All Worlds Alliance Missions - Madoka Magica
by someonestupED
Summary: After the sudden disappearance of Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname, Chizuru Tachibana and the gang were sent to Mitakihara City to retrieve them and help them deal with the creatures known as Witches. But little that they know... things are not as easy as it seems.
1. Welcome to Mitakihara

**And here it is! The first chapter of the Magica Madoka Mission Storyline is here. First thing's first, I know that this anime is really depressing that's why I'm changing that! I'm also combining Madoka Magica with Oriko Magica for additional plot and characters.**

 **In this story arc, the gang led by Chizuru Tachibana arrives in Mitakihara City to retrieve Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, and as well deal with the anomalies roaming around the city. Also this chapter takes place during episode 3 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

 **And with that said, let's get it on with this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 111-**

 **Mitakihara City**

At a hospital somewhere in Mitakihara City, we go inside the said facility but instead of white walls or tiled floors, the place was a creepy and very gruesome labyrinth, the labyrinth is like a crudely drawn art style with various large objects such as surgery signs, needless, gallipots and wards, and as well some cakes are scattered around the creepy area. In the midst of the creepy labyrinth, we see Homura Akemi hung and suspended from the ceilings and walls by a large red ribbon cast by her fellow magical girl, Mami Tomoe.

Homura is currently wearing a school uniform which consists of a yellow jacket over a white blouse, plaid skirt, black pantyhose, dark shoes and a red ribbon.

And why is she in this predicament? Well... let's do a little backtrack shall we?

After convincing Madoka Kaname to go back into her home world to finally settle things, they found out that they we're gone for only five hours when they have been in ZeroTopia and Normal Earth for months. Despite their initial shock, they continue on with their plans, the only problem is that Madoka had to be separated with Homura to avoid suspicions and another problem is that Madoka still had no idea what the problem is. Madoka knows Homura is a magical girl and she is aware of the impossibly large amount of magical potential, but other than that she knows nothing and Homura refuse to tell anything.

A day earlier, Homura tried to kill a creature known as Kyuubey but Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki and a reluctant, Madoka stopped her. After that, Mami and Kyuubey explained the existence of magical girls that fights creatures known as Witches, Kyuubey then explains that magical girls get their powers by granting them wishes as long as they form a contact with him. Kyuubey then offered them to form a contract, Sayaka seems to like it but Madoka, thanks to her training, felt suspicious and told them that she'll think about it first.

Sometimes later Homura warns Madoka not to accept his offer, when Madoka asked why, Homura didn't reply much to her dismay.

After a few incidents with the Witches, Sayaka and Madoka visited a hospital when they find a Grief Seed that is close to activating, Sayaka and Kyuubey entered the portal towards the Witch's Labyrinth while Madoka gets Mami. She then came back with the veteran magical girl and enters the portal only to encounter Homura, the raven-haired girl told them that she'll take care of the Witch but Mami want nothing of that, so she uses her magic to bind Homura with ribbons.

Which brings us to her current situation.

Homura tries to break free from the ribbon bind but to no avail, "Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" she exclaimed with gritted teeth.

"Need any help... pipsqueak.'' a familiar voiced offered.

Homura got startled, she slowly looks down to see Kenji Kazama looking up to her with a cold glare, the orange-haired architect is currently wearing a gray & white sleeveless top, black tight pants with red linings and dark boots, while his sudden appearance surprised her, it's his cold glare that made her flinch.

"W-w-what are you doing here?'' Homura asked.

"What's it's like I'm doing here? I'm here to take you and Madoka back and as well help you with your problems, that you stubbornly kept to yourself.'' Kenji replied with a scoff.

"I don't need your help! I can't take care of things here!" Homura exclaimed.

"I'm not taking no as an answer, pipsqueak! So shut up and let me get you out of that bind.'' Kenji said as he approaches her.

"This a magic ribbon! You can't cut this easily!" Homura argued.

Kenji scoffed, "Is that so? Good thing I brought this!" he exclaimed bringing out a blue scissor, "The Magic Scissor! It had the ability to cut through anything, magical objects are no exception.'' he explained.

"Where did you get that?" Homura asked.

"Doraemon lend it to us.'' Kenji replied.

Homura mentally slaps her forehead, "Of course.'' she muttered as she remembers the cat-like robot with a magical pocket filled with objects.

Then Kenji began to work on cutting the ribbon, "By the way, where is Madoka?" he asked.

"She's currently at the core of the labyrinth along with Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki and Kyuubey, I can definitely feel that a fight is going on in there.'' Homura replied.

"Then we better hurry and help them." Kenji exclaimed working faster.

"It's no use... we won't make it in time... Mami Tomoe will die...'' Homura replied darkly though Kenji didn't respond with her remark. Kenji then finished cutting off ribbon setting her free. As Homura got on the ground, Kenji immediately grabs her arms and cuffs her with a cube-like wooden handcuffs, much to her shock, "What's the meaning of this?!" she demanded.

Kenji faced her with a cold look, "You don't think we don't know, do you? We all know you had the ability to reset time over and over again.'' he exclaimed making Homura's eyes widen in shock, "In the majority of this operation, you are not allowed to use your magic! This cuffs had the ability to negate someone's ability, and we won't let you use your magic, in order for you not to reset time!" he stated, "Now let's go! Your problem is now our problem! Whether you like it or not!" he declared as he walks ahead.

Homura gritted her teeth as she reluctantly followed the orange-haired architect.

* * *

 **(Play Connect by ClariS)**

 _Kawashita Yakusoku Wasurenai yo me wo Toji Tashikameru_

 _Oshiyoseta Yami Furiharatte Susumu yo_

The intro started with Madoka Kaname standing on a pink watery platform underneath a the bright yellow sky with blue drops suspended in the air. Madoka let's out a small sob as the musical instruments began to play while the title card All Worlds Alliance Missions - Madoka Magica appeared on screen.

 _Itsu ni Nattara Nakushita Mirai wo_

 _Watashi Koko de Mata Miru Koto Dekiru no?_

The scene starts with Madoka walking by a nearby creek with Chizuru Tachibana and Oohori behind her, the two boys are busy doing a thumb wrestling while walking at the same time making Madoka sigh but she smiles when she saw Sayaka Miki and Mami Tomoe with Kyuubey on the latter's shoulder from the distance as the pinkhead races towards them. The scenes then changes inside Madoka's room in her pajamas, loafing around such as covering herself with her blanket, rolling around her bed and lastly, dropping down on a pillow right next to Kyuubey.

 _Afuredashita Fuan no Kage wo Nando Demo Saite_

 _Kono Sekai Ayun de Kou_

The scene then changes with Madoka walking forward passing by Nanoha Takamachi, Kenji Kazama, Izuku Midoriya, Fumikage Tokoyami, Ichigo Kurosaki and Setsuna Sakurazaki while slowly transforming herself into her magical girl form.

 _Tomedonaku Kizamareta Toki ha Ima Hajimari Tsuge K_ _awaranai Omoi wo Nose_

 _Tozasareta Tobira Akeyou_

Then it changes into different scenes: Madoka standing with her family, Sayaka walking with her friend Hitomi Shizuki, Mami sleeping with Kyuubey, Kyouko Sakura leaning on a railings of a tower, Oriko Mikuni & Kirika Kure looking through a window and Homura Akemi looking up at the sky. Then lastly with Madoka looking with determination in her face.

 _Mezameta Kokoro ha Hashiridashita Mirai wo Egaku Tame_

 _Muzukashii Michi de Tachidomatte mo_

The scene then changes with Madoka running through the rain inside a maze-like premise, desperately trying to reach out for someone.

 _Sora ha Kirei na Aosa de Itsumo Mattete Kureru_

The scene then changes with Madoka opening her eyes only to find herself lying down on a puddle of blue water, then Chizuru and Oohori appears and reaches their hand out for her which she smiles and happily accepted it as they pull her up as Arcanine ran towards them and tackles all three down.

 _Dakara Kowakunai_

The scene next scene then changes on a top of a building with Homura and Madoka staring at each other while light of the sunset illuminates them and the harsh winds blows their hair.

 _Mou Nani ga Atte mo Kujikenai_

The intro ended with Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Kyouko, Homura, Chizuru and Oohori hanging out on top of a transmitter tower. Madoka, Sayaka and Mami are chatting, Kyouko is sitting on a satellite disc while Homura stood behind them looking out somewhere as Chizuru and Oohori are seen falling down, hugging each other with panic look on their faces.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

 **(Play Mami Tomoe Theme - Credens Justitian)**

Somewhere deep inside the diabolical labyrinth, a bizarre pocket-dimension filled with sweets and cakes known as the Witch's Domain, we see a young girl approaching a strange plush-like creature called Witch sitting on top of a tall chair. The girl had a blonde hair tied in two low ring-like pigtails and had yellow eyes, she is currently wearing a white blouse with yellow linings, puffy sleeves and yellow ribbon, white arm warmers, brown fingerless gloves, a brown corset around her mid-section with a white ribbon tied from behind, a yellow frilly skirt with black linings, a light-gray high-knee socks, a dark & yellow boots and dark purple barrette with a feathered hair pin. This is Mami Tomoe.

As Mami breaks the chair with her musket, we see Madoka, another girl and a small white creature hiding behind a large doughnut. Madoka is currently wearing the same school uniform as Homura, the difference is that she's wearing a white thigh-high socks and brown shoes. The girl right next to her had a short blue hair and blue eyes, she is currently wearing the same uniform as Homura and Madoka except that she's wearing a dark-blue high socks and brown shoes, this is Sayaka Miki. The small cat-like creature with them had a fur white as snow, it has four ears with two of it resembles an average cat's ear and the others are long tassel-like appendages with rings around it, two beady pink eyes, an omega-shaped mouth and a long fluffy tail, this is Kyuubey.

Mami then slams her musket at the falling witch like a baseball bat, sending it flying to a wall, Mami began to shoot the creature with her musket pinning it on the wall, the magical girl then summons a huge cannon aiming it at her target, "TIRO FINALE!" she yelled as she fires a golden blast of energy towards the witchm and upon impact, it causes a huge explosion as Mami smiled in victory.

"All right!" Sayaka cheered as Madoka sigh in relief.

As the smokes settled, the witch is still pinned on the wall when suddenly it's head began to swell and it's mouth opened... and out came a huge snake-like creature with a creepy clown face as it raced down towards Mami, who was frozen in fear and shock, the creature then opens it's mouth revealing it's shark-like teeth and ready to chomp Mami's head.

"Mami-chan!" Madoka cried in horror.

 _"Am I gonna die?''_ Mami thought in despair.

"Dark Shadow!" a voice ordered.

Before the creature could even bite Mami's head, a shadow snatched Mami away from the creepy beast, saving her from certain death. Both Sayaka and Madoka we're both shock from what they just saw. Meanwhile, Mami opens her eyes and much to her surprise, she was being carried by a shadow-like creature with glowing yellow eyes.

"Are you all right?'' a voice asked.

Mami look down to see a strange young man. He had bird-shaped head, spiky "hair", red eyes and a short yellow beak. He wears red choker, a dark cloak and clothes that cover his body from the neck down and black boots. This is Fumikage Tokoyami.

Sayaka stares at Mami's savior, "W-who is that? What's up with his head?!" she asked in shock.

Madoka's eyes went wide when she recognized the young man, "Tokoyami-san!" she exclaimed.

Fumikage turns to her, "Greetings Kaname-san, I'm glad you're okay.'' he stated as the Dark Shadow puts down the still shaken Mami before retracting back inside his body, "I would love to chat but we still need to deal with the problem over there." he stated before dashing towards the angry creature.

"Madoka... who was that?'' Sayaka asked.

"A friend of mine.'' Madoka replied before running towards Mami, "Mami-chan, are you okay?'' she asked in worry, putting a hand on her shoulders.

Mami then collapsed to her knees, "I'm sorry Kaname-san... I'm not the person you should look up to... I... I almost died back there... I'm so sorry..." Mami cried.

Madoka then pulls her into an embrace, "It's all right... it's all right... you don't need to say sorry about this... you were scared and I understand that. What's important to me that you're okay.'' she said with a gentle smile. Hearing that made Mami cry even more, returning the hug tenderly.

Sayaka smiles at them and was relieved that Mami was fine, she then turn to Fumikage's direction as she saw a large shadow-like hand slugging the clown creature on the face, "Uhh... Madoka.'' she called, "Does this "friend" of yours knows what he's doing?'' she asked.

Madoka then let's go of Mami before turning to Sayaka, "Don't worry... he's train for this.'' she replied.

Mami wipes the tears from her eyes, "Kaname-san... how do you know that person?'' she asked with a slightly crooked voice.

"I'll explain later once everything is over.'' Madoka replied, _"If Tokoyami-san is here... then that means the rest are here too.''_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Fumikage is busy fending off the Witch, the creature roared and charges at him but Fumikage dodges at the last second.

Rolling down the creamy ground before getting on his knees, "A little help here will be appreciated... MIDORIYA!" he called. The moment Madoka heard the name "Midoriya", she let's out a big smile.

From the distance, they saw a green line of sparks making it's way towards them, as it got close, it was revealed to be Izuki Midoriya. Izuku is currently wearing a dark green full-body unitard with the same red boots and elbow pads. The knee pads have be extended to his legs and reach up to his thighs. His mask with the long ear-like protrusions have been shorted and his hair being shown in the back of the mask. His gloves have blue striping on them. His mask is now diamond-shaped and gray and has 2 holes top and bottom, left to right.

As Izuku got closer, he quickly pulls back his fist as green sparks appears on his arms, "One for All... FULL COWLING!" he bellowed as he got closer to the witch, "SMAAAASSSHHH!" he roared before slamming his fist at the creature's face, sending it flying towards a wall.

"Kyaaa! Izuku-kun!" Madoka cheered.

Mami and Sayaka stares in awe at Izuku's powerful display of strength when they realize something. _"Wait?! Izuku-kun?''_ they thought at the same time in confusion.

The witch slowly got up before roaring madly, then suddenly the polka-dots from it's body began to shoot out one by one as it made it's way towards the boys like torpedoes. Both Izuku and Fumikage began to dodge it's attack which upon impact on the ground it causes an explosion. Though some projectiles went towards Madoka and friend's hiding place which Mami noticed.

"Look out!" Mami cried as she grabs both Madoka and Sayaka.

 _"Circle Protection!"_ a synthetic voice exclaimed.

Suddenly a pink colored hemispheric barrier appeared before them, preventing the enemy projectiles from harming them, much to their surprise.

"Whew! Made in time.'' another familiar voice exclaimed.

The girls turn around to see Nanoha Takamachi, in her Mage Uniform, standing behind them, "Hello, are you girls okay?'' she asked with a smile.

"Nanoha-san!" Madoka exclaimed in delight before hugging her, "I'm so glad you're here!" she said.

Nanoha giggled patting the girl's head, "I'm glad I came and I'm glad that you're all right. Though, you and broody face will get an earful from me after this.'' she stated.

Madoka chuckled nervously, "Ahehe... guess we deserve that...'' she replied.

"Madoka... who is she? Is she a magical girl?" Sayaka asked in confusion.

"But she's too old to be one!" Mami pointed out, "How can she use magic?'' she asked.

Nanoha chuckled, "Actually... I can use magic even in this age." she stated, "Plus... I'm 23 years old, so I'm not that old yet.'' she added.

"I-I'm sorry!" Mami exclaimed.

Nanoha giggled again, "It's fine.'' she replied.

Meanwhile, back in the battle, Fumikage had his Dark Shadow grow a lot bigger which grabs the witch before slamming and pinning it down on the ground.

"Midoriya, do it!" Fumikage called.

Green sparks appears around Izuku's legs before jumping up high, he then pulled his fist back as more green sparks around his body to his fist, "5% DETROIT SMASH!" he bellowed before delivering an enhanced downward punch on the witch's head making it explode upon impact, the witch's body then dissolves before turning into a small object known as the Grief Seed.

"I guess that's that.'' Izuku exclaimed with a smirk.

With the witch defeated, the labyrinth then reverted back to a normal as Nanoha and the girls approaches them.

Fumikage then picks up the Grief Seed before handing it to Mami, "Here... I believe this should be yours since Midoriya and I don't need it.'' he claimed.

Mami then took it, "Thank you... and thank you very much for saving me earlier." she said with a bow.

Fumikage nodded, "No pleasure... it's what heroes like me always do.'' he replied.

"Hero...'' Mami muttered with a slight blush.

Madoka then got in front of Izuku, "That was amazing Izuku! You we're awesome back there!" she said in excitement.

"Too close!" Izuku exclaimed with his face turns red before covering his face with his arms, "Uhh... thanks... I appreciate those words...'' he replied nervously.

"Hey!" another familiar voice called. Everyone turns to see Kenji Kazama along with Homura Akemi, whom's arms are still in cuffs, approaching them, "Looks like you've done business. Good job!" he praised.

"Kenji-san!" Madoka called then she noticed the cuffs in Homura's arms, "Why is her hands cuffed?'' she asked.

"For safety measures." Kenji replied briefly glancing at Homura whom looks away, "Anyway... you and your friends had hundreds of questions to ask but I suggest, that if we're going to have a talk, let's do that somewhere more civilized.'' he stated.

"I think we should put that on-hold for later.'' Fumikage said looking outside the window.

"Why?'' Nanoha asked.

Fumikage then pointed his finger outside, "Cause we got company.'' he claimed.

Everyone looks down to see several Lizardmen, Eggbears and Hollows roaming around the hospital vicinity.

"What the?! What are those?!" Sayaka exclaimed in shock.

"Are those Witches?!" Mami muttered.

"We'll explain later but first, we need to get rid of those.'' Kenji exclaimed, "Nanoha, Fumikage and Izuku, you're with me! We're taking them down!" he ordered.

They we're about to jump through the window when Mami spoke, "Wait!" she called earning their attention, "I'll help too!" she claimed, much to their surprise.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you just experienced a near death situation earlier, I don't think you're in a condition to fight." Fumikage stated.

"I know... I admit what happened earlier scares me... but I cannot let that get my confidence down! Madoka looks up to me, so I need to prove to her and to myself, that I can still go on!'' she exclaimed.

Izuku gave her smile, "Those words are enough for me. Let's go!" he said.

Mami smiled back, "Hai!" she replied.

And with that, Nanoha, Fumikage, Izuku and Mami jumps through the window, Kenji was about to follow but he turns to Madoka, "Oh! Madoka, whatever you do, don't ever take off Homura's handcuffs, I'll explain why later.'' he instructed before jumping through the window.

Madoka then turns to Homura, "I told you this was a bad idea.'' she chided.

Homura looks away, "Don't remind me.'' she replied.

"What are you talking about? And why are you talking to the transfer student as if you've known each other?'' Sayaka asked while looking at Homura in suspicion.

"We'll explain later.'' Madoka replied.

 **Kenji, Nanoha, Izuku, Fumikage and Mami vs The Monsters**

"Tokoyami-san, I really like that mask of yours.'' Mami stated.

"It's my actual head, Miss Tomoe.'' Fumikage replied.

"Good thing that Fumikage is used to this.'' Izuku stated.

 **Fight!**

 **(Play Right Here, Right Now - CFO$)**

Mami quickly summons six muskets from her chest which drops down on the ground, she looks up to see several Eggbears charging towards her, she grabs two muskets and began to shoot her targets in a graceful manner, then she uses the muskets to hit two more Eggbears on the face with such force that she sends them flying to the sides, she grabs another pair of muskets and shot two more Eggbears on the head, then another one charges at her and swung it's fist but Mami jumps away before slamming the butt of the musket on it's head before summoning another gun and pointed it on it's head before shooting, killing it in an instant.

Nanoha watches her with an impressed face, "She's good.'' she praised.

Fumikage then charges towards several Hollows, "Dark Shadow!" he commanded as the sentient being charges forward tackling down a mid-size Hollow, "Black Ankh!" he ordered as Dark Shadow equips itself to his body like an armor, "Piercing Claw of Dusk!" he bellowed as he shoots out Dark Shadow's claw in great speed hitting many Hollows on it's path, the claw then grabs a much larger Hollow before slamming it down on smaller Hollows, destroying them completely.

Mami then landed behind him, "Shall we work together?'' she offered with a smile.

Fumikage briefly glances at her, "Much appreciated.'' he replied. And with that, the two charges at the enemy.

Meanwhile, Izuki made a beeline towards an unsuspecting Lizardman before delivering a powerful spear on it's mid-section bringing it down on the ground, Izuku then stood up, "OOOOOHHH!" he let's out a loud howl with his arms stretched wide open. Then another Lizardman charges at him swing it's ax but Izuku ducks down as green sparks surges through his arm, "Detroit... SMAAASSHH!" he roared before delivering a powerful uppercut towards his target, the impact of his strike was so strong that it causes a massive amount of wind pressure sending several Eggbears and floating Hollows flying.

"Kyaaa! The Detroit Smash! So cool!" Madoka squealed in amazement.

Both Homura and Sayaka looks at her in surprise as the former rolls her eyes.

 _"Man... this is the first time I heard Madoka fangirled like this... could it be that she had a crush on that guy.''_ Sayaka thought while referring to Izuku.

Back in the fight, Nanoha pointed her staff-device towards incoming Hollows and Lizardmen, "Axel Shooter, focus barrage!" she commanded, summoning four pink energy spheres, "Shoot!" she called as the spheres fires towards her targets, hitting four of them at once.

 _"Photon Smasher.''_ Raising Heart announced.

Nanoha then focus her staff towards a large Hollow, "Fire!" she ordered as a powerful bombardment spell was fired towards the creature, disintegrating it to pieces.

Kenji stood still as several Eggbears, Lizardmen and Hollows charges at him, he grins before quickly pulling out his briefcase via hammerspace shifting into a machine gun before pointing it towards his intended targets, "Now is a good time to run... cowards!" he declared before firing his weapon, the enemies we're then ruthlessly been rained by a barrage of bullets killing them one by one, "Hahaha! Cry some more!" he exclaimed madly as he continues to shoot. He then stopped his attacks to see one Lizardman crawling it's way towards him, "Wow... not giving up, huh? That's admirable, so admirable...'' he said before running towards the crawling creature, "... that I wanna put you out of your misery!" he exclaimed as he delivers a running head stomp on the creature's head, smashing it down on the ground, killing it.

Kenji then looks around to see that every creature are now taken care off, "Burn it down.'' he stated.

 **BREAK OUT!**

After the battle, the unlikely grouping are now gathered outside the hospital.

"Sugoi, Izuku! You were so cool! So cool!" Madoka cheered shaking the red-faced hero lightly by his shoulders much to Sayaka's bewilderment.

"Uhm... t-thanks..." Izuku replied nervously.

Homura then turn to Kenji, "So what are you gonna do now?'' she asked.

Kenji then checks on his tablet, "We're waiting for Chizuru's message.'' he replied making the raven-haired girl blush when Chizuru's name was mentioned.

"Chizuru is here too!" Madoka exclaimed in delight.

Nanoha nodded, "Yes.'' she replied.

"The miserable pile of secrets and Oohori went to another side of Mitakihara looking for a place to stay and will message us once they found one.'' Kenji stated.

"In the meantime, why don't we introduce each other first.'' Nanoha suggested earning a nod from everyone.

Except for Homura, whom is now thinking of what she should now.

 **And that's it with this chapter, I hope you guys like the first chapter. Like I said before, I'm changing the flow of the story, hence why Mami is alive in this fic. If you're wondering where is Chizuru Tachibana, he'll appear in the next chapter.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki and Kyuubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami from My Hero Academia**

 **Next chapter, it will feature Chizuru and Oohori confronting Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	2. Meeting More Magical Girls

**And back with a new chapter! I once again thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and followed this fic. For this chapter, we'll be featuring a main character that was absent from the previous chapter, yes, I'm talking about Chizuru Tachibana. Our main character will be meeting the antagonists of the Puella Magi Oriko Magic.**

 **Jason2108 - Puella Magi Madoka Magica had the trope of ANYONE CAN DIE similar to Akame ga Kill. But Madoka Magica is a lot unique, I mean, it's the first anime to feature magical girls story with a cruel & twisted plot. The Akame ga Kill plot where characters die has done before by earlier action animes numerous times such as Samurai 7, Gungrave, Full Metal Alchemists and Blood-C. Also, Madoka Magica is a better anime than Akame ga Kill in terms of story, animation and shock factor. Now don't get me wrong, I like Akame ga Kill but the anime adaption for me was a colossal failure especially the anime original ending, the manga ending was a lot better where Tatsumi and Mine are together.**

 **Anyway, that's all I could say so let's get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 111-**

 **Mitakihara City**

That evening, we go to an old mansion located somewhere at the edge Mitakihara City, the mansion was very old and looks to be abandoned. On the gate, there is a sigh that says "Mikuni Household". Most people believe that the place is completely abandoned... or so they thought.

Inside the mansion, we see four people in the living room facing each other, on one side is a girl whom is probably the owner of the mansion and another girl behind her and in front of them was none other than Chizuru Tachibana and Oohori. Chizuru is currently wearing his white hoodie jacket underneath a green swat vest, black pants and dark-strapped boots while Oohori is wearing a gray t-shirt that says "The Peak of Technique", white spandex pants with green flaming design and dark-green boots.

The girl is currently sitting on a chair while taking a sip of her tea, she then placed the tea cup on the table before facing the blue eyed blonde and the bald superman, "So... what is it, that you want to talk about me, Tachibana-san?'' she asked with a friendly yet calculative smile. She is a girl with a waist-length luscious ash-blonde hair and had green eyes. She is currently wearing a white long-sleeve blouse over a blue knee-length skirt, white socks and black shoes. This is Oriko Mikuni.

The girl behind her had a short dark hair and had purple eyes. She is currently wearing a white uniform shirt with black tie, a red skirt, a mismatch thigh-high socks and dark shoes. This is Kirika Kure.

Chizuru could definitely feel that she's a very manipulative person so he's being extra careful in talking to her, "Well... Miss Mikuni. My friend and I here are looking for a place to stay during the entire duration of our mission, when we found this place we thought it was abandoned... but looks like we're mistaken.'' he explained.

"I see... pray tell me, what is this mission you're talking about?" Oriko asked.

Chizuru noticed the girl behind her getting tense by every minute, "You see... the two of us are part of an organization that deals with certain anomalies. We had two objectives in this mission: first is to retrieve our members whom is living in this city and second, we're here to take care these creatures called Witches.'' he replied.

The moment he said the word "Witches'', both girls got tensed.

Oriko then quickly composed herself, "I see... but let me ask you another question... are the two of you some sort of magical boy?'' she asked.

Chizuru was silent for a minute before speaking, "No." he replied.

"Liar.'' Oriko said with a smile.

And all of a sudden, the girl behind her charges at Chizuru with her curved claw hands, Kirika quickly swung her claws only to be blocked by Oohori's bare hands much to her shock, even Oriko was shock. Kirika tries to pull away her claws but Oohori's tight grip won't allow it.

"I wasn't lying.'' Chizuru spoke, "I'm not really a magical boy nor is my friend. Though, I had to admit that I had magic but that hardly qualifies myself as a magical boy and my friend over only had inhuman strength and capabilities." he explained, "Still... I'm surprised that you would attack us but I already expected that from you." he claimed much to her confusion, "You think I don't know about you... before coming here, I did a few research." he confessed, "Remember those Magical Girls that you've killed?'' he asked making Oriko even more tensed, "Believe it or not, I met them and told me everything about you. Oriko Mikuni, you were once a highly-respected young woman who excelled at almost anything. However, your world was turned inside-out and your reputation sullied when it was revealed that your father had been embezzling money, and he committed suicide to escape prosecution. After your father's suicide, people turned their scorn to you, sending you death threats and barring you from the school presidential elections. You became a social shut-in, convinced everyone had betrayed you, which is not surprising given the way so many were treating you for the "guilt by association" from being your father's daughter, and wondering what purpose you should served in life if everything had depended on your father's political standing. At that point, Kyuubey, an adorable abomination from what I heard, had appeared and offered you a contract that would define your existence from then on. You wished to have a reason to live, which resulted in your precognitive abilities." he explained.

Oriko was taken a back in shock, everything he said about her was spot on, from her past to her forming a contract with Kyuubey. She gritted her teeth, she had no idea that Chizuru was a lot cunning than he look, she then took a deep breath, "I see... so what if I am? What are you gonna do, kill me?!" she stated with a low threatening tone.

Chizuru gave her a blank look, "I'm an animal not a monster, I only kill to those who deserves it. You? You hardly deserve it.'' he replied.

Oriko felt insulted by his reply, "Why? Pray tell me why I don't deserve it!" she demanded.

"Because you deserve better than that.'' Chizuru replied.

Oriko was taken a back once more by his statement. Did she hear that right? Someone is telling her that she deserves something better. She then stares at Chizuru's blue eyes, she saw no lies, no treachery, no hate, instead what she saw is genuine kindness. She can't believe it, after being scorned for so long, someone is showing her kindness... even after she had Kirika to attack him.

"W-why?'' Oriko asked with a shaky voice, "W-why are you telling me this?'' she asked.

"Because in front of me, I don't see a manipulative girl, I don't see a girl who kill others, I don't see a girl with a very lofty goal. What I see in front of me, I see a girl looking for a purpose, companionship and a better life." Chizuru stated, "Miss Mikuni, I understand what you've been through and it hurts, right? But I know deep inside that you're a good girl but other people just don't see it, to them the sins of the parents always extends to their child but I say different! Miss Mikuni, if you want to look for a purpose in life, killing other magical girls isn't the answer, you could do things better with your abilities, if you wanna save many people then do it with the right methods. You're still young Miss Mikuni, way younger than any of us and looking for a purpose in life is hard, I can tell because I've been there but as you keep trying you'll soon find it." he said with a smile.

Oriko stares at Chizuru in awe, even Kirika was awed by what he said, she then let every words he said process in her mind before taking a deep breath as she spoke, "H-How can I do that?'' she asked.

Chizuru smiled further, "Join us.'' he replied.

"Join you?'' Oriko repeated.

Chizuru nodded, "Our organization also doubles as an academy and a training facility, there you can improve your physical strength and magical abilities. Also, we could provide you a better home, way better than this God awful city, you could start in a new life, both for you and your friend.'' he replied.

Oriko thought about it, his offer definitely gives her benefits especially the training part where she can finally improve her frail health, and admittedly she wants to start a better life along with Kirika and she knows that she can't continue living her current life forever, she needs to move on.

However... she still had a few concerns...

"Umm..." Oriko started, "I would love to join but... there's still something I need to do in this city.'' she stated.

"What is it?'' Chizuru asked.

Oriko was hesitant to answer at first but decided to tell him since she thinks he can be trusted, "You see... I foresee the future along with the understanding that magical girls can become witches, and because of that, a terrible future could await the city. Due to that vision, as well as my upbringing as the daughter of a politician, I feel responsible to prevent that possible future, at all costs." she revealed making both Chizuru and Oohori's eyes widen in shock.

"Is that why you're killing magical girls?!" Chizuru pointed out, "To prevent them from becoming witches!" he exclaimed which Oriko replied with nod. Chizuru then placed a hand on his chin and began to think, "My god... if that we're true then the situation in this city is a lot worse than we thought...'' he stated before turning to Oriko, "I see... if that's the case, we'll lend you a hand in order to prevent this terrible future.'' he proclaimed.

"But how? My only method is to kill magical girls so they won't become witches.'' Oriko replied.

"We'll find a way, trust us, we'll find a way.'' Chizuru replied with a determined look.

Oriko stares at him before letting out a thankful smile, "Thank you very much... I look forward fighting alongside with you.'' she said with a bow.

Chizuru bows back, "Likewise.'' he replied.

"Are you two done talking?'' Oohori interrupted, "Cause the two of us look like idiots in this position for quite some time now.'' he commented.

"I hate to admit it but I agree with him.'' Kirika replied.

"Kirika, you can put down your weapon.'' Oriko ordered.

Oohori the let's go of her hand as Kirika retracted her weapon before walking back to behind Oriko.

"Man... he had a tight grip.'' Kirika commented, "What are your hands made off?'' she asked.

"My hands are just that strong.'' Oohori replied with a smug look.

"So what should we do now?'' Oriko asked.

"First things first, never trust that cute abomination known as Kyuubey. We still don't know what's his game but we all know that he's up to no good.'' Chizuru stated, "Think about this, this creature offers young girls with contracts to become magical girls in exchange for a wish, however I believe that he left out some vital information such as the fact that the magical girls can turn into witches.'' he explained.

"How can you tell that Kyuubey is a bad guy?'' Kirika asked.

"I saw a glimpse of his appearance and I had to admit, it's cute but those red beady eyes it had deeply unsettles me.'' Chizuru replied, "Like they said, red eyes - take warning.'' he said.

"How do magical girls turn into witches?'' Oohori asked.

"I don't know." Oriko replied sadly.

"I see... we'll figure that out when time comes.'' Chizuru replied, "But before that we are going to tell you about our organization and the existence of other worlds.'' he stated.

"Existence of other worlds? What are you talking about?'' Oriko asked in confusion.

Chizuru then began explaining about the existence of different worlds, dimensions and realities, ZeroTopia, the All Worlds Alliance and the academy. After the explanation, both Oriko and Kirika we're speechless.

"I can't believe it... there are more worlds out there,'' Oriko exclaimed then when she realized something, "Wait! If ZeroTopia grants a second chance in life then that means...'' she trails.

"Yeah... the magical girls you just killed we're given a second chance in life at ZeroTopia." Chizuru replied.

Oriko's eyes widen in realization, "I see...'' she replied, "So that's why you know about me... what else did they told you?" she asked.

Chizuru shrugged, "Nothing much... except telling me to save you.'' he replied.

Oriko was surprised by that, "What?! Why? But I killed them! Why would they want to help me save?'' she asked in confusion.

Chizuru shrugged, "Beats me." he replied, "Though I can definitely tell that they haven't forgiven you for killing them but they do want me to save you. Either from stopping you from killing more magical girls or that they don't want you to suffer any consequences because of your actions.'' he stated, "Well... no matter the reason, I'm here for you, so don't worry.'' he added with a smile.

Oriko smiled back, "I see... thank you.'' she replied.

"So are we gonna call the rest?'' Oohori asked.

Chizuru shook his head, "Not yet.'' he replied, "Nanoha-neechan messaged me that Kyuubey is with them. She'll message me again once that adorable abomination is out sight.'' he explained, "For now... the two of us need to find a place to stay, maybe booked a room in a hotel or two.'' he stated.

"Umm... if you don't mind, you and your friends can stay here." Oriko offered, "My home had many unused rooms after all.'' she stated.

"Are you sure, Miss Mikuni? We don't want to impose.'' Chizuru reasoned.

"It's fine, it's the best I could for now.'' Oriko replied with a smile.

Chizuru smiled back, "If that's so... then we'll take your offer.'' he replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, Kenji's group and the Mitakihara girls are gathered around Mami's large apartment home. Kenji's group we're already informed(by the Magical Girls that Mikuni killed) that Mami is an orphaned girl, thus she lives alone, so they kept themselves from asking anything very sensitive for the magical girl veteran. The group already explained moments ago about their organization, ZeroTopia and the existence of other worlds much to Mami and Sayaka's shock. Despite their amazement, the two girls berated Homura for taking Madoka away from them and her family but the pinkhead talks them out of it.

Right now, Mami is explaining to them about the magical girls in this city.

"We are called Puella Magi.'' Mami claimed.

"A supposed latin word for "magical girls"." Izuku pointed out.

Mami nodded, "We became magical girls after forming a contract with Kyuubey.'' she said gesturing at the creature besides her whom nodded, however Kenji's group are already aware that Kyuubey is not what it seems to be, "Our duty is to fight large and powerful creatures of darkness called the Witches, as well as their minions, known as familiars. They target normal people and is our duty to stop them. Each Witch manifests their own Domain, a pocket dimension unique to their theme, as well their own types of familiars. Aldo, if a familiars survive it's parent Witch's destruction and feeds on the life force of three humans, it will transform into an exact copy of it's parent Witch.'' she explained.

"I see." Kenji replied in understanding as he turns to Izuku, "Did you write all of that?'' he asked.

"Every singles details.'' Izuku replied holding out a notepad and a pen.

"Anything else?" Nanoha asked.

Mami nodded, "When a Witch is destroyed, it leaves behind a Grief Seed.'' she said holding out a the remains of the Witch, "These are primarily used to purify our Soul Gems, the source of our power. A Soul Gem slowly becomes corrupted as we use magic, or whenever our negative emotions grow strong." she said, this got Kenji's group to grow suspicious about the Soul Gem, "According to Kyuubey, if they reached full corruption we'll lose our magic and cease being a Puella Magi. A Grief Seed can only be used a certain amount of times before it becomes full, so frequent hunting of Witches is required.'' she finished explaining.

 _"Loosing their magic is definitely a lie, this Kyuubey is obviously hiding something from them.''_ Kenji thought, "So you need to hunt Witches all the time to get Grief Seeds. Kinda like hunting deer, but instead of hunting horned mammals you girls hunt Witches.'' he stated, "Seems twisted if you ask me." he added.

"Still... these Witches are a threat in this city.'' Fumikage quipped, "More reasons to deal with them.'' he said.

"Add our sudden encounter with those Eggbears, Lizardmen and Hollows, meaning that the Apostles of the New World is also here.'' Izuku noted.

"Apostles of the New World?'' Sayaka repeated.

"A rival organization of AWA. A bunch of no-good freaks whom's only purpose is cause havoc and mayhem.'' Madoka answered with a huff.

"I see...'' Sayaka replied. She's quite surprise to Madoka's change of personality.

"Don't worry, more of our friends are coming into this world.'' Nanoha chimed, "God knows, we need all the help that we can.'' she said.

Kenji's phone then ring, "Speaking of friends, I think they're calling us.'' he said before putting the phone near his ear, "Hello? Hey, Ichigo!" he greeted, "Where the heck are you?'' he asked, "You got into the wrong city!" he exclaimed, "Okay... we're currently inside the apartment of Mami Tomoe here in Mitakihara. I think her address is automatically registered in our DTGs, so use it to get here.'' he instructed before hanging up, "That was Ichigo, he and Setsuna accidentally arrived on the wrong city." he explained.

"How?'' Homura asked.

"Damn if I know.'' Kenji replied taking a seat on a couch next to Nanoha, "Probably some technical difficulties." he stated.

Suddenly a blue vortex then appeared on the wall, much to Mami and Sayaka's shock, then came out of the vortex was a young man and a young girl which are Ichigo Kurosaki and Setsuna Sakurazaki. Ichigo is currently wearing a blue jacket over a white v-neck shirt, purple pants and white shoes while Setsuna is currently wearing a gray poloshirt with red tie, a red plaid skirt over her black cycling shorts, dark socks and red sneakers.

"Yo!" Ichigo greeted.

"We're sorry for being late.'' Setsuna bowed, "We never expected to arrive in the wrong city." she explained.

"It's okay.'' Nanoha replied, "How long have you been there?'' she asked.

"An hour.'' Ichigo answered.

"An hour!?" Kenji exclaimed, "Dude! If that's the case then what took you so long in calling us?" he asked.

Ichigo then rubs the back of his head, "Well... you see. There's this girl, who is a magical girl wielding a spear and she mistaken Setsuna for a magical girl, she then demanded to hand over this "Grief Seed'' thingie and even threatened us.'' he explained.

"Of course, we had no idea what she's talking about at first so we told her no... then she attack us.'' Sestuna stated further.

"So it ended in a fight, she was a tough cookie but we managed to defeat her." Ichigo finished.

"So what happened to the girl?" Fumikage asked.

"Well... we can't just leave her alone, so we waited for her to wake up. She was really hostile at first but mellowed down a bit later on, we then told her that I'm a Shinigami and Setsuna is a Tengu, she doesn't believe us at first until we show her evidence. We then explained to her about our mission, AWA, ZeroTopia and the existence of other worlds.'' Ichigo explained.

"Then in exchange, she explains everything to us, from the magical girls to the Witches.'' Setsuna added.

"And after that, she decided to lend us a hand in exchange for something." Ichigo said.

"So where is she?'' Izuku asked.

Then coming out from the still open vortex was a young girl. The girl had a long red hair tied in a loose ponytail by a red bow and red eyes, she is currently wearing a blue hoodie jacket over black crop top, blue denim shorts and brown boots.

"Yo!" the girl greeted with a grin.

Both Mami and Homura's eyes widen as they recognized the girl, "Kyouko Sakura!" the former exclaimed in shock.

"Yo, Tomoe! Been a while.'' Kyouko replied.

"Mami-san, do you know her?'' Sayaka asked.

Mami nodded, "She and I go way back and is also a veteran magical girl.'' she replied before turning to Kyouko, "What are you doing here? Doesn't this go to your philosophy of ''every girl for herself"." she pointed out.

Kyouko shrugged, "I would have followed that but this guys told me something that got my attention. They told me that ZeroTopia gives deceased people a second chance in life... so I ask them about my family." she stated.

Mami's eyes widen in realization, "Your family?'' she repeated.

"Kyouko told us that her family are deceased. She's wondering if her family was given a second chance in life at ZeroTopia.'' Setsuna stated.

"And fortunately for her, her family is indeed alive and is currently living somewhere in Uzumaki Villa.'' Ichigo stated.

"Do you mean the family of Momo Sakura?!" Nanoha pointed out.

Kyouko nodded, "Yeah... Momo is my younger sister. I'm lending them help in their mission as long as they let me see my family again.'' she stated.

"I see...'' Mami muttered, "Then if that we're true, does that mean my family is alive in ZeroTopia?'' she asked hopefully.

"We're not quite sure about that." Nanoha replied, "There are people with Tomoe as their last names but we're not sure if one of them are your parents.'' she stated, "But don't worry, we'll look into it just to be sure.'' she said with a smile.

Mami smiled back, "Thank you very much." she replied with a bow.

"So... what should we do now?'' Kyouko asked.

"We're still waiting for our leader's message before we do something else.'' Kenji replied.

Sayaka then looks around and noticed that Kyuubey is gone, "Hey? Where's Kyuubey?'' she asked.

"Oh! Kyuubey left a minute ago, it told me that it has something important to do.'' Mami replied.

Taking the chance now that Kyuubey is gone, Nanoha secretly sent a message to Chizuru. A few minutes later, Chizuru sent a message on Kenji's tablet.

Kenji looks at his tablet before facing everyone, "It's Chizuru, he wants us to meet him at the place we're staying at.'' he announced.

"To where?'' Madoka asked.

"The Mikuni Household.'' Kenji replied.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Homura's eyes widen in horror when she heard the name "Mikuni". Things are really not going in her way.

 **And done! Yup! Both Oriko and Kirika are now reform! So they're not the main baddies in this fic and I think you all know who it is. Also, I had Kyouko Sakura joined the cast way earlier than expected, don't worry her past will be explained later.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure from Puella Magi Oriko Magica**

 **Kyouko Sakura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

 **-OMAKE-**

Still in Mami's apartment, Kyouko is staring at the AWA members sans Madoka and Homura.

"Hmm... Ichigo told me that AWA fighters are really strong.'' Kyouko mused, "I wonder if that's true.'' she though out loud. Her eyes then landed on Izuku, "This guy is definitely a wimp.'' she rudely commented making Izuku chuckle nervously.

However, just because Izuku was not offended, the girl who had a crush on him was.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?!" Madoka exclaimed in anger as her body was engulf in flames. She was about to tackle Kyouko down but Mami, Sayaka and Homura quickly grabs her, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO PIECES FOR CALLING IZUKU-KUN A WIMP!" she threatened.

Her outbursts scares Kyouko, that the redhead ran behind Ichigo and Setsuna.

Nanoha let's out a giggle while Kenji facepalm in annoyance.

"I wonder how Chizuru is doing.'' Fumikage thought out loud.

Meanwhile, back at the Mikuni Household, we see Chizuru, Oohori, Oriko and Kirika having tea, when the male blonde's head perked up.

"I had nagging feeling that we're missing out something funny.'' Chizuru stated much to their confusion.

 **And that's that! Hope you like the omake. Next chapter, an unexpected chaos will occur.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	3. Nightmare on Broad Daylight

**And here I am with a new chapter! Seems everyone likes that Oriko and Kirika we're reform in this fic as well as Kyouko's early addition in this story.**

 **Here's a random quote from Gintama - "Why the sea so salty? Because you city folk pee whenever you go swimming!". Try figuring out what the fuck that means.**

 **Jason2108 - I rather not spoil things for now but all I can say is that I'm following the anime while changing some of it's plots.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 111-**

 **Mitakihara City, Mikuni Household**

Homura Akemi doesn't know what to think anymore.

First things first, she wasn't expecting her "friends" to follow her and Madoka in their world. Then Kenji Kazama handcuffed her arms to avoid her from using her powers and now... she's and her "friends" are now residing inside an old mansion, own by Oriko Mikuni, of all people.

Homura knows everything about Oriko. From her past, her powers, her ambitions... she knows everything including the part where she kills other magical girls. But much to her shock, rather than seeing the cold and manipulative Oriko, the said girl is getting along well with everyone.

How could this happen?

"Hey, Homu-Homu!" Chizuru called, "Where should we placed the TV? To the left or to the right?'' he asked while Izuku Midoriya and Fumikage Tokoyami carries a large flat screen television... which is colored silver by the way.

There's her answer.

Homura let's out a groan in response, "Then right it is! Thanks!" Chizuru said with a grin.

"She didn't even give us an answer.'' Fumikage pointed out.

Izuku chuckled, "Mah... let's just get this TV down on the right place.'' he stated.

Homura let's out a quiet sigh before watching the three boys placed the TV down. Currently, they're inside the living room, Oriko and Kirika is having a talk with Nanoha Takamachi while Ichigo Kurosaki and Setsuna Sakurazaki are having a talk with Kyouko Sakura. Mami Tomoe stayed back in her apartment while Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki already went back home.

As for Kenji Kazama and Oohori...

"I swear if things went south, I'm totally, absolutely blaming you!" Kenji exclaimed in annoyance as they entered the room.

"What did you guys do?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kenji then jabbed his thumb at Oohori, "This numbskull decided to tap on someone else's cable to this mansion.'' he replied.

Oriko gasped in surprise, "Isn't that illegal?'' she asked in concern.

"Illegal if you get caught.'' Oohori replied with an innocent smile.

"Hey! I like this cable! It had 800 channels!" Chizuru exclaimed while holding the remote as he browse through the channels. He along with Izuki, Fumikage and Kyouko are sitting on the green couch.

"And in an instant... we got ourselves four couch potatoes.'' Kenji grumbled.

Nanoha giggles before turning to Oriko, "We still can't thank you enough for offering us a place to stay Oriko-san.'' she said.

Oriko shyly waves her hands, "It's no pleasure... it's been a long time since this home was filled with people." she said before turning everyone whom is arguing which channel to watch, "Having this many people in my home makes me happy.'' she admitted with a smile.

"Just wait until you meet the rest of our friends, you're going to like them despite their rowdiness.'' Nanoha stated with a smile.

"Even the magical girls that I... killed...'' Oriko said looking down in shame.

Nanoha then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry I believe that they already forgiven you and even if they don't, you had us as your friends.'' she said with a smile.

"Friends...'' Oriko muttered softly before smiling again, "Thank you.'' she replied.

Kirika then pouted, "Oriko... are you forgetting that I'm your best friend.'' she pouted.

Oriko giggled, "Don't worry Kirika, you're still my best friend.'' she replied much to the eyepatch girl's delight.

Nanoha then noticed that Ichigo and Setsuna heading towards the door, "Where are you guys going?'' she asked.

"Bed." Ichigo replied.

"The two of us are going to have an early patrol tomorrow, so we need to sleep early.'' Setsuna explained.

Oriko stood up, "Wait a second! I'll prepare the rooms for the two of you.'' she offered.

"Thank you, Oriko-dono but you don't have to trouble yourself. You're the owner of this mansion.'' Setsuna reasoned.

"That's all right. At least I can have some sense of purpose of living by being useful to someone.'' Oriko replied.

The two stares at her for quite sometime as they fully understood what she meant, Ichigo gave her a smile, "Then... thank you for the assistance." he said.

Oriko smiled back, "Hai.'' she replied.

As Oriko left to show Ichigo and Setsuna their rooms, Nanoha and Kirika watches them with a smile, "Despite everything that happened to Oriko, she's really good girl." she commented.

Kirika nodded, "Yeah.'' she replied.

"She kinda reminds me of my friend, Fate.'' Nanoha mused.

"Fate?'' Kirika asked.

"A very good friend of mine.'' Nanoha replied.

As Nanoha talks to Kirika about her friend Fate, Chizuru handed the remote to Kyouko before making his way to Homura, whom is sitting in one chair.

"Hey Homu-Homu! Ya doing good?!" Chizuru greeted with an amused grin.

Homura slightly blushed before looking away, "Shut up... I'm already frustrated that my powers were restrained and I don't want your annoying voice ringing in my ears." she said with a scoff.

"Well... we're all pretty upset about you for abruptly disappearing like that." Chizuru stated, "You should really be ashamed of yourself.'' he chastised like a disappointed grandmother.

"Like I care if you guys are upset, it won't change a thing about me." Homura replied with a huff.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "Whatever... anyway, I brought someone in this mission whom wants a nibble out of you for taking Madoka away without his consent.'' he said as he brought out a familiar PokeBall.

Homura's eyes widen when she realized the thing in his hands, "You didn't...'' she muttered in shock.

Chizuru wiggles his eyebrows, "Ho-ho-ho... I just did.'' he said as the PokeBall opens followed by a flash of light.

Then everyone inside the room heard Homura screamed, they turned around to see the raven-haired girl getting pounced on the floor by a large canine creature known as Arcanine... or Arcy for short.

"You blonde bundle of annoyance!" Homura cried as she tries to push off Arcy away, "Why do you have to bring this blasted creature in this mission?!" she demanded.

"Arcy misses Madoka and he's pretty upset when you took her away from him.'' Chizuru replied while picking his nose, "Plus... this also a slight revenge from me.'' he added.

"Revenge!" Homura repeated, "What did I ever did to you?!" she demanded.

"Ever since Madoka disappeared, Arcy had been biting my head to ease it's worries like some sort of therapy.'' Chizuru replied with a blank look, "I lost a lot of blood in the span of one minute.'' he added.

"That's hardly a reason for revenge!" Homura retorted.

Chizuru shrugged, "Whatever... have fun with Arcy.'' he said before walking away.

"Wait up! Get this creature off me!" Homura demanded.

"Rar!" Arcanine barked.

That night... Homura fell asleep with Arcanine on top of her which somewhat adorable... and Oohori took a picture of it.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day, we go to the Mitakihara General Hospital. Inside we see a lot of people walking around from employees, to patients and visitors, among those visitors are Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki, both are wearing their Mitakihara Middle School uniforms as they walk in one hallway.

"So what are you going to talk about with Kamijou-san?'' Madoka asked.

"Well... I don't know... I forgot to bring him any CD today so I don't really know... but I do want to see him." Sayaka admitted with a sheepish smile.

Madoka hummed, "Since Kamijou-san likes music, I think you should have a conversation about that topic, that may cheer him up.'' she suggested.

"Ooh! Nice idea!" Sayaka replied with a thumbs up.

The two then turns in one corner only to encounter a weird sight of... Chizuru Tachibana about to push the alarm button on the wall.

Out of instinct and like a bullet, Madoka quickly charges towards the blonde, "Dame Chizuru! Don't do that!" she exclaimed while delivering a headbutt to his sides.

"Oof!" Chizuru grunted in pain as he fell down the floor.

Madoka then realized what she's done, "Ah! I'm sorry Chizuru! I didn't meant to do that!" she excalimed. Oh, sure you do!

Chizuru then slowly got up, "D-D-Don't w-w-worry... I-I b-brought that t-t-t-to myself.'' he admitted weakly before taking a deep breath, "It's nice to see you again Madoka, we we're worried about you." he stated with a smile.

"Sorry about that... didn't expect our sudden disappearance will turn into a problem." Madoka replied with a bow.

"No problem as long as you're okay, then that's all that matter to us." Chizuru replied before turning to Sayaka, "By the way, who's your friend?'' he asked.

"Oh! This is my best friend Sayaka Miki.'' Madoka introduced, "Sayaka... this is my good friend Chizuru Tachibana and the leader of the AWA group in their mission." she stated.

"Eh?!" Sayaka exclaimed in shock, "He's the leader! I always thought your leader was someone tall and scary looking!" she said.

A tick-mark appears above Chizuru's head after hearing her statement, "Oh... and you blunt. We just met each other and not a minute later, you already made jab about my height.'' he said in mild anger.

"Sayaka! Chizuru is nineteen years old! Treat him with respect!" Madoka scolded.

"Really?'' Sayaka asked in surprise, "Sorry about that.'' she apologized with a small bow.

Chizuru sighed, "It's fine, you're not the first and definitely not the last person, who'll make a jab about my height.'' he said, "Anyway... what are you girls doing here?'' he asked.

"I'm accompanying Sayaka in visiting our classmate Kamijou-san.'' Madoka replied making Sayaka blush.

"Kamijou? I know Touma gets hospitalized a lot but I don't think he'll be admitted in this hospital." Chizuru stated, "And uh... classmate? Touma is in high school, how did he become you're classmate.'' he pointed.

"You're wrong!" Madoka cried, "We're talking about Kamijou Kyousuke! Not Touma!" she retorted.

"Ah... I understand.'' Chizuru replied.

Madoka sighed, "By the way... what are you doing here?'' she asked.

Chizuru then look around before turning to the girls, "I'm currently patrolling around this hospital in case another batch of monsters appears in this area." he replied bringing out his tablet, "As of now, everything seems fine but you never know when they'll make an attack.'' he stated.

"But why here?'' Sayaka asked in worry.

Chizuru shrugged, "Hell if I know.'' he replied, "But not just this place but we're all patrolling every nook and cranny of this city." he stated.

"Things really got busier for you guys." Madoka commented.

"Yeah... not only that we had to deal with Witches, we also had to deal with whatever those idiots from the Apostles send here.'' Chizuru grumbled.

Then suddenly people then began running pass them with panic look in their faces much to the trio's surprise.

"Woah! What's going on?!" Sayaka exclaimed in shock.

Chizuru then grabs a man's arm stopping him from running, "Sir! What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Monsters! Monsters suddenly appeared out of nowhere! You better get out of here before it gets you!" the man exclaimed before Chizuru let's him go.

Then coming out from the corner are a group of Hollows, viciously eyeing the trio like a piece of meat.

"Look at that! Those Hollows are pretty bold to appear in the broad daylight!" Chizuru commented.

"What should we do?'' Sayaka asked, "Should we call Mami and the others?'' she suggested.

Chizuru then checks on his tablet, "No good... I think they're busy fending off creature in the area they're patrolling.'' he replied putting away the device, "Guess I had no choice...'' she said before pulling out his sword from his sleeves much to Sayaka's awe, "... I need to take this alone until help arrive.'' he claimed before turning to the girls, "You two should go and help others evacuate this hospital.'' he ordered.

Madoka nodded, "Hai!" she replied.

"You can count on us!" Sayaka said with a grin.

As the two girls left, Chizuru turns towards the Hollows slowly approaching him as he let's out a smirk, "Come and get me, you snakeshits!" he exclaimed.

 **Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

"Wow... that's new.'' Chizuru commented.

 **Fight!**

 **(Play Gintama OST - Ibara Gaki To Bara Gaki)**

The Hollows then charges forward at Chizuru but the blonde stood still. Suddenly one Hollow swung it's claws towards him but Chizuru swiftly slices it before following it a powerful uppercut sending the crashing through the ceiling.

Chizuru looks at them with a crazed look, "Now... time for this animal to be unleashed from it's cage.'' he said.

Chizuru charges at one Hollow slicing it hard on it's chest before leaping over it, he then slices another Hollow on the neck before turning around blocking a strike from another creature, the blonde pushes it away before stabbing it on the head. Chizuru quickly ducks down when another Hollow swung it's claws at him before kicking it on the jaw which he then follows by stabbing it on the jaws. Another one charges at him but he quickly jumps above it before stabbing his sword on the creature's back, twisting it a bit making it screech in pain.

One Hollow opens it's mouth before firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy towards Chizuru. Unfortunately for the creature, the blonde dodges this before he quickly made a beeline towards the Hollow stabbing it on the mouth, killing it.

Chizuru looks at the remaining Hollows with a grin, "Saa... if you want some, come get some!" he challenged.

* * *

As this is going on, inside one room we see a young boy whom is backed against the wall in fear. The young man had a short gray hair and eyes, he is currently wearing a white hospital clothes. This is Kyousuke Kamijou.

In Kyousuke's mind, he is totally having a bad day. First, he was told that the current state of medicine is incapable of healing his left hand, saying that it would take a miracle or magic for him to play again. Second, he was told to give up his dream which broke his spirit. And now, a strange monster is standing in front of him ready to take him out.

Yup! He was having the worst day ever and he was going to die.

He then closed his eyes as the creature approaches him, waiting for his impeding doom. But before anything could happen he heard a loud gunshot, he opens his eyes to see a lone figure standing by the window, he then looks down at the creature which seems to be fading before looking back at the figure. From the looks of it, the figure was a girl only two years older than him, she is currently wearing a white sailor uniform over a blue swimsuit and a pair of white nurse shoes. She had a short brown hair but her face is obscured by a Domino mask. She was also holding a shotgun.

The girl turns to him, "Are you okay?'' she asked.

Before he could answer, Sayaka and Madoka barges in the room, "Kamijou-san! Are you okay?'' the former asked in worry.

Madoka then turns to the masked girl and instantly recognized her as Yoshika Miyafuji, "Yoshi-" she was about to say but Yoshika placed a finger on her mouth, "-noya!" she said avoiding revealing Yoshika's real name. Fortunately for them, Sayaka and Kyousuke didn't hear that.

"I'm all right Miki-san.'' Kyousuke replied before turning to Yoshika, "She saved my life." he pointed.

Yoshika waves her hands, "It's no pleasure.'' she replied before noticing Kyousuke's hands, "Is there's something wrong with your hand?'' she asked.

Kyousuke looks down in sadness, "Ugh... my hand is broken... because of this, I can't play the violin and might never again...'' he replied making Sayaka gasped in shock.

"What do you mean by that?'' Madoka asked in concern.

"They told me that the current state of medicine is incapable of healing my left hand, saying that it would take a miracle or magic for me to play again." Kyousuke replied with a painful expression.

"I see..." Yoshika muttered before outstretching her hand, "Let me see that hand.'' she requested much to everyone's confusion, though Madoka realized what she was about to do.

Kyousuke was reluctant and confused at first but he did what he was told, Yoshika then placed her right hand on top of his as a blue light engulfs both of their hands much to his and Sayaka's surprise while Madoka smiled. After a few minutes, the light died down and Yoshika let's go of Kyousuke's hand.

"Now... try moving your hand.'' Yoshika suggested.

Despite Kyousuke's confusion, he slowly did what he was told and much to shock he could move his fingers again, "H-how?'' he stammered.

Yoshika smiled, "I healed your hand with my magic, I'm a doctor after all.'' she replied, "But if you ask me, there's still other ways for your hand to be healed. Either the doctors are very incompetent or just plain stupid. Anyway, what matters is that your hand is healed and you had the chance to play the violin again." she explained.

And with that, Kyousuke began to cry in joy, "T-thank you very much... I... I... I can finally continue pursuing my dream again...'' he said with a bow.

Yoshika waves her hands, "It's fine." she replied before turning to Madoka and Sayaka, "I suggest all of you go to a safe place for now while we deal with those creatures.'' she suggested before jumping through the window while the two girls helps Kyousuke move out of the room.

* * *

Back with Chizuru, a Hollow charges towards him but he quickly dodges out the way, he quickly got behind the creature and kicks it down before stabbing his sword on it's back, killing it.

The blonde turns around and let's out a sneer, "There's no end to them.'' Chizuru grumbled in annoyance.

"Uryaaaahhh!" a loud battle cry was heard.

Chizuru turns around to see Eren Yaeger slicing his way through the hordes of Hollows. Eren is currently wearing his short light-brown jacket over a light-colored shirt, a brown sash around the waist, white pants and dark brown, knee-high leather boots.

"Chizuru! I came to help!" Eren exclaimed.

"Much appreciated!" Chizuru replied with a grin, "Did you come alone?'' he asked.

Eren slices another Hollow, "Four of us arrive today! Yoshika is inside the hospital helping people...'' he said making Chizuru smiled that Yoshika is here, "... Reisen is also here, she just cast an illusion barrier to keep this weird events obscured from the civilian's view.'' he stated.

"And who's the last one?'' Chizuru asked.

Before Eren could answer, several Hollows were being sent flying in the air followed by a maniacal laughter. Behind them was a tall young man with green hair styled in a mohawk and teal eyes along with a few blue piercing on his left eye & nose and a black goatee. He is wearing a spiked-dark collar, a black t-shirt with a white skull logo and white sleeves, black baggy shorts, white socks and red & white rubber shoes. This is Duncan Nelson.

"Oh yeah! I'm strong!" Duncan boasted with his arms raised up high in triumph.

Chizuru chuckled, "Well at least he's not incompetent.'' he commented, "All right! Let's show this freaks what we're made off!" he exclaimed.

And with that, the three boys charges forward and continued their onslaught.

Eren was the first to strike, swinging his twin blades he slashes one Hollow by the shoulder before slicing it's neck(out of habit). He then made a beeline towards a floating Hollow using his 3D Maneuver Gear, he swung himself in the air before doing a 360 slicing the Hollow in half.

"Not gonna use your Titan form?" Duncan asked.

"I can these guys on without using that." Eren replied as he continues to fight.

Duncan chuckled before charging forward. He then turns his fists into hard metal and began punching and slugging many Hollows on his way. Then a much larger Hollow throws a punch at him but he quickly caught it before pulling it's arm into a tight armlock, Duncan then turns his entire arm into metal before elbowing the creature's arm before tearing it off from it's shoulder and finishes it off by smashing the detached on the creature's head.

Chizuru made a mad dash towards his targets. He slashes one Hollow on the neck part before stabbing it's sides, he then kicks away the said creature before stabbing another one on the chest. Then Chizuru decide to use his teleportation ability and quickly disappeared in a flash before suddenly appearing behind a much larger Hollow, "Wham!" he said out loud slashing it's back, he disappeared again and reappears next to a much smaller Hollow, "Stab!" he said stabbing the creature on the head, he disappeared once more before reappearing in front of a muscular Hollow, "Slash!" he said slashing the creature in half.

Chizuru landed safely on the ground before taking a deep breath, "Yeah..." he said in a smooth voice, "That takes care of them." he claimed.

 **BREAK OUT!**

 **-BREAK-**

After the battle, the gang are now gathered at another building's rooftop with Chizuru explaining the situation to the newcomers. Madoka and Sayaka(after bringing Kyousuke to his parents) are there as well along with Yoshika(still wearing a domino mask) and another girl.

The other girl shares the same height as Yoshika. She had a long light-purple hair, red eyes and a white rumpled rabbit ears on top of her head. She is currently a long-sleeve black business suit over a white shirt and red tie, beige skirt, white socks and reddish-brown shoes. This is Reisen Udongein Inaba.

"So basically, aside from monsters sent by the Apostles, we need to look out for these Witches." Duncan mused before turning to Yoshika, "And we don't mean you." he stated making Yoshika giggle in response.

Sayaka was taken a back by that, "Eh? She's a witch?!" she exclaimed.

Madoka nodded, "Hai! But she is different from the Witches here since the Witch in her world is more like a military profession." she explained.

"I see." Sayaka replied.

"So, are you the only guys sent here?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes, for now." Reisen replied, "Though the organization will be sending more members by tomorrow morning." she stated.

"But we need a place for us to gather." Eren said, "Somewhere large." he added.

"Chizuru and the others are currently staying at the Mikuni Household, I believe that place is large enough for a gathering." Madoka stated.

"Then our problem is solve." Eren said.

"Can we get the address of the Mikuni Household so we can share it with the others." Reisen requested as Chizuru handed his DTG to hers and began to work on it, "By the way, the Headmaster said that we'll be under your leadership, so I'm looking forward with working with you." she said handing back his device.

"Likewise." Chizuru replied before turning to Yoshika, "Glad you join this mission Yoshika, we could really use your assistance." he said.

Yoshika slightly blushed, "Um... thank you. But to be honest, I really want to go on a mission with you, so I decided to join." she replied with a smile.

Chizuru smiled back with a tint of red on his cheeks, "Really? Thanks." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Sayaka was surprised by their interactions before leaning on Madoka, "Hey Madoka... what's up with those two?" she asked in a whisper.

"They're currently dating." Madoka whispered back making Sayaka gasped in surprise.

"I think we should meet up with everyone in this Mikuni Household." Duncan suggested.

Chizuru then checks on his tablet, "Good idea. The others are already done with their patrols so they'll be heading back in Oriko's mansion." he stated before turning to Madoka, "By the way, I brought Arcy with us, I bet you want to see him." he said.

"Arcy is here!" Madoka exclaimed in delight.

"Who's Arcy?" Sayaka asked in confusion.

"A very good friend of mine! I bet you'll like him too!" Madoka replied with a cheery smile.

And with that, the unlikely group made their way to their current base operation, though Sayaka is in deep thoughts.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that evening at Sayaka's home, the blue-haired girl is currently inside her room talking to Kyuubey.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kyuubey asked.

Sayaka nodded, "Hai! Those monsters almost hurt Kyousuke, that's is why I want power so I can protect him." she replied in determination.

Kyuubey nodded, "I see... now shall we begin?!" he said.

 **And that's it for this chapter. If you're wondering, yes, I did another change in the story. In the original story, Sayaka made a wish of Kyousuke's hand getting healed in exchange of forming a contract with Kyuubey. In this fic, it's Yoshika who healed Kyousuke's hand but that ain't stopping Sayaka in forming a contract with Kyuubey.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Kyousuke Kamijou from Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

 **Duncan from Total Drama**

 **Reisen Udongein Inaba from Touhou Project**

 **Gonna thank Marcus the Kane for lending me his idea of Duncan having the abilities to turn his body into metal.**

 **Next chapter, more allies is coming and the culprit behind the appearance of the monsters will be revealed.**

 **Until then Paalam!**


	4. New Arrivals - Madoka's Strange Night

**A/N: Some says that the parent's role as parents ends once they get old. But to me, a parent is still a parent, no matter how old they are, they are still my parents. And nothing can change that fact.**

 **Here's another random quote from Gintama - _"_ _Does a dying father who wishes to see his son really need a reason for that? Do children need a reason to see their parents either? A reason for father and son wanting to meet? He just wants to see the other's face. Isn't that reason enough?"_ \- Gintoki Sakata**

 **yuiharime - well I'm trying to figure out whom to pair Sayaka with. Either with Kyousuke or another male character but I'll figure it out soon enough.**

 **Jason2108 - unfortunately, Eren won't be using his Titan form. He can only use whenever a Titan is present, though he did used it once off-screen back in the Harle Festival.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 111-**

 **Mitakihara City, Mikuni Household**

The next day, everyone including the newly arrived Eren Yeager, Duncan Nelson, Reisen Inaba and Yoshika Miyafuji, Madoka Kaname and Mami Tomoe are gathered around inside Oriko Mikuni's home. Despite learning about Oriko's past misdeeds, Mami gets along well with her due to the fact that they're both orphans. Madoka is currently having fun with Arcy, the two are happy now that they're back together. At the other side of the room, we see Chizuru Tachibana and Yoshika having a good time chatting with each other while Homura Akemi watches them in jealousy.

Kyouko Sakura then approaches the couch where Izuku Midoriya, Fumikage Tokoyami and Duncan are watching TV, "Hey Guys!" she greeted, "What are you guys watching?'' she asked.

"A news report of some douchebag raiding a restaurant and held people hostage until he was killed by a sniper.'' Duncan replied with a blank look.

"A cruel death but he had it coming if you ask me.'' Fumikage commented.

"Why the hell are you watching the news?'' Kyouko asked indecorously.

Izuku scratched his cheeks, "Actually... we we're watching a movie when the news came up, so we decided get on with it until it's done.'' he replied.

Eren along with Kenji Kazama and Nanoha Takamachi enters the room.

"Okay guys!" Kenji called getting everyone's attention, "I just received word from HQ that several more of our friends is coming here in a few minutes directly inside this room.'' he announced.

"So we want everyone to back away a little to make room for the newcomers." Nanoha requested.

Everyone nodded and backs away, "That's wide enough.'' Kenji stated with a nod.

"How much longer before they arrived?'' Setsuna Sakurazaki asked.

Eren looks at his watch, "In about 3... 2... 1..." he counted.

Suddenly a large blue vortex appeared behind the three which took them by surprise, "What the?! Why the hell the portal had to appear behind us?!" he exclaimed as everyone burst out laughing.

Four individuals are the first to come out from the vortex which are Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Kuu Fei and Koutarou Inugami. Negi is currently wearing his blue uniform jacket over a white blouse with red tie, blue trouser and brown shoes, Asuna is currently wearing a black tank top underneath a red off shoulder long-sleeve top, blue tight jeans and red & white rubber shoes, Kuu is currently wearing a yellow tank top underneath an orange(Naruto approved!) hoodie jacket, white skirt, black cycling shorts and white sneakers and Koutarou is currently wearing a black open uniform jacket over a white top, black pants and black shoes.

"Everyone!" Setsuna called in delight, "I'm glad you came.'' she said.

"Hai! When we heard about the situation, I was among who volunteered to join this mission and do everything I can to help." Negi replied with a smile.

Nanoha giggled, "I'm glad that we get to work together again, Negi-sensei.'' she said.

"Hai! I do too!" Negi replied.

"All right! I'm soooo gonna vent all of my hate in the world against those son of a Witches!" Koutarou exclaimed as he pounded his fists together.

"Calm down, don't get too excited." Asuna grumbled, "You'll get the chance to pummel some Witches later on. For now, let's settle in first.'' she said, "Geez... how the heck Dan managed to influenced this kid with his beliefs." she muttered.

"I'm interested how the magical girls in this world fight - aru!" Kuu said in excitement.

Ichigo then placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, "You'll be surprise what this girl can do. Aside from her cocky attitude, she can actually back it up with her skills." he said making the redhead blush from his statement.

Then five more persons came out from the portal before it closed. This is persons are Kanonno Grassvalley, Zoro Roronoa, Erza Scarlet, Lloyd Irvings and a female adult. Kanonno is currently wearing her white dress jacket with maroon sleeves, a white mantle with orange designs, white & orange high-knee socks wrapped with ribbons and red shoes, Zoro is currently wearing a black tuxedo jacket over a gray buttoned vest and white shirt with black necktie, black trousers and black shoes, Erza is currently wearing her custom-made armor with Heart Kreuz design, blue skirt and black boots and Irving is currently wearing his long-sleeved red shirt, black pants and red boots.

The female adult shares the same height as Nanoha. She had a long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail with a black ribbon and had dark red eyes, she is currently wearing a white cloak over a dark dress coat with white patterns and red belt around her stomach part, black office skirt with white & red patterns, black thigh-high socks with red lining, silver shoes with yellow metal pads, on her right hand was a black glove and on her left arms is a silver metallic gauntlet. This is Fate Testarossa Harlaown, the best friend of Nanoha.

"Fate-chan! I'm glad that you came.'' Nanoha exclaimed in delight as the two pressed their hands together.

"Well I finally got time, so I decided to use it to help you guys in this mission.'' Fate replied with a smile.

Nanoha smiled back, "We really appreciate your help Fate-chan." she said.

Setsuna then approaches Erza and Zoro, "Glad you came Erza-dono, we could really used your help here.'' she said.

Erza nodded, "I heard that things gotten a lot troublesome so I decided to join." she replied.

"That and the fact that we've been itching for some action." Zoro bluntly admitted.

Meanwhile, Kenji and Oohori are having a talk with Kanonno and Lloyd, "So, the two of you are representing Ad Libitum?'' the former asked.

"Yeah! But to be honest I actually wanted to test myself against this Witches, seeing if I actually made progress with my training.'' Lloyd stated while rubbing the back of his head.

Kanonno then released a sigh which caught Oohori's attention, "What's wrong Kanonno?'' he asked.

"Well... I just wish that Tohru-kun was in this mission too." Kanonno replied.

"It can't be help Kanonno, Tohru is needed for another mission, the two of you can't be together most of the time." Lloyd stated.

"I know that... but I already miss him!" Kanonno whined making Lloyd scratch his head in frustration.

Then Oohori handed something to her, "Here... this might cheer you up.'' he said showing a small Tohru doll.

Kanonno grabs the doll in delight, "Thank you Oohori.'' she said while hugging the doll tightly.

Kenji turns to the Japanese Superman, "Where did you get that doll? More importantly, where did you get a doll that looks like Tohru?!" he asked in shock.

Oohori shrugged, "I just found it.'' he replied.

Later the newcomers introduced themselves with the locals. Fate gets along well with Mami, Kirika and Oriko because she can relate to them though she was horrified from what they been through while Zoro and Erza was introduced to Kyouko by Setsuna and Ichigo and the younger redhead challenges the swordmasters in a fight but Ichigo quickly pulls her back.

Madoka pats Arcy on the head much to it's delight, "Who's the good boy? Who's the good boy?'' she said with a smile.

"You know... you really should take Red's offer of becoming a Pokemon Trainer.'' Kanonno stated, "I know you're busy with training but I believe you had potential of becoming one.'' she said.

"I don't know... I admit I want to become one but I wanna focus on my own training.'' Madoka replied.

Izuku overheard their conversation approaches them, "Why not do both.'' he suggested, "I know it's a bit forceful and risky but if you like your training and becoming a Pokemon Trainer at the same time, why not try. It's definitely hard but as long as you had the motivation then I believe that you can do it." he stated, "Heck! Gingka managed to do it, so why can't you.'' he said with a smile.

Madoka blushed at his smile before thinking about what he just said, "Hmm... I... I'll think about it.'' she replied.

"That's fine... rushing things won't do any good." Kanonno said.

"She's right, takes things slowly." Izuku said in agreement making Madoka smile.

Chizuru then claps his hands getting everyone's attention, "All right! With this many people, we could get this operation done in a jiffy... which I hope so... anyway, we need to divide our group into two factions: One faction will patrol during the day and another one at night with the exception of Reisen because her ability to create illusions is needed to keep the out of world events away from the mundane crowd's attentions." he explained.

"How do we do that?" Yoshika asked.

Chizuru the brought out a blue gameboy-like device, "With this! I had Tsukuru lend this to me before coming here.'' he replied.

After that, the two factions were settled: The day team consists of Kenji, Oohori, Negi, Asuna, Koutarou, Kuu, Duncan, Setsuna, Ichigo, Zoro and Erza while the night team consists of Chizuru, Yoshika, Nanoha, Fate, Izuku, Fumikage, Eren, Kanonno, Lloyd, Mami and Kyouko. Like what Chizuru said, Reisen is needed in both teams while Homura cannot join since her abilities are still restrained, Madoka doesn't have prior fighting experience and Oriko & Kirika decided to stay in the sidelines.

"Is there are reason why Akemi-san's abilities are restrained?'' Asuna asked.

"Like I said before... for safety measures.'' Kenji replied with a blank look.

Then Chizuru made a sound, he quickly checks on it and smirks, "Welp! Invaders have been spotted."he said before looking at the day team, "Team... do yer worst.'' he said.

 **-BREAK-**

In an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Mitakihara, the place is infested by numerous creatures such as Eggbears, Lizardmen, Karate Pigs and Zombies. The Day Team arrived as Reisen cast an illusion barrier to keep everything obscured from the public's eyes as everyone got ready for an ambush.

 **Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

"I'm still shock that this kid is a teacher.'' Zoro commented.

"Sensei maybe a kid but he is very mature despite his age." Setsuna stated.

"Way more mature than those idiots from my class." Kenji grumbled.

 **Fight!**

 **(Play Seth Rollins Theme - The Second Coming(Burn it down) by CFO$)**

"Burn it down!" Kenji roared as everyone charges at their enemies while Reisen stayed back to keep the barrier up from shattering.

Erza was the first to strike, now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, she swung her blade hitting many Eggbears that sends them flying in the air, she charges forward at three more Eggbears before swinging her sword on all three at once, killing them. She then summons a mass amount of swords above her, "Blumenblatt!" she yelled as the swords rains down at her targets, killing them one by one.

One Lizardman went straight towards Zoro and attempted to swing it's blade but the green-haired swordsman blocks it with one sword, he then swing all three swords cutting the creature into pieces. Four more Lizardmen charges at him as he got into position, "Santortyu... Tatsumaki!" he said spinning around with his swords unleashing a dragon-like tornado hitting his targets directly killing them.

Using his enhanced speed, Ichigo would strike on many Contaminoids in a very fast phase, he would slice one Contaminoid on the head, he then slices another one in half horizontally and another one vertically. Eight more Contaminoids slowly trudges their way towards him, Ichigo then pointed his blade forward as it absorbs his spiritual energy, "Getsuga Tensho!" he roared swinging his blade as a crescent moon-like energy was unleashed and hits his targets, decimating them.

Setsuna was busy fending off a group of Eggbears, slicing them with her swords while punching and kicking them at the same time. The feathered-shape haired girl jumps above an Eggbear before slicing the back of it's neck, she then rolls down the ground before spinning upwards while slicing two Eggbears on the chest. Another Eggbear swung it's fist at her but she ducks down, kicking the creature between the legs before smashing her sword on it's face.

"I think my training in AWA did wonders.'' Setsuna commented with a satisfied look.

Meanwhile Duncan buttheads with the Karate Pigs, "Is that all you got, you pigs?!" Duncan mocked making the creature charges at him angrily. Duncan smirk as he turns his arms into metal, he punches one Pig on the face sending it crashing down the floor, he then blocks one attack by his bare hands before smashing a fist on the attacker's face, then another Karate Pig unleashes a fury of punches at him but the mohawked young man would block each attacks, Duncan grabs it's locking it in one position while turning his forehead into metal before headbutting the Karate Pig on the head.

Kuu then activates her Pactio but only summoning her staff. She then charges forward at a group of Lizardmen while wildly swinging her staff hitting the creatures on different parts of their bodies, "Take this - aru!" she yelled as she swung her staff hitting a Lizardman on it's neck before she follows it by a powerful kick which sends it crashing towards it's comrades, she then did a backhand punch on another one before smashing the staff on it's side, Kuu then charges her fists with fire before punching another one directly on the face.

"KARATE PIGS!" Koutarou shouted loudly with his fists in the air. He then charges forward tackling a Karate Pig on the ground before bashing it's face with his face before finishing it by stomping on it's face which was so powerful it created a crack on the ground. Another Karate Pig jumps from behind but ducks down before wrapping his arms around it's waist before delivering a powerful german suplex on the ground. Koutarou stood up and saw four more Karate Pigs charging at him, he let's out a smirk as he focuses a massive amount of dog spirit into his fist, "Kuon Bakusai... KEN!" he roared as he releases a highly destructive burst-like punch, blasting away the creatures.

"Ahahaha! Take that you mother hubbers! Yahahaha!" Koutarou laughed.

Asuna watches him from a distance with a deadpan look, "Dan... you're really a bad influence to this kid." she muttered. She then activates her Pactio changing her appearance, she now wears a black lace dress over a white long-sleeve blouse with pink ribbons and a large ribbon tied at her back, dark thigh-high socks and black shoes with ribbons, along with summoning her large blade, "OKay! Let's do this!" she exclaimed.

Asuna charges forward before locking swords with one Lizardman as they pushes each other, then another Lizardman attacks from behind but the heterochromia girl saw and got out of the way causing the said creature to slice it's comrade, Asuna wasted no time and swung her sword, beheading the creature. Asuna the dashed forward to another Lizardman, she then stabs the creature on the chest before slicing it in half, though Asuna grimaced at the green liquids coming out from it's body.

Negi jumps high avoiding the slow attack from a Contaminoid before bringing down a powerful stomp followed by a kick which sends the creature to he side. He looks back to see more Contaminoids coming towards him, "Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" he said casting a powerful wind which blows away the creatures before casting another spell, "Fulguratio Albicans!" he said as he unleashes powerful blast of electricity towards the Contaminoids, blasting them to pieces.

"Nice Negi!" Asuna called as the 10 year old redhead gave her a thumbs-up.

Oohori then uppercuts an Eggbear which he follows with a kick to the gut before finishing it with a powerful European Uppercut, beheading it. Another Eggbear then charges at him swinging it's large arm but the Japanese Superman ducks down and grabs it's legs up under his arm, he then began to swing the creature around in a circle with no signs of stopping, he then tossed the Eggbear in the air before delivering another powerful uppercut towards the jaw, the impact was so strong that it's head exploded.

Kenji then stood in front of countless zombies coming towards him, "It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum... which I don't have one.'' he said.

The orange-haired architect then transforms his briefcase into a machine gun before relentlessly firing a barrage of bullets towards the zombies. but what's more surprising he managed to shot each zombies directly on the head killing them in an instant, then transforms the machine gun into a flamethrower before bursting out flames which scorches the living corpses, he then transforms it into a bazooka before firing it towards his targets, blowing them to pieces.

Kenji then transforms back his weapon into a briefcase, "Burn it down.'' he said.

 **BREAK OUT!**

After the battle, Reisen dispels the barrier as the group gathered around in front of the abandoned warehouse.

"Is that everything?'' Kenji asked.

Reisen then checks on her tablet, "I believe we got all of them as no signs of Invaders are being detected." she replied.

Kenji nodded, "Good. We should head back and report this to HQ while keeping our guards up in case for another attack.

Everyone nodded, "Hai/Okay/Cool!" was everyone's collective replies.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, while the Night Team is making their patrol we see Madoka making her way home after a day of school and playing with Arcy whom is currently in the good hands of Homura... sarcastically speaking.

Madoka hummed cheerfully as she walks, "I'm so happy to see Arcy again, too bad he can't come home with me or else Kyuubey would see him, that or give my mom a heart attack.'' she said.

As she continues to walk, she noticed a familiar girl walking strange in front of her. The girl was slightly taller than her with shoulder-length curly green hair and green eyes, she is currently wearing a Mitakihara Middle School Uniform, dark high socks and brown shoes. This is Hitomi Shizuki, one of Madoka's best friend.

"Hitomi-chan...'' Madoka muttered, "Hitomi-chan!" she called running towards her friend, "Didn't you have practice today?'' she asked. As she got closer, she noticed an odd mark on Hitomi's neck, "A witch's kiss mark?!" she gasped before getting in front of her friend, "Hitomi-chan! Hey, Hitomi-chan!" she called stopping her by the shoulder.

"Ara... Kaname-san. How are you?'' Hitomi greeted.

"What's wrong with you? Where are you going?'' Madoka asked in worry.

"Where? Somewhere much better than here, yes.'' Hitomi replied with a smile.

"Hitomi-chan...''

Hitomi then claps her hands, "Oh, I know! You should come with me!" she declared, "That should be wonderful.'' she said as merrily walks ahead.

Madoka reluctantly following her friend, _"What should I do? Hitomi is totally under control of the Witch... she's acting like a girl who took a whiff of marijuana... like I said that out loud.''_ she thought.

She then noticed many people walking alongside with them, all had Witch marks on their necks, heading towards the abandoned warehouse that the Day Team went earlier.

 _"Okay... this is worst than I thought..."_ Madoka thought, _"Should I call the guys?"_ she thought before slapping her forehead, _"O_ _h right, I forgot... my phone is out of juice."_ she thought

They then entered the warehouse and saw many people inside with one moron mumbling about how terrible his life is. Then suddenly the door was shut as one person was seen carrying a bucket of water before mixing it with detergent.

Madoka then remembers her mom telling about how dangerous mixing a detergent, _"Oh no! They're gonna commit suicide by drinking that poisonous liquid! I better stop them or it's Jonestown all over again!"_ she thought, "No! You can't do that!" she exclaimed running towards them but Hitomi stopped her.

"You must not interupt them, they're doing a holy ritual.'' Hitomi calmly stated.

"Are you serious?! Everyone will die here!" Madoka exclaimed.

"That's right. We are all going to journey to a wonderful world." Hitomi replied, "Do you understand how wonderful that is?'' she asked cheerfully, "Our living bodies are holding us back.'' she said before turning to the pinkhead, "Kaname-san, you'll understand soon.'' she said with a smile as the mind-controlled people claps at her.

Madoka deadpanned, "I understand..." she said before swatting Hitomi's hands off her, "That Jonestown #2 ain't happening?!" she exclaimed before breaking on a run, grabbing the bucket of poisonous contents before throwing it out of the window. She took a deep breath before slowly looking back to see the people walking towards her like a bunch of zombies, "I need to get out of here!" she exclaimed in panic. She tried to open the window but no avail, then she found a door a quickly opens it and ran out before closing the door shut.

She took a deep breath before looking around the room that she entered which was filled with TVs. Then suddenly a smoke then emerges from behind startling her, then the TVs turns on and out comes some creepy looking dolls, "No! Someone save me!" she cried before getting drag inside the TV.

Madoka then found herself floating inside the labyrinth which consists of a distorted painting of carousels, then a TV-looking Witch with dark wings began to show her different footage of Mami including her fate if Fumikage didn't save her. Madoka watches in horror as the creepy wooden angel dolls flew towards her, grabbing her arms and limbs pulling her with all their might as she screams in pain.

Suddenly a blue blur hits the dolls, letting go of Madoka as her body returns to normal. Madoka looks forward and saw her savior... it was Sayaka Miki.

Sayaka is currently wearing a white cape, over a blue off-shoulder dress with a white body corset, blue skirt, white thigh-high socks, blue boots, blue arms warmers and white gloves.

"Sayaka-chan!'' Madoka gasped.

Sayaka slightly turns to her with a smile before charging towards her targets. She brought out her sword and began slashing the Witch's familiars, then she made a beeline towards the Witch stabbing her slashing it upwards, "This is the end!" she exclaimed before stabbing the Witch towards the ground, killing it.

After that the labyrinth vanished as the Hitomi and the other people are slowly coming back to their senses. Outside the warehouse, we see Sayaka and Madoka talking to each other.

"Man, sorry about." Sayaka apologized, "That was really scary isn't it?'' she asked.

"Sayaka-chan... you're wearing...'' Madoka muttered in disbelief.

Sayaka then realized what Madoka meant, "I see..." she laughs nervously, "I guess you can say that I had of change of heart.'' she said before noticing Madoka's worried face, "It's fine.'' she reassured, "I did fine for my first time on the job, didn't I?'' she asked.

"But...''

Before anything else they suddenly heard footsteps, the two turns to the left side and saw Chizuru and Yoshika walking towards them.

"Yo! Madoka, what are you doing here? My tablet suddenly detected a Witch signal in this area, so the two of us decided to check it out.'' Chizuru stated as he glanced at Sayaka, "I guess that has been taken care off.'' he said before turning to Madoka, "An explanation is needed.'' he said with a squeaky voice.

"Who are this time? Miss Minchin." Madoka stated with a blank look.

"I think it's best to explain everything back in Oriko's mansion.'' Yoshika suggested.

"Uhh... that's fine, I guess...'' Sayaka replied nervously.

"By the way, how did the Night Team's task go?'' Madoka asked.

"Wooh! Where do I begin?!" Chizuru said.

 **And chapter done! Hope you like the addition of several more characters in this Mission Fic but that will be all** **for now, I won't be adding more characters unless it's necessary.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Fate Testarossa Harlaown from Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha**

 **Hitomi Shizuki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

 **Next chapter we'll featured what happened during the Night Team's Task while giving a few insight about Kyouko Sakura.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	5. Night Team's Excursion - Kyouko's Past

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Seems everyone likes the last part of the previous which features Madoka, which kinda odd, the part is pretty much the same as the original only with a few lines added. It must be Madoka's somewhat different personality... you may wanna thank Chizuru and Oohori influencing her a little.**

 **Here's another random quote from Gintama - _"Women who ask, "What's more important, work or me?'' Deserve a German Suplex"_**

 **LightSpecter141 - Madoka will become a Pokemon Trainer in later stories, as for having an Eevee as a starter, she can definitely had an Eevee but her first Pokemon, is none other than Arcanine aka Arcy.**

 **xiodan56 - you kinda... lost me there.**

 **threedogsdead - Hitomi will have the same role as in canon, as the unwilling instigator doom.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter we'll be checking on what did the Night Team during the third part of the previous chapter, so let's get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 111-**

 **Mitakihara City**

That night we see the Night Team walking in the city streets with Chizuru Tachibana leading the group, he is currently using his tablet scanning for any Witch signature around the area.

"Do most Witches hides in the city?'' Fate Testarossa asked. She is currently wearing a blue tracksuit jacket and pants, and a red rubber shoes with her hair tied in a low ponytail.

Mami Tomoe shook her head, "Not all the time but they usually tend to hide near the city since there are a lot of people that can be their victim. Most specially those with negative emotions." she explained.

"How do you usually find them?" Kanonno Grassvalley asked.

"We use our a Soul Gem as a medium to find their location since it responds to nearby Witches.'' Kyouko Sakura answered, "But you're leader's device is a lot better if you ask me.'' she admitted.

"Have you tried pointing it at Yoshika, to see if it will respond?'' Lloyd Irvings joked.

"Oh, haha! Very funny Lloyd.'' Yoshika Miyafuji replied sarcastically.

The team then continued to walk inside a dark alley, Chizuru's tablet began to make a small sound, "All right! A Witch is up ahead, so get ready.'' he said earning a nod from everyone as they proceeded to walk ahead.

They all then stopped upon reaching the end where they saw a strange magical circle on the wall. Mami and Kyouko immediately transform in their magical girl form, Mami's attire remained the same Kyouko is now wearing a red sleeveless mantle with a brooch in the middle over a dark dress top, pinkish-red skirt, black thigh-high sock, red boots, white arm warmers with black cuffs. Nanoha Takamachi and Fate also transforms in their Mage uniform.

"All right... time to enter the abyss called the Labyrinth." Chizuru said before turning to Reisen Inaba, "Make sure no one enters this alley at all cost.'' he ordered earning a nod from the bunny girl, "Okay! Let's do this!" he said as everyone enters the magic circle while Reisen stayed behind.

Upon entering the labyrinth, they were greeted but a freaky sight. Everything was white as paper with dark lines circling around the place, with musical notes floating around the premise.

"Jesus! Mary! Joseph! What the hell is this place?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Wow! Everything suddenly turn into a two dimensional drawings.'' Kanonno said in awe.

"Welcome to the labyrinth guys! You'll get use to it's surroundings.'' Izuku Midoriya said with a chuckle.

"As fascinating this place is, it's also very dangerous so keep your guards up." Fumikage Tokoyami said.

Nanoha then pointed Raising Heart high, "Raising Heart, please take data of this surroundings. We're going to need a sample energy of the witch's magical signature so we can send them to AWA for further analysis.'' she commanded.

 _"Yes master.''_ her device replied as it began to scan the area.

"So where should we go next?'' Eren Yaeger asked.

Mami then pointed forward, "The Witch is definitely farther ahead of us so we need to keep going." she said.

Chizuru nodded, "Okay you heard her, let's move." he ordered as they began to march, "And remember... flies makes diseases, so keep your's closed.'' he said randomly making everyone laughed.

"What's up with that?'' Kyouko asked in confusion.

As they kept walking ahead the labyrinth, they suddenly encounters musical note-like creatures with long arms and legs.

"Are those the Witches?" Fate asked as she got into a fighting stance.

Kyouko then brought out her lance, "Nope! Those are the witch's familiars which is kinda like a minion." she replied.

"Typical.'' Chizuru said pulling out his dark blade from his sleeve while Yoshika brought out her guns, "Charge forward everyone! We'll mow through this motherfuckers until we see that Witch!" he shouted.

And with that, the team charges forward while creatures charges back at them.

 **Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

"So how long have you been using magic?'' Kyouko asked.

"I think I was nine back then." Nanoha replied.

"Me too." Fate said.

 **Fight!**

 **(Gintama OST - Rules are Meant to be Broken)**

Kyouko was the first to strike, though instead of relying with her lance, she was kicking the familiars coming at her to the sides. She then let's out grin before swinging her weapon which transforms into a chain staff, hitting every familiars while sending it flying to every directions, the redhead then transforms her weapon back into a lance before stabbing the creature on the chest, she then pulls out her weapon before kicking the familiar towards it's companions.

Kyouko let's out a grin, "Piece of cake." she said.

Mami was gracefully dodging while kicking the familiars coming at her at the same time. She then summons five muskets and began to shoot familiars coming from the distance, she then noticed two familiars charging at her from her left and right so she summons a cannon-like gauntlets before blasting them away. Another familiar charges at her from behind but Mami back flips in the air while kicking it's head, she then pulls out another musket from her chest before shooting the creature dead.

Lloyd charges towards a familiar before delivering a powerful uppercut which sends it flying in the air, he then draws out his two blades, he then slashes his blade upwards hitting the familiar's body while jumping, he then follows this by slashing downwards on the ground. Lloyd does a spin slash to draw nearby enemies closer to him, then blasts them away, creating the image of a lion's head.

"I'm so telling Colette how awesome I was in this fight!" Lloyd said with a grin.

Kanonno was swinging her broadsword gracefully slicing and bashing every familiars going after her. She then stabs her broadsword on the ground as she began to glow, she then slightly lifted herself in the air as she delivers a series of kicks on her targets, "Kuurenka!" she chanted as she pulls her weapon upward before smashing it down on the familiars, killing them. She then stood up and outstretch her arm forward, "Lightning!" she chanted as a lightning bolt shoots out from her palm, blasting her targets to pieces.

Eren was surrounded by many familiar but that ain't stopping this one of a kind badass. He violently swung his blades in great speed and power, slicing the familiars arms and legs, "Graaaggh!" he roared before tackling one familiar on the floor and begun to brutally butcher it's head with his blade, then rolls away before standing up and bringing out a gun before shooting the familiars somewhat immobilizing them, he wasted no time and charges at them stabbing the creatures on the chest, killing them.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage commanded as he sentient shadow crawls on the ground before suddenly appearing below several familiars, then it shot out from the ground in a claw-like form grabbing the familiars before squishing them to pieces, the shadow went back to him. Fumikage looks ahead and saw more familiars running towards him, "Piercing Claw of Dusk!" he bellowed as he shoots out Dark Shadow's claw in great speed hitting the familiars directly before smashing them on the ground.

Izuku charges forward with great speed, green sparks emitting from his body. Unfortunately rather than using his Quirk, Izuku decided to use his chakra strength. He punches one familiar before following it by a spinning roundhouse kick which sends it flying to the sides, he then charges towards another familiar slamming his shoulders at it's abdomen before crashing it down the ground. Izuku then stood up glaring at another familiar as it charges at him, he then cocks his wrist like a gun before charging ahead, "Graaaggghh!" he roared before delivering a powerful superman punch on it's head, the impact was so strong that it exploded.

As Izuku continues to attacks his targets mercilessly, Kyouko was watching him in amazement, "Woah... that pinkhead was right... he's not a wimp." she mused.

Fate gracefully jumps in the air before going downwards kicking two familiars on the head, she landed safely but wasted no time charging forward hitting every familiars with her staff, she then charges her weapon with mana, "Plasma Lancer!" she chanted while casting dozen bolts of yellow energy projectiles in a shape of an arrowhead, shooting it towards her targets exploding them to pieces.

Nanoha is busy fighting another hordes of Familiars, punching, kicking them and using her staff to beat them up. Nanoha grabs one familiar's arm twisting it before slamming it down on the ground, she then did a back flip while kicking another creature sending it crashing the sides. Nanoha took a few steps backwards before pointing her weapon at her targets, "Axel Shooter... Shoot!" she yelled as twelve pink orbs formed around and shot it's way towards the creatures, killing them in the process.

Lloyd then ran passed her, "That attack is called Axel Shooter yet you have to yell the word shoot! What's up with that?!" he said before slicing another familiar.

Nanoha giggled in reply, "Force of habit." she said.

Yoshika has been shooting relentlessly at many familiars with her Thompson. Raining them with bullets non-stop, the familiars gets instantly killed for just charging at her with no means of defense which resulted to their demise. Yoshika then pulls out a grenade, taking off the pin before throwing it on a group of familiars as it explodes. Then out of nowhere, she pulls out a bazooka and a grenade launcher from her blouse before firing it at the same time towards her targets, creating a much more larger explosion while killing the familiars at the same time.

Mami whom witnessed this can't help but feel awe, "Woah... that was amazing." she muttered.

Chizuru watches Yoshika with a smile before turning his attention towards his targets, "Okay... you walking musical monstrosities... let's dance!" he said before charging forward in blinding speed with his eyes sharpening into a deadly glare. He swung his blade rather violently, like always, cutting off and slicing body parts of his enemies. He then cut one's arm before kicking on the ground then follows it by stabbing it's chest, he then spun around slicing another familiar by it's neck decapitating it, he then ran forward before kicking and pinning another one on the ground before stabbing it relentlessly on the chest, with black liquid spilling out like blood.

Kyouko watches him in horror, "Okay... that guy is a beast." she commented.

Eren began to look around, "We've been fighting these freaks for quite a while now but I don't see the actual Witch showing it's face!" he stated.

"I wonder where it is?'' Yoshika asked.

Suddenly they heard a loud and scary musical noise coming from above.

"What was that?" Fate asked.

Izuku then looks up, "I think that answers your question.'' he said pointing above them.

Everyone then looks up to where Izuku was pointing, above them was a large strange flying creature. It's body resembles a musical sheet with large floating arms with sharp claws and it's head is a large G Clef with red orbs as it's eyes.

"That's... a Witch?" Lloyd asked.

Kyouko nodded, "Yeah... Witches takes different forms depending on their victims." she replied.

Chizuru narrowed his eyes before turning to Nanoha and Fate, "Nanoha-neesan and Fate-neesan, you two are the strongest members of this team, we'll leave the Witch to the two of you. Meanwhile, the rest of us will take care of the remaining familiars." he ordered.

Nanoha nodded, "Understood.'' she replied before flying upwards.

"Be careful everyone.'' Fate advised before following Nanoha in facing the flying gruesome.

The Witch then suddenly swoops down towards the team, they quickly ducks down with the creature missing them by an inch, it was about to repeat it's attack but several shots was fired at the large creature.

"You're opponent are us!" Nanoha said flying away.

"Over here!" Fate called following the Ace of Aces.

The Witch let's out an angry screech before following the two mages, Chizuru looks up with a grin, "Give it hell." he said before charging towards another familiar.

Nanoha and Fate continues to soar in the air with the Witch after them, dodging it's every swipes. The two then fired several mana shots at the creature on the eyes temporarily blinding it, the two wasted no time hitting their weapons with a cross-like strike on the creature's body making it scream in pain, suddenly it began to swing it's arm violently as the two mages gracefully dodges it.

The two then flew on the separate direction a few distance away from the Witch, "Are you ready Fate-chan?!" Nanoha called.

"Hai! Let's do this!" Fate replied with a nod.

Both mages pointed their weapons at the Witch while charging it up with mana, "Barrel Shot!" she said casting an invisible binding spell is shot at the Witch, preventing it's movements, "Now Fate-chan!" she called.

Fate nodded, "Plasma Smasher!" she shouted as she fires a pure mana attack with lightning elements imbued in it, the powerful beam shot through the Witch causing it to cry in pain.

 **BREAK OUT!**

The Witch the slowly disintegrates as it dies, the familiars on the ground began to vanish on by one and the labyrinth began to dissolve.

And not a minute later, the team are now back at the alley with Reisen disabling her illusion barrier.

Chizuru let's out a sigh, "Wooh... I think we're done for tonight." he said placing his blade back under his sleeve before turning to Reisen, "Is everything clear?'' he asked.

Reisen then checks her tablet, "Hai! This area is clear from any Witch.'' she replied with a smile.

Eren then brought up the grief seed, "So... who wants this?'' he asked.

Kyouko scoffed before jabbing her thumb at Mami, "Give it to her, I still had a few grief seeds with me." she said much to the said girl's surprise.

Eren then handed the grief seed to Mami, "Thank you." she said before looking at Kyouko with a smile, "I really appreciate your generosity Kyouko-chan." she said.

Kyouko blushed from Mami's statement before turning away, "Shut up! I just did the right thing that's all!" she said as everyone burst out laughing, "Don't laugh at me!" she yelled with flustered cheeks.

Suddenly Chizuru's tablet began to make some beeping noise, quickly fishing it out from his jacket he checks on it, "What the?!" he exclaimed.

"Chizuru, what's wrong?'' Yoshika asked.

"Another Witch signature has been detected!" Chizuru said much to everyone's shock, "And according to my tablet, it's located at the abandon warehouse the Day Team went on earlier!" he stated.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and deal with it!" Kyouko said.

Everyone was about to break into a run when Chizuru spoke, "Wait!" he called stopping them from running, "The signature... it's gone!" he exclaimed.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!'' Lloyd said in disbelief.

"What happened?" Izuku asked in confusion.

Chizuru shook his head, "I don't know... but whatever it is, it's been taken care off. Either by our comrades or another magical girl.'' he stated.

"So... what should we do?" Nanoha asked.

Chizuru turns to Yoshika, "Yoshika and I are going to check the warehouse...'' he started earning a nod from the Fuso witch, "... while the rest of you head back to Oriko's mansion, however if another Witch's signature is detected, don't hesitate to dispose of it as much as possible.'' he stated earning a nod from everyone.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, Chizuru and Yoshika arrived at the abandoned warehouse and much to their surprise, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki are there. The two then discovered that Sayaka had become a magical girl and is the one who took down the Witch. After a few explanations and chat, the two along with Sayaka went back to Oriko's mansion while Madoka decided to go home as her parents are calling for her.

Upon arriving at Oriko's mansion, Mami was shock while the rest were awed that Sayaka became a magical girl, though Homura was not happy with Sayaka's decision.

"Sayaka-chan... do you really had to go through all this?'' Mami asked in concern.

Sayaka rubs the back of her head, "I know it's a shock to you guys but I like I said to Madoka, I had a change of heart. After Kyousuke was almost hurt by those monsters, I wanted powers so I can protect him along with everyone else.'' she explained.

"We just hope you know what you're doing.'' Fumikage stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! Plus, I got you guys to looks after me! I'm still new at this and you guys are lot better, so I'm definitely gonna need your guidance." Sayaka admitted.

Nanoha smiled at her, "That's good. We'll see what we can do for you.'' she replied.

"Anyway... Sayaka Miki, welcome to the team." Chizuru declared with a smirk.

Sayaka smiled brightly, "Hai!" she replied.

Negi Springfield then began to look around, "Hey... where's Sakurazaki-san and Kurosaki-san?'' he asked.

"The two went out in the city with the redhead... going to an arcade or something.'' Duncan replied from the couch as he along with Koutarou Inugami, Eren and Reisen are watching TV.

"Arcade?'' Negi repeated in confusion.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile in an arcade somewhere at Mitakihara City, inside we see Kyouko playing a Dance Dance Revolution game while Setsuna Sakurazaki and Ichigo Kurosaki watches here from behind.

"She's really good with this game, I can tell." Ichigo admitted.

"Do you often play games, Sakura-dono?" Setsuna asked.

"Just once in a while. Being a magical girl can be tiring at times, so I need to find some ways to relieve stress.'' Kyouko replied, "Yatta! High score!" she exclaimed in delight as Setsuna and Ichigo claps at her.

Later that night, the trio can be seen on top of an unfinished construction site with several bags of snacks and drinks beside them while viewing the entire city as the gentle winds blows through them.

"I love hanging out up here." Kyouko admitted.

"I can't deny that... maybe I should try doing this more often.'' Ichigo said while taking a bite of frankfurter.

Setsuna then turns to Kyouko, "Sakura-dono... I was wondering all this time..." she stated, "How did you become a magical girl?" she asked.

Kyouko took a bite of a pocky stick before speaking, "Why do you want to know?'' she asked back.

"I'm just curious but you don't need to answer my question if you don't want to." Setsuna replied.

Kyouko sighed before taking another bite of her pocky stick, "Fine... keeping this to myself might drive me to insanity, so might as well tell you two everything about me." she replied.

Kyouko then began telling them about her life. Having grown up in a poor family, she often has to steal food and hates people who waste it, a logic she also applies to Grief Seeds, as she only goes after fully grown witches. Her's family used to be poor because no one would go to listen to her father's teachings at the church they owned. This was because of his 'radical' ideas on religion. Her wish was for people to listen to her father's teachings. However, this wish led to her downfall when her father learned of her magical girl activities. Believing his daughter to be a witch who sold her soul to the devil, he drank his worries away with alcohol. One day, he snapped and murdered her mother and little sister (Momo) then proceeded to kill himself, leaving her as the sole survivor. Long before, Mami and Kyouko used to be good friends and often teams up with each other in hunting Witches, however due to her sudden change in morals, Mami and her got into a fight that led them to break up their team and go their separate ways.

Kyouko took a deep breath after finishing her story as Ichigo and Setsuna looks at her with solemn expressions, "And that's about everything... weird right?!" she stated with a small chuckle.

"Once this over... I'm going to find your father, I'm going to sock him hard on the face!?" Ichigo exclaimed angrily.

"Kurosaki-dono?!" Setsuna called out in surprise, even Kyouko was surprised by his outburst.

"What kind of father he is?! To do something like that to his family?! I can't believe that he's so blind to appreciate his daughter's help! I swear, what for, I'm gonna hurt him badly!" Ichigo yelled in rage.

"Kurosaki-dono, please calm down!" Setsuna stated.

Kyouko could only stare for Ichigo for a minute before smiling, "Thanks... but I'm slugging my father first before anyone else. I'm going to make him taste all the sufferings I got after their death.'' she said with a smirk.

"I don't think that's a healthy goal, Sakura-dono.'' Setsuna reasoned.

"Just let me slug his face once.'' Ichigo insisted.

"If you insist." Kyouko replied.

"What? What the heck is wrong with the two of you?!" Setsuna exclaimed in confusion.

The trio then burst out laughing as they continue to chat. To Kyouko, this is probably the best time of her life and was glad that she met this two.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile from another building, we see Kyuubey looking over the city with it's emotionless face as the winds gently blew towards it.

 _"I see..."_ Kyuubey spoke with an amused tone, _"So that's what's been going on lately... interesting.''_ it said.

Kyuubey was about to walk away when suddenly a dark hand grabs it's tail pulling the creature up, but before the creature could speak it was suddenly engulf by dark energy spreading across it's body as Kyuubey began to shake violently like it was being electrocuted, and not a minute later, Kyuubey exploded to pieces.

"I see... so this your weakness." the person said with an amused grin before throwing aside Kyuubey's remains, "I like your style of creating havoc but the Apostles don't like creatures like you.'' he said referring to Kyuubey.

The moonlight then shines at the new figure. He is had a spiky blonde hair with a low ponytail and a blue eyes. He is currently wearing a dark yukata with red clouds design underneath a blue haori and wooden clogs. He wears an eyepatch on his left eye.

"I... Chikage Tachibana, a high member of the Apostles... will temporarily aid AWA in this mission...'' Chikage declared before turning around to see another Kyuubey approaching him, "... in getting rid of you pest.'' he said with a diabolical smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Hopping on one building to another, we see another magical girl. She is estimated to be eighteen years old with average height. She had a light-silver long hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes. She is currently wearing a gray long coat with white linings and black collar over a dark crop top, a dangerously short dark shorts strapped on her thigh-high boots with ribbons. This is Suzune Amano.

She then stopped on one building before looking around the city, "I can definitely feel the presence of magical girls here..." she said monotonously, "... I need to find them... and kill them..." she said coldly before jumping again towards another building.

 **And that's it with this chapter! And would you look at that, Suzune Amano(if you're familiar to her) made an appearance! And if you're familiar with her story, then you know what her goals are. And of course, another member of the Apostles made an appearance, and as stated in this chapter he'll be a temporary ally to the gang but who he is, you'll find out soon.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Chikage Tachibana is an OC of mine.**

 **Suzune Amano from Puella Magi Suzune Magica**

 **-OMAKE-**

Back in Normal Earth at Uzumaki Villa, we go to one cafe to see Double D and Aoi Futaba having a chat when Ino Yamanaka approaches them.

"Hey, I heard the two of you doesn't like reading the Game of Thrones books.'' Ino stated taking a seat, "Why?'' she asked.

"The book was a lot more violent than the TV series.'' Double D replied.

"Aren't the events from the Bible are also violent, specifically from the Old Testament.'' Ino pointed out.

"The interpretation shouldn't be that literal, Ino-san.'' Aoi said, "You can't blame other people if they want to use the Bible as a moral support.'' she reasoned.

"Moral comfort? Through genocidal deity.'' Ino said.

"The deluge the genesis caused and the gruesome fate of Sodom & Gomorrah is when the moral character of everyone had fallen.'' Double D stated, "Symbolism as they say." he added with a finger quote.

 **And that's it! I hope you guys like the omake and try figuring out it's meaning.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	6. Madoka vs Suzune - Madoka's Wrath

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Seems everyone are excited about the addition of Suzune Amano to this story. I got to admit, I was completely taken a back by the Puella Magi Suzune Magica manga. The premises of the Madoka Magica & Oriko Magica are already twisted yet Suzune Magica took it to the next level. And despite the executive meddling which cause the third volume of the manga a poorly paced development, it was great story all in all. Thus, the reason why I added them in this story.**

 **Here's another random quote from Gintama - " _Whether I go or not, I'll die anyway. I have an organ more important than my heart. Although you can't see it, I feel it going through my head down to my feet, and I know it exists within me. It lets me stand on my feet, it lets me walk forward without trembling. If I stop here, I feel like it would break... My soul will break."_ \- Gintoki Sakata**

 **Anyway... let's get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 111-**

 **Mitakihara City**

It has been three days since Sayaka Miki became a magical girl and in the past three days, a few things happened. Aside from the usual fighting invaders and Witches, Kyousuke Kamijou returns to school much to Sayaka's delight while Madoka Kaname and her family received a very bad news that their relative Honoka Kanami was murdered which devastated Madoka as she was very close with the said girl. It took a few talk and encouragement from her family and friends that she managed to move on.

It was the weekend as we see Madoka, Sayaka and Mami walking in the streets.

Madoka took a deep breath before letting it out, "Wah! It's nice getting some fresh after a while.'' she stated. She is currently wearing a rainbow colored t-shirt over a white dress, white socks and red & white rubber shoes.

"Well... you were coop inside your room from the past days.'' Sayaka pointed out, "But with what you just learned, I guess it's understandable." she said. She is currently wearing a dark-purple blouse with yellow ribbon tacked inside a yellow denim shorts, black thigh-high socks white three white linings and brown shoes.

"Are you sure you're doing fine now, Madoka?" Mami asked with worried looks. She is currently wearing a white short jacket over a green dress, black thigh-high socks and red shoes.

Madoka nodded, "Hai... I'm still sad and hurt that Honoka is gone... but like what everyone said I need to move on. Honoka won't like it if I keep moping around." she replied.

"I just hope the guys' speculation that your cousin will get a second chance in life at ZeroTopia happens though.'' Sayaka mused.

Madoka nodded in agreement, "I hope so too. So I can see her again and talk to her.'' she said with a hopeful look.

"What are you gonna do if she was indeed given a second chance in life?'' Mami asked.

"I'm going to ask who killed her, find her murderer and beat the hell out of them.'' Madoka replied in a dark tone.

Both Sayaka and Mami were taken a back by her answer, "Okay Madoka... calm down and don't think things too much.'' the former reasoned.

Madoka sighed, "I know... but my decision is final! And no one is stopping me!" she said stubbornly.

Mami looks at the pinkhead in worry, _"My goodness... I hope this won't motivate Madoka in forming a contract with Kyuubey, the poor girl already had enough trouble brewing inside of her."_ she thought.

Suddenly the girls heard the sounds of screeching tires along with collection of rowdy voices, the trio turns around to see a pickup truck going around wildly in the streets, inside the truck they saw Oohori driving and at the back of the truck they saw Duncan, Koutarou Inugami and Kirika Kure cheering loudly. The girls then saw a rope attached at the truck's end while pulling along a red colored couch with Chizuru Tachibana lying on it in the streets, much to their bewilderment.

"Sup girls! Lovely day isn't it.'' Chizuru greeted while in a sexy pose.

"What the heck are those neanderthals doing?!" Sayaka exclaimed.

Madoka deadpanned, "Chizuru got this "magnificent" idea of driving around the town with a pickup truck while being dragged around on the couch. How they got a pickup truck, I had no idea.'' she sated dryly.

"They sure had some "unique" habits.'' Mami commented nervously.

Oohori then parks the truck in front of an ice cream cafe and conveniently the couch parks from behind. Chizuru then got off the couch while the rest got down from the truck as they met up with the three girls.

"You guys sure know how to spend your life to the fullest.'' Sayaka commented sarcastically.

"Thanks.'' Chizuru replied ignoring the sarcasm from her comment,"I'm feeling generous! How about we get some ice cream, my treat!" he offered making the gang cheer while the three girls released a sigh but smiled at him nonetheless.

The gang then enters the ice cream cafe as they head towards the counter and behind the counter is none other than Suzune Amano. She is currently wearing a white blouse underneath a blue apron, black trousers, white shoes and blue cap.

"Welcome.'' Suzune greeted with a smile, "What can I get you people?'' she asked politely.

Chizuru turns to everyone, "What do you guys want?'' he asked.

"Chocolate!" Koutarou replied with a grin.

"Me too!" Kirika followed.

"I'll take the ones with almonds." Duncan said.

"Cheese-flavored ice cream.'' Oohori said with a big grin.

"I'll take vanilla." Mami replied.

"Me too!" Sayaka cheered with her arms up.

"Strawberry please.'' Madoka quipped while scratching her left cheek.

Chizuru nodded, "Three chocolate ice cream with one filled with almonds, one cheese flavor, two vanilla, one strawberry and one blueberry.'' he counted.

Suzune nodded, "Understood. Please wait for a minute.'' she replied before turning around to work.

After a minute, the gang got their ice cream before going in one table. They stayed at the cafe for thirty more minutes before leaving the place.

"Thank you very much. Please come again." Suzune said back with a smile as Oohori closed the door, her smile then turns upside down while in deep thoughts, _"Three of those girls reeks with magical powers... I need to kill them soon.''_ she thought as she eyed the girls outside.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that evening, we see Sayaka and Mami in their magical girl attires walking inside an abandon construction site, Madoka is also with them. The others are currently dealing with invaders from another part of the city, leaving the two of them plus Madoka to deal with the Witch in this area.

"Are you'll be fine coming with us, Madoka?'' Sayaka asked in worry.

"Don't worry... I had someone to fight against those familiars." Madoka replied before bringing out her PokeBall as she releases Arcanine out, "Arcy will protect me from them!" she said petting the large creature.

"Rar!" Arcy replied.

Mami giggled, "If you say so, Madoka-chan." she said.

After a few minutes of walking, the trio of girls and Pokemon found a magic circle by a wall. Taking a few deep breaths, the four finally enters the circle and when they arrived inside the labyrinth, they were greeted by a scary looking garden and the dark atmosphere is not helping either.

Sayaka shivered at the sight, "Geez! This labyrinths are getting a lot creepier as time goes.'' she commented.

"Be careful girls and never let your guard down, no matter what.'' Mami reminded.

Madoka then got on Arcanine's back, "So where do start?'' she asked.

Before anyone could answer her question, the ground began to shake violently when suddenly a large creature pops out from the ground. It appears to be a a sentient golden flower who usually grins passively. It's structure has a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light-green stem. It has a terrifying contorted face with wide dark eyes and a crooked grin.

"What the?!" Sayaka exclaimed in shock.

"It's the Witch! I can't believe that it appeared to us so suddenly!" Mami stated getting ready to fight.

"Welp!" Sayaka yelp, "It's saves us the time from finding it.'' she said bringing out her sword.

"Get ready Arcy!" Madoka commanded as Arcanine growled in reply.

 **Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

"Hey Madoka... have you learn anything from your training?'' Sayaka asked.

"Umm... I learn stealth, endurance, agility...'' Madoka counted.

"Girls! We got a fight going on?!" Mami reminded.

 **Fight!**

 **(Play Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST - Theatre of Witch)**

"Gyahahahaahaha!" the Witch let's out a loud screeching laugh before firing it's petals like bullets at them.

Sayaka ran forward while dodging the attacks and blocking at the same time. She then jumps forward while bringing down her sword but it was blocked by it's leaf like some sort of shield, "Damn! So close!" she cursed dropping down on the ground before taking a few steps back.

The Witch then let's out another laugh and then fires another set of bullet-like leaves towards the girls, Mami then summons a large number of muskets above her before firing back. The two attacks collided at each other causing a large explosion and smoke but a few leaves made it's way out of the smoke and went towards Mami but she managed to gracefully dodges it.

"Arcy! Use Flamethrower!" Madoka commanded.

"Rar!" Arcanine replied before breathing out a large surge of flames towards the creature's body making it screech in pain.

"It works!" Madoka cheered in triumph.

The Witch's face then contorts into an angry expression as it glares down at them.

"Uh-oh... I think you just made it mad, Madoka!" Sayaka pointed out as she held her weapon tightly.

"Stay focus girls and Arcanine! I believe things are going to get serious.'' Mami reminded as she summons several muskets from her chest.

Before any of the girls could attack the Witch, another person ran pass them much to their surprise. And that person is none other Suzune Amano whom is currently wearing her magical girl attire while wielding a long sword.

"What the?!" Sayaka gasped in shock.

Madoka then recognized her, "Isn't she the girl from the ice cream cafe?!" she pointed out.

"She's a magical girl too!" Mami exclaimed in surprise.

Suzune dashes forward as the Witch fires more projectiles at her, Suzune then hops on one enemy projectile on another with ease while slicing some on her way, she then dives forward coating her sword with fire before stabbing her weapon directly on the Witch's face causing it to scream in pain, Suzune wasn't done as she began to swing her sword around in diagonal pattern, slicing the burning Witch into pieces.

"S-sugoi..." Madoka muttered in awe.

"Rar...'' Arcanine growled in the same state as it's master.

"That was awesome!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"She's very experience, I can tell.'' Mami commented.

 **BREAK OUT!**

As the Witch fades away, the place returns to normal. Suzune then eyed the girls as they approaches her, she already expected to see two of three girls with magical girl aura that she briefly met earlier today to be in this place but what confused her is the girl with the pink hair and the strange creature, she then figure out that she's probably a newly contracted girl.

"Umm... thank you very much for helping us." Mami said, "You're really strong.'' she complimented.

"That was fire magic just now, wasn't it?!" Sayaka pointed out, "That was so cool!" she said.

Suzune slightly blushed before looking away, "Ah! Sorry if Sayaka just said something weird." Madoka said apologetically.

"Rar!" Arcanine roared in agreement.

Suzune then turns to them with a smile, "No it's fine. Anyway... we still haven't introduce ourselves." she said, " My name is Suzune.'' she introduced herself, "Would you... tell me your names?'' she asked.

"I'm Madoka and this Arcy." Madoka introduced herself while petting Arcanine.

"Rar!" Arcanine roared in greeting.

"I am Mami." Mami introduced herself with a bow.

"Hi there, I'm Sayaka!" Sayaka greeted with a smile while offering Suzune a handshake.

Suzune's face then become stoic and without a warning she thrusts her sword forward directly at Sayaka's stomach much to everyone's shock and horror. But fortunately for Sayaka, her sword was intercepted by a scythe.

The said scythe belongs from another magical girl who just came out of nowhere.

"You're not killing another magical girl, you damn ripper!" the girl exclaimed. The girl had a long pink hair in two twintails and had pink eyes. She is currently wearing a pink & white sleeveless mantle that resembles a harlequin's with red linings, a white collar with red lines and red necktie, a white belt with red linings around her waist, a light pink skirt, a pink arm-length latex gloves, a black & white stripped thigh-high socks and brown boots. This is Arisa Narumi.

Suzune narrowed her eyes but didn't respond, she pushes the new arrival away before taking a few steps back. She then noticed three more magical girls running towards them.

"Is everyone okay?'' another girl asked. This girl had a dark-blue hair tied in a short high ponytail and blue eyes. She is currently wearing white collar with blue necktie, a white & blue short jacket with folded sleeves over a white & blue swimsuit which expose her midriff, a blue plain band wrapped around her thighs with gun holsters on each sides, thigh-high blue socks, white boots with blue linings and a small blue hat on top of her head. This is Chisato Shion.

Sayaka took a few steps back in shock while holding her stomach, "Woah... that was close! TOO close! What's up with her?!" she exclaimed in confusion.

"She was trying too kill you." another girl replied. This girl had long blonde hair which is tied in the end, had yellow eyes and had a large bust. She is currently wearing a white long-sleeved crop shirt that shows her cleavage along with puffy shoulders and yellow linings over a yellow dress, dark-yellow tights, yellow boots and a large yellow & white hat on top of her head. This is Haruka Kanade.

"What?! Why would she do something like that?" Mami asked in horror.

"We're kinda... still figuring that one out." the last girl replied. The girl had a short stature with dark-green hair tied in long braids and two buns on both side of her head and had green eyes. She is currently wearing green sleeveless dress with white collar, green ribbon tie and white designs, dark thigh-high boots with green line and heels, and large black gauntlets with green highlights. This is Matsuri Hinata.

Arisa then pointed her scythe at Suzune, "You're magical girl killing days is up! We will bring you to justice!" she exclaimed.

"We all know who you are Ripper! The magical girl kills her own kind by asking their name first before killing them." Chisato stated pointing her pistol at Suzune who remained quiet.

"If you're wondering how we figure out that you're the Ripper. We have been investigating the death of several girls whom are all magical girls, you're last victim told us her killer's name before she died.'' Haruka explained making Suzune's eyes widen a little, "That's right. When we found your third victim, Honoka Kanami was still alive..." she said which made Mami, Sayaka and Madoka gasped in shock about the mentioned name, "... told us the name of her killer before she died... and it's you, Suzune Amano.'' she said.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Madoka was staring at Suzune with an unreadable expression.

"Why? Why are you doing something like this?'' Matsuri asked.

Suzune was silent before speaking, "Nothing... I'm just doing the right thing.'' she replied coldly.

Her answer eventually infuriates everyone but not more so than Madoka.

Speaking of which...

Without a warning, a powerful fist connects on Suzune's face much to her and everyone's shock which sends her crashing to a wall creating a large crack. The owner of the fist belongs to none other than Madoka whom's face is obscured by darkness while her fist is still outstretched forward.

"M-Madoka-chan...'' Mami called out in shock.

"So you're the one who killed Honoka...'' Madoka muttered, "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" she cried loudly as she charges towards the still down Suzune.

 **Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

"I'm gonna kill you!" Madoka shouted.

 **Fight!**

 **(Play Gintama OST - Kabukicho Four Devas Theme)**

Suzune slowly looked up after the attack, when her eyes widen when she saw Madoka in front of her. Madoka's pink eyes are shrunken to a dot while glaring angrily at her, she then brought down her weapon at Suzune, forcing the Ripper to block her strike.

Sayaka then recognized the sword in Madoka's hand, she looks down and is surprised to find that her sword is gone from her possession.

Suzune was taken a back by Madoka's sudden attack but she was confused, the pinkhead was not emitting any magical auras however for some reason she is freakishingly strong. Suzune can withstand attacks thanks to her past experience however right now, she's facing something different and it's pushing her back.

Suzune, with all of her strength pushes back Madoka, but the pinkhead quickly swung her sword down but Suzune manages to block it. And Suzune could feel the impact of Madoka's strike, despite her tight grip on her weapon, her hands and arms shaking and she's not alone, those who are watching this sudden event felt the impact from the distance. The two girls then began to trade blows with their weapons and every strike, Suzune could feel that Madoka is getting stronger and stronger by a second, which confused her to no end.

"Wow... that friend of yours is strong.'' Arisu commented in awe, "How long has she been a magical girl?" she asked.

"She's not a magical girl...'' Mami replied in a soft tone.

"Pardon?'' Haruka asked.

"Madoka is not a magical girl, it's something we've been avoiding for her to do.'' Sayaka replied.

"What? If she isn't a magical girl then how does she able to take on that psychopath?!" Chisato exclaimed in shock.

"I can't explain things for now but I'm going to admit, Madoka is capable of becoming the strongest magical girl if she ever made a contract.'' Mami stated.

"Then... how is she doing that?'' Matsuri asked referring to Madoka fighting Suzune.

Mami shook her head, "I don't exactly know. However, I believe the moment Madoka finds out that she's the one who killed her cousin, Honoka. Something must've have triggered inside of her.'' she stated.

"Wait! That girl is Kanami's cousin!" Matsuri exclaimed in shock.

Meanwhile, Madoka and Suzune keeps trading blows which the former is getting the upperhand, though Suzune manages to push the pinkhead back but only for a minute as Madoka charges fast. Suzune then swung her sword hard and manages to disarm Madoka, she smiles in success only for her eyes to widen when she saw her sword broken in half, she looks up to see the other half of her sword in Madoka's teeth. The pinkhead wasted no time grabbing the blade from her mouth before stabbing it on Suzune's shoulder.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Suzune screamed in pain.

Madoka then delivers an uppercut towards her jaw causing Suzune to crash down the floor. Madoka then got on top of her and began to punch her face relentlessly, and Suzune felt her energy depleting with every single blow as Madoka hows no signs of stopping.

"Madoka! Stop it! You'll definitely will kill her!" Sayaka called out.

"We need to stop her now!" Haruka ordered.

Before anyone could make a move, a hand suddenly grabs Madoka's arm, preventing her from punching Suzune again.

"Madoka, that's enough!" a voice called. Madoka turns to the owner of the voice which revealed to be Izuku Midoriya, "That's enough.'' he said calmly.

 **BREAK OUT!**

Madoka stares at Izuku for a minute when tears began to fall from her eyes, "Izuku!" she cried jumping into his chest as she let's out a cry. Izuku could only put a hand on her shoulder and pats her head in comfort.

Meanwhile the rest could only sigh in relief, but the other magical girls were surprised to see Izuku, cause from what they remember there were no magical boys.

"Tomoe-san!" a voice called.

Mami turns around to see Fumikage Tokoyami, Duncan and Oohori approaching them, "Tokoyami-san! Everyone! I'm glad you came!" she said in relief. Though the appearance of the males further confuses the other girls.

"Arcy sent us a message a minute ago. We came as fast as we could." Tokoyami replied.

"Arcy?'' Mami repeated in confusion, she then turns to see Arcanine with it's paws on Madoka's tablet.

The other girls were taken a back by Arcanine's appearance, "Woah! What the heck is that?!" Arisa exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Arcy is with us, in fact, Arcy belongs to Madoka." Sayaka reassured.

Fumikage then turns to other magical girls, "Never seen you girls before.'' he pointed out.

"We came from another town.'' Haruka replied, "But I am wondering, who are you people?'' she asked while trying not to freak out at Fumikage's head.

"It's better if we had this talk at the Oriko Mansion where the rest of our team is waiting." Duncan suggested.

"Umm... what should we do to her?'' Sayaka asked while pointing at the still downed Suzune.

Oohori then approaches her, "We'll take her with us, we just can't leave her be, no matter the reason.'' he said, "Anyone got a rope?'' he asked as Duncan casually walks towards him with a rope in hand.

Sayaka then let's out a sigh, "What a night.'' she muttered.

 **-BREAK-**

Later somewhere in the city of Mitakihara, we see Chizuru Tachibana walking on top of one building, with his tablet in hand scanning the surroundings. He looks around and saw many disgusting remains of what he can't deduced as Kyuubey's body.

"Son of a bitch... what the hell happen here?'' Chizuru asked in confusion and disgust.

"I can answer that question.'' a voice answered.

Chizuru looks up to see Chikage Tachibana standing a few distance away from him, "Lemme guess... an Apostles, right?!" he pointed out calmly.

Chikage smiled, "You're really are interesting... ever since I saw you fight back in Harle Festival, you've been in my mind ever since.'' he stated.

Chizuru narrowed his eyes, "I see... so you were there back then.'' he muttered, "Okay! What are you bozos up to this time?!" he demanded.

Chikage chuckled, "Don't worry... I may have send those invaders on purpose from the past couple of days but that ends tonight. Right now, I'm temporarily helping you guys with your current problem." he explained.

"How I can be sure that you're not plotting anything?'' Chizuru asked in suspicion.

Chikage then gestured his arms around, "See those?'' he asked referring to the remains of the numerous Kyuubey, "I did that. And why? It's the because the Apostles don't like them and they had me to get rid of them." he said while taking out a small bottle of blue water and a silver goggles, "Here! Take this!" he said throwing the items which Chizuru caught, "Those things will come in handy in the future.'' he said.

Chizuru then looks at the items, "What the hell are these for?'' he asked.

"I would love to explain things but I'll let that creature behind you, do the explaining." Chikage replied as a red vortex appeared behind him, "I hope to see you again... and next time we meet... I'll be delivering carnage.'' he said with a sadistic smirk before entering the vortex as it vanished in thin air.

Chizuru then turns around just in time for a small creature to appear from the shadows, it was Kyuubey but something is different, this Kyuubey had thick black eyebrows and it's eyes are blue instead of red, it doesn't have rings on it's ears and it's tail was short with a charred end.

"Sup human! I am Kyuubey... but you can call Kyuubey the Failure." the creature introduced itself in a gruff male voice, "I had something very important to tell you... and it concerns every magical girls in this world.'' he stated seriously.

 **And cut! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! By the way, Chikage Tachibana was the mystery guy back from Harle Festival, sorry if he's appearance was so short but he'll reappear again in future stories. Also, hope you also liked the addition of the Hohzuki Magical Girls, since I added Suzune, so why not them. If you're wondering what's going on with Madoka, it will be explained in the next chapter. Also about Honoka Kanami, I decided to turn her into Madoka's cousin since the two are kinda similar and as for Madoka's actions in this chapter, it will be explained later.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Arisa Narumi, Chisato Shion, Haruka Kanade and Matsuri Hinata from Puella Magi Suzune Magica**

 **Kyuubey the Failure is an OC of mine.**

 **In the next chapter, a certain revelation will shock everyone especially the magical girls to the core.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	7. A Shocking Revelation

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Glad that everyone likes the previous chapter. I always wanted to write a badass Madoka and for those whose thinking that Madoka was OCC, well, she's been hanging out with a group rowdy individuals which probably the reason she's acting kinda differently in this fic.**

 **XY Kid - yeah... she kinda does.**

 **damnlastwords - ya got that right right. I based the Witch from Flowey from Undertale. Damn! I love that game.**

 **Here's another random quote from Gintama - _"Trying to shoulder the burden all by yourself? Don't be a stranger. Weep and ask for help. Lean on me with your runny nose. Cry when you feel like crying. Laugh when you feel like laughing. When you're tearing up with an ugly face, I'll give you a good cry with an uglier face. When you're laughing so hard your stomach hurts, I'll laugh in a louder voice. That's how it should be. It's far better to get dirty while living true to yourself, than to throw away yourself and die a clean death."_ \- Gintoki Sakata**

 **And now. Let's get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 111-**

 **Mitakihara City, Mikuni Mansion**

Later that night, Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Oohori, Izuku Midoriya, Duncan Nelson, Fumikage Tokoyami along with the other magical girls and the still tied-up Suzune Amano arrived at the Mikuni Mansion. Oohori had already explained things to the newcomers about their current operation, AWA and ZeroTopia which surprised them. They were also told about Oriko Mikuni and her previous killings which got them weary of her but Mami reassured them that Oriko is a better person now. In turn, the newcomers introduced themselves as the Hohzuki Magical Girls stationed from another town which Kyouko Sakura once resided.

Right now, they're currently discussing about Madoka's actions earlier, said girl is currently getting comforted by Arcanine, this caused Homura Akemi to get extremely worried.

"So... Madoka just displayed a different side of her earlier." Nanoha Takamachi pointed out.

Mami nodded, "It was something we never seen in her before.'' she replied with worried looks.

"Madoka moves really fast, her strikes were overwhelming and she even shattered that girl's sword with her teeth.'' Sayaka exclaimed.

"Seriously? You're not exaggerating?" Kyouko asked indecorously.

"She's not exaggerating, we saw it as well.'' Chisato Shion said.

Nanoha then let's out a sigh, "This is what I'm worried about Madoka for some time now.'' she admitted, "Madoka... has released her inner 'Wild Side'." she revealed.

"Wild side?'' Sayaka repeated, "You mean... like some sort of a wild animal?'' she asked.

"If you think about it that way, then yes.'' Kenji Kazama replied with a blank look.

"What is the wild side?" Arisa Narumi asked.

"It's some special yet very dangerous trait. According to AWA's researchers, when the Wild Side is activated the person inhabiting this trait becomes a lot dangerous and powerful, all five senses will heighten up, speed and strength will increase and despite looking all normal, whoever had this Wild Side will be an opponent you wish you'll never encounter.'' Oohori explained.

"Do you all possess a Wild Side?'' Oriko asked.

Nanoha shook her head, "Fortunately we don't. Only six people are reported to have one..." she replied, "... well seven, now that we know that Madoka had one as well.'' she corrected.

"How should we know which person had this Wild Side?'' Haruka Kanade asked.

Nanoha shook her head again, "Unfortunately we don't know as well.'' she replied, "Though... researchers theorized that the Wild Side will be activated if a certain emotion were triggered." she said.

Mami's eyes widen when she realized something, "Wait... Madoka attacked Suzune after the girls revealed that it was her who killed Madoka-chan's cousin.'' she pointed out.

Everyone's eyes widen from what she just said before looking at the still tied Suzune whom is kneeling silently on the floor, "You're kidding... she's Madoka's cousin's murderer?!" Eren Yaeger exclaimed as he, Kuu Fei and Reisen Inaba took a few steps away from the girl.

"Her Wild Side was activated after finding out her cousin's killer.'' Negi Springfield muttered in shock.

"Just like how Chizuru activated his, back at the Harle Festival.'' Asuna Kagurazaka said.

"Wait! Chizuru had a Wild Side too?!" Oriko gasped in shock.

Kenji nodded, "Yeah. But unlike Madoka, Chizuru had good control of his Wild Side.'' he replied.

"Chizuru?" Matsuri Hinata asked.

"He's the leader of this group.'' Izuku answered.

Fate Testarossa then turns to Nanoha, "By the way, where is Chizuru, I noticed that he hasn't come back yet ever he went to check the other side of the city.'' she said in worry.

"Don't worry... Chizuru messaged me earlier, he'll be back any time now.'' Nanoha replied.

"By the way...'' Zoro Roronoa called turning to Suzune, "... what should we do with her?'' he asked.

"For now... she'll be send to the Plumber's HQ for some interrogations.'' Fumikage replied.

"We've been asking her questions for a while but she kept her mouth shut.'' Izuku added, "So, sending her to the Plumbers would the best option for now.'' he stated.

Suddenly a blue vortex appeared on one wall, this catches the Hohzuki Magical Girls by surprise, then a tall, scaring looking man came out from the vortex. The man had a large imposing figure with scars on his face and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a black standard uniform and pants underneath a black trench coat, black gloves, bandages wrapped around his lower legs, black calf-length sandals and he wears his Konoha forehead protector like a bandana. This is Ibiki Morino, a Tokubetsu Jonin from Konohagakure.

His imposing figure immediately intimidated the locals as Nanoha approaches him, "We're glad that you came, Ibiki-san.'' she greeted with a bow.

Ibiki gave her a small bow, "The feelings the same." he replied before turning his attention to Suzune, "Is she the one that you wanted me to interrogate?'' he asked.

Nanoha nodded, "Hai.'' she replied.

"I see." Ibiki said before approaching Suzune, grabbing her by the hem of her shirt as he pulls her up from the floor, "Get up! You brat! Yo're invited at the Plumber's Infamous Questioning Hell.'' he said as she drags her harshly much to the locals shock.

"Um! Ibiki-san!" Fate called getting Ibiki's attention, "I know what she did was unforgivable but please don't go too rough on her.'' she plead.

"I can't promise anything, Miss Fate.'' Ibiki replied before entering the vortex along with Suzune, before it vanishes.

Fate wasn't the only one who is worried about Suzune, Matsuri despite her confusion, is also worried for the well-being of the magical girl killer. Suddenly, the door opens as Chizuru Tachibana came inside.

Yoshika Miyafuji ran towards him, "Chizuru! Where have you been?" she asked in concern, "We've been worried about you.'' she said.

"Sorry but I had to check on something.'' Chizuru replied.

Chizuru then began to explain what he discovered moments which shocked everyone, the magical girls especially since they weren't aware that there was more than just one Kyuubey. Chizuru then told him about his encounter with Chikage Tachibana, a member of the Apostles, and everyone we're surprised that they're lending them a hand in this operation.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?'' Lloyd asked.

Chizuru shook his head, "As much I don't want to, after what I discovered earlier, we had no options but to believe them for now.'' he stated.

"What is it that you discovered?'' Kanonno asked crossing her arms.

Suddenly a small creature then jumps on the blonde's shoulder, it was Kyuubey but was quite different, the sight of the creature got everyone on their toes especially Homura.

"Tachibana-dono! Why is that creature with you?'' Setsuna asked in shock.

Chizuru didn't reply as the Kyuubey spoke, "Yo! The name is Kyuubey... Kyuubey the Failure.'' it introduced itself in a gruff male voice.

"Eh... is it me or that Kyuubey is speaking differently?'' Haruka asked in confusion.

Kyuubey the Failure gave her a blank look, "Don't lump me with those morons..." he said, "... then again, I'm pretty much inferior from the rest.'' he stated.

"Chizuru, what's the meaning of this?'' Nanoha asked.

Chizuru gave everyone a dark look, "Gather around the living room, what we are about to say next will not be pretty." he replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Later everyone are gathered around the living room with Kyuubey the Failure sitting in the middle of the coffee table.

Kyuubey then spoke, "First off, I am a creature known as an Incubator, but it was shorten to Kyuubey.'' he said, "Gweh! A disgusting name if you ask me, I rather be called the Failure than be called by that name.'' he exclaimed.

"What are an Incubators?'' Fate asked.

"Incubators are an advanced alien species whose civilization is located far away from Earth." Chizuru explained.

"Wait! This Kyuubey was an alien all this time?!" Asuna squawked, "And here I thought that they're some sort of fairy.'' she mused.

Kyuubey then let's out a sigh, "I hope you're all ready from what we're about to tell you.'' he said before turning to Chizuru, "You may begin.'' he said.

Chizuru nodded before turning to Kirika, "Can I borrow your Soul Gem for a minute?'' he requested as she handed her Soul Gem to him, "You girls already know the purpose of the Soul Gem. But truth to be told, you know nothing at all.'' he stated holding up the Soul Gem.

"What do you mean?'' Chisato asked.

"I apologize but I had to be blunt... this Soul Gem... is your actual soul.'' Chizuru revealed coldly.

This completely shocks everyone especially the magical girls, "O-Oi... don't joked with something like this?!'' Kyouko exclaimed.

"Unfortunately... the young man is not joking.'' Kyuubey the Failure spoke, "Those Soul Gems... are the very embodiment of your soul. Meaning if the Soul Gem breaks, you'll die.'' he explained with narrowed eyes, "My apologies... because you're bodies are a lot fragile and falls apart too easily. That's why, we, the Incubators, decided to extract your souls and transfer into the Soul Gems." he explained.

"You're lying..." Mami said with a trembling voice, "That is not true...'' she stammered holding up her Soul Gem, "... t-this thing is me.'' she said horror.

"Calm down, Tomoe-san!" Fumikage exclaimed.

The other magical girls are not faring any better from what they just heard, "H-How could this happen?'' Haruka asked.

Kyuubey once again let's out another sigh, "A long time ago, Incubators took alarm to the gradual heat death of the universe, and, in their search for a solution to it, encountered a species on Earth, humans, who exhibited emotions, something our species does not have. We then subsequently discovered a type of energy called emotional energy that could be used efficiently counter entropy, and also realized that teenage human females, who are very emotionally unstable during their mental and physical development throughout puberty, harbor the most emotional energy of all humans. Therefore, it is our duty to form contracts with teenage girls and to collect the emotional energy that is created when the girl becomes a Puella Magi. However, it is also our duty to collect the massive amount of emotional energy that is created when a Puella Magi transforms into a witch, and to consume Grief Seeds, which also contain large amounts of emotional energy. It seems that negative emotions such as hatred and despair yield more emotional energy than positive emotions, since the amount of emotional energy created when a girl becomes a Puella Magi is nothing compared to the explosion of emotional energy created when a Puella Magi transforms into a witch. So, it's our main purpose is to "incubate" girls' souls in Soul Gems until they become filled with so much negative emotion that they transform into Grief Seeds and "hatch" into witches, and to then "harvest" the emotional energy created from the transformation." he explained with a grim look.

This revelation further horrifies everyone but the girls took it the worst, "Y-y-you're lying..." Chisato exclaimed.

"W-w-we will turn into Witches...'' Arisa muttered in panic.

"T-they turn us into zombies...'' Sayaka said with wide eyes.

"Why none of you abominations told anything about this?!" Ichigo angrily demanded.

Kyuubey looks down, "The rest would reply the worst answer ever... "You never ask.''.'' he replied, "I would have told anyone long time ago but no one would believe me... after all, I'm different from the rest.'' he replied.

"How can we be so sure you're the same as the rest?" Erza asked in suspicion.

"Because unlike the others... I feel emotions...'' Kyuubey replied which taken a back everyone, "Incubators are incapable of emotions, thus they don't understand what humans truly feel, to Incubators' emotions are considered as mental illness." he explained, "But I was born different, I was the only Incubator that is capable to show emotions, and I was the only one who realized how horrible this system is and rebelled against. The other Incubators called me failure and would try to get rid of me, in fear that I would ruin the system. I've been hiding all this time because I was afraid of death.'' he explained.

Sayaka then stood up, "I... I need a time alone...'' she replied before making her way out of the mansion.

Haruka then fell to her knees, "I can't believe it... I'm... I'm not human anymore...'' she muttered with tears streaming in her eyes.

"This can't be real... this can't be real...'' Chisato cried grabbing the sides of her head.

"Girls! Please calm down!" Nanoha called out.

"How can we calm down?!" Arisa exclaimed, "They're turn us into monsters!" she yelled.

"I... I...'' Matsuri muttered with wide eyes.

"I was so stupid... I thought I was doing good... but I was fooled all this time..." Mami stammered.

Kyouko was shock but stayed silent while Oriko and Kirika were doing the same thing as well.

Madoka can't help but look at the devastated girls in worry, "Okay... this totally turn my view about magical girls upside down.'' Duncan stated scratching his head.

Chizuru then stood up with an angry look in his eyes, "WOULD YOU GIRLS SHUT UP!" he shouted loudly which startles everyone but got their attention nonetheless, "Don't you all give me that 'I'm a monster', 'I'm so stupid' and 'this can be real' crap!" he yelled as he storms towards Arisa grabbing her by the collar before pulling her close to his face, "Listen here and listen well! You girls are not monsters! You girls may got your soul sealed in a rock but doesn't make you a zombie! You girls are humans! You still got your bodies, right? That's because you're human! Your souls are inside this gem, so what, it's still there near to you! That makes you human! So stop crying and stop giving into despair! This is what those Incubators wants! You girls falling into despair! Live isn't over you girls! You can still run, you can still fight, you can still laugh alongside your friends! It doesn't matter where your soul is, you girls are magical girls! Protectors of this world! You had the desire to help and bring hope to others! Do you want things to end this way? Of course, you don't! So stand up! Stop crying! Stop moping! People make mistakes! But as long you're alive! You can undo those mistakes, move past or get over with it! You brats are still alive! So live!" he stated before shoving Arisa to the floor, he then took his black blade before pointing it at her, "But if you still think of that way, then I'll be happy to be the one to end your life!" he exclaimed making everyone gasped in shock, "So... what it's going to be?'' he asked in a challenging tone.

Everyone were silent from his statement and declaration, Arisa was shaking in fear at the sight of Chizuru's sword and his eyes which bears no soul, they remained silent for a few more minutes until Fumikage spoke.

"Chizuru-dono is right.'' Fumikage said as he turns to Mami, "No matter where your soul is, deep inside you know you're still you, and nothing will ever change that.'' he said placing a hand on her shoulders, "Don't worry... I believe everything will be fine." he said with a smirk.

"Fumikage-san...'' Mami muttered.

"We promise." Nanoha spoke, "We won't let everything end this way, we'll find a way to bring your souls back inside of you." she declared.

"Really?" Matsuri asked with a hopeful look.

Fate nodded, "You can count on us.'' she said with a smile.

"AWA will always find a way to fix things, I bet this one will be a piece of cake.'' Kenji stated with a grin.

Negi then turns to Chizuru whom is still pointing his sword at Arisa, "Umm... Chizuru-san... I think you should out down your sword now.'' he said.

"Not until she gave me an answer.'' Chizuru said.

Arisa was completely terrified at first, however she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she slowly stood up before she spoke, "I... I wanna live...'' she muttered.

"I can't hear you brat." Chizuru snarled.

Arisa took a deep breath, "I WANNA LIVE!" she shouted. Her outcry greatly lifted Haruka, Chisato and Matsuri's spirits as they look at her with determined smiles.

Chizuru let's out a grin before placing back his sword in his sleeves as he pats Arisa's head, "Keep on fighting.'' he said.

Arisa blushed from his smile, "H-hai...'' she replied.

Nanoha then let's out a smile, "You done it again Chizuru.'' she whispered which Fate heard but smiled nonetheless.

Kyuubey the Failure then walks towards Oriko, "Miss Mikuni... I heard from the young man that you are aware that magical girls would turn into Witches, is that right?'' he asked.

Oriko nodded solemnly, "Hai... I saw the a glimpse of the future that magical girls turns into Witches." she said before looking down in shame, "That is the reason I was killing other magical girls before... to prevent them from becoming a Witch.'' she said.

"Wait!" Madoka exclaimed before turning to Chizuru, "You guys knew about this?" she asked.

Oohori let's out a shrug, "Yeah we knew but we didn't tell any of you to avoid panic.'' he replied.

"I guess... you had a point.'' Mami said.

"Wait! Could that be the reason why that girl, Suzune Amano, was killing magical girls?!" Izuku exclaimed.

Zoro shrugged, "Who knows." he replied, "We can only wait for Ibiki to tell us her reasons once he's done interrogating her." he said.

Erza then looks down at Kyuubey the Failure, "What are you gonna do now?'' she asked.

Kyuubey sighed, "I'm going to stick with yanks for a while and see for myself how will you deal with this situation." he replied.

"A question. Do you still grant wishes and give girls powers?'' Koutarou asked.

Kyuubey sighed again, "I still had the capabilities to perform a contract and grant wishes. But I decided long time ago, that if I'm going to do one, I'm only doing it once. I can turn a normal girl into a magical girl without altering anything, such as placing their soul inside gems, however I'm still waiting for a person with the right wish to grant.'' he explained.

"Right wish?'' Asuna repeated.

"Hmm... like ending this horrid system or erasing the entire existence of the Incubators." Kyuubey replied.

"Erasing the entire existence of the Incubators...'' Negi repeated, "Wouldn't that includes you.'' he pointed out.

"If it means ending the suffering of this girls, then I'll be happy for that happen.'' Kyuubey replied.

"Wouldn't that be your wish?'' Kenji asked.

Kyuubey chuckled in response, "I'm not gonna deny that but I'm hopeful that I'll find someone out there that shares the same wish as mine.'' he replied with a grin. Madoka looks at him with a thoughtful look.

Matsuri was wiping the tears from her eyes when she noticed something odd from Chitose, "Chitose... your gem... is tainted...'' she stammered in panic.

Chisato looks down at her gem and her eyes widen to see it tainted, "What? How could this happen? I didn't even used that magic this night!" exclaimed.

Kyuubey perked up upon hearing this, "Girls! I want all of you to take a look at your gems!" he ordered.

Each girls did and much to their shock, their gems were tainted, "What the?! How could this possible?!" Kyouko exclaimed.

Kyuubey narrowed his eyes, "Your gems were tainted by the negative emotions you girls exhibits earlier, the more you express negative emotions the more darker your gems get.'' he explained.

"What should we do? Hunt for more Witches?'' Izuku asked.

Chizuru then remembers something, "Hold on! I think I had something that might help.'' he exclaimed as he brought out a small bottle.

"What's with the eyedrops?'' Kenji asked indecorously.

Chizuru then turns to Kirika, "Kirika show me your gem.'' he said as she handed her gem to him, the blonde then poured a single drop on the gem and it was immediately been cleansed, "It works!" he claimed with a grin much to everyone's awe.

"Chizuru... where did you get that?" Eren asked.

"Remember the Apostles that I met earlier, he gave me this and told me it would be useful in our operation, and looks like he's right." Chizuru replied.

"Guess we found a temporary solution for the tainted gems. The only problem left is how we can get the girl's soul back in their bodies." Kenji stated.

"We'll find a way." Chizuru replied before turning to Mami and Madoka, "I suggest the two of you should head back home for now. And make sure to tell Sayaka this conversation before she left.'' he said.

Mami nodded, "Hai.'' she replied.

"I hope Sayaka-chan is doing fine.'' Madoka muttered in worry.

After that, Mami and Madoka went back home, Oriko then offered the Hohzuki Girls a place to stay which they gladly took. Later that night, while everyone is fast asleep with Oohori sleeping with his eyes wide open. In the living room, we see Homura staring at window with the moonlight illuminating.

"It's happening again..." Homura whispered, "Sayaka Miki... will become a Witch.'' she said.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Mitakihara City, Mitakihara Middle School**

The next day at school, Mami and Madoka tried to talk to Sayaka but she's been avoiding them, she's even avoiding talking to Kyousuke Kamijou which got everyone worried.

Later that day, Hitomi Shizuki managed to convince Sayaka to meet with her at the school's lounge-like cafeteria. Currently, the two are sitting at one table facing each other.

"So, what do you want to talk about?'' Sayaka asked with an unreadable expression.

"I want to ask you about someone I like." Hitomi replied which got Sayaka's attention, "I've been keeping something from you and Madoka for a while now." she said.

"Huh...'' Sayaka muttered, "O-okay...'' she said.

Hitomi then pressed her hands together, "I've... I've been attracted to Kyousuke Kamijou for a while.'' she confessed.

Sayaka's eyes widen in surprise and shock, "I... I see..'' she replied as Hitomi stares at her, "I never would have expected that from you, Hitomi." she said crossing her arms, "Kyousuke is pretty suave.'' she said with a shrug.

"You've known him for a long time, right?'' Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, but we just kinda hangout cause we've known each other for a while, I guess.'' Sayaka replied.

"Is that really all?'' Hitomi asked as Sayaka looks at her waringly, "I've decided that I won't lie to myself anymore.'' she said, "What about you? Sayaka-chan, can you come in terms with your own feelings?" she asked.

"W-what are you talking about?'' Sayaka asked nervously.

Hitomi looks at her seriously, "You're an important friend of mine. So I don't want to try and go after him if you're already with him, or try to steal him from you." she said as Sayaka stares at her, "You've spent more time with him than I have. That's why you should have the right to go after him first." she stated.

"Hitomi..." Sayaka muttered.

"I will tell Kamijou after school tomorrow that I like him. I will wait one day exactly. Please decide on the course of action that you won't regret." Hitomi said, "It's up to you whether or not you think you should tell him how you feel." she said.

"I... I...'' Sayaka stuttered.

Hitomi then stood up, gave Sayaka a small bow before walking away leaving her all alone. Sayaka could only stare at her retreating form.

 **And that's that! Sorry if I had to remove Suzune out the story but I think it's just right that I went back with the original plot. Like I said before, Hitomi will remain as the Unwillingly Instigator of Doom, and after her talk with Sayaka, that doom is coming.**

 **This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Ibiki Morino from the Naruto Series**

 **Next chapter... things will get darker for Sayaka Miki.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	8. The Darkest Side of Sayaka Miki

**A/N: And I'm back! Not gonna say much but all I can say is that things will get darker from now...or so we all believe.**

 **Here's another random quotes from Gintama - _"Sake sure is nice. You can forget your troubles if only for a moment. You'll have to remember them tomorrow though, and they'll be even more painful than they were the night before. You can't run away from things like this. Especially from things you really want to forget."_ \- Gintoki Sakata.**

 ** _"We've been dyed pitch black!? I see, if I were a piece of white cloth, that would certainly be true. But if I'm anything, I'm probably underwear with lots of crinkly hairs stuck to it. "A white banner"? They're nothing as soft and sweet. I don't know about the people around you, but these guys are different. They're not easily swapped with a colour. If I had to call them something, they'd be grime. No matter how much you wash, they're the stubborn stains that won't come out. Because they're stubborn things that won't come out no matter how you wash them, you start feeling affection for them. They're really troublesome things. But even though they're stains, over time, the collection's turned into something we can show others. Before I knew it, they'd created an excellent banner. They've got no schooling and no manners. Rather than logic, they're a bunch who spring into action based on feelings. I have no idea what that enigmatic bunch is thinking. Sensei, you can't control them. They won't be defeated by any colour, and neither will they be dyed by any colour."_ \- Isao Kondou**

 **And now... time for the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 111-**

 **Mitakihara City**

Later that night, we see Madoka Kaname and Mami Tomoe waiting outside a large expensive-looking apartment somewhere in the city. A few minutes later, the front doors opens as Sayaka Miki walks out with bag in hand, the bluehead then noticed the two girls waiting for her.

"Madoka... Mami..." Sayaka muttered.

"Can we go with you?'' Madoka asked with a smile.

"We don't want you to be alone, so...'' Mami added.

Sayaka looks at her friends as her body began to tremble, "Why are you... why are you two so kind to me?'' she asked in a trembling tone. "I'm not worth it." she said as a lone tear fell down on her cheeks.

"That's not true..." Madoka replied softly.

Sayaka clenched her fist, "Today, I almost regret what I did." she said as more tears flows down her cheeks, "I thought, just for one second, about what would have happened if I didn't save Hitomi." she admitted, "I'm a failure as a hero. I couldn't look at everyone in the face." she said as she continues to cry. Madoka and Mami couldn't take anymore seeing their friend like this, so they went gave her a tight embrace as Sayaka's sobs gets even louder, "Hitomi, is going to take Kyousuke!" she cried, "But I can't do anything about it! I'm already dead! I'm a zombie! I couldn't ask him to hold me when I've become this thing. I couldn't ask him to kiss me." she said as she continues to dry while Madoka and Mami listens to her with tears in their eyes. A minute later, the two let's go of her, "Thank you, I'm sorry...'' she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sayaka-chan...'' Madoka muttered.

"I'm fine now... I feel much better." Sayaka said with a smile as Madoka and Mami stares at her in concern, "Anyway, let's go. Nanoha-chan and the others are expecting us to get the Witch tonight." she said.

"Right." Mami replied.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Mikuni Mansion**

Meanwhile back at the Mikuni Mansion, we see Duncan Nelson, Lloyd Irving and Kuu Fei talking at one table with numerous snacks and drinks on it.

"All I'm saying is..." Duncan started, "...a Shiksa Goddess is not an actual Goddess." he corrected as he took a sip of his soda, "You don't pray to them, you prey on them.'' he clarified.

Lloyd then drank a bottle of green tea, "Whatever... Oohori had something that you don't." he replied with a blank look.

I don't get it - aru.'' Kuu admitted taking a bite of a rice cracker.

Negi Springfield and Koutarou Inugami are watching TV as Chizuru Tachibana walks passed them while reading a newspaper, "Hmm... ever since we captured Suzune Amano, the deaths eventually stopped.'' he said out loud.

"And we're really grateful for that." Haruka Kanade said.

Chizuru's phone then began to ring, he then placed it near his ears, "Yellow?!" he greeted.

"CHIZURU-SAN! HELP US!" Madoka's voice shouted so loudly that the blonde had to pull the phone away from his ear, "SAYAKA-CHAN! SAYAKA-CHAN IS...'' she cried in panic.

Chizuru then placed the phone back to his ear, "Calm down, Madoka! What the heck is going?!" he exclaimed.

 **-BREAK-**

At the same time in a construction site somewhere in the city, we see the Witch Labyrinth. The labyrinth is full of dark shadows with a white background. It's symbolism includes Christian crosses, and the terrain forms a large arm holding either a torch or a monstrance. Inside, we see Mami and Sayaka fighting off a Witch that takes the form of a dark silhouette of a woman kneeling down praying with plant-like abilities called Elsa Maria. Mami was doing fine in fighting but Sayaka was fighting recklessly much to Madoka's shock and horror.

"Sayaka! Don't be so reckless!" Mami shouted in worry.

But Sayaka ignores her as she charges forward at her target but the Witch suddenly shot out some sort of tree branches, trapping the bluehead inside.

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka cried in worry.

Suddenly the branches was then sliced to pieces by Kyouko Sakura's spear, whom arrived along with Setsuna Sakurazaki and Ichigo Kurosaki, freeing Sayaka as they landed safely near Madoka.

"Everyone!" Madoka said in relief.

"Goddamn, I just couldn't sit there any longer." Kyouko said.

"We came as fast as we can." Setsuna said getting into a battle stance along with Ichigo.

Chizuru appeared as he ran towards Madoka, "Madoka, are you okay?" he asked.

Madoka solemnly nodded, "I... I think so...'' she replied as Mami landed next to her.

"What's with the hesitation in your voice?" Chizuru asked in concern.

As Kyouko, Setsuna and Ichigo was about to charge at the Witch, Sayaka got up and shoves Kyouko aside, "Don't get in my way!" she said.

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" Kyouko demanded.

"Listen to her, Miki! Don't be reckless!" Ichigo chastised.

"Get away! I can do this alone!" Sayaka exclaimed as she dashes towards the Witch, she violently swing her sword which decapitates the Witch's head as blood flows out like a fountain. The Witch then shots out multiple fanged snake-like minions and began to attack Sayaka but the bluhead ignores the Witch's attack and the wounds she's receiving, she then smashes her sword down hard on the Witch and began to butcher it, "It's true!" she said while laughing madly, "If you want, you really don't have to feel pain anymore!" she exclaimed with a crazy smile as she smashes down her sword once more at the Witch, drawing out blood everywhere.

"Please... stop...'' Madoka begged as tears began to fall in her face.

Suddenly, Chizuru grabs Sayaka's cape and quickly pulls her away from the Witch as Kyouko, Setsuna and Ichigo strikes down at the said Witch with their weapons, killing it in the process. And with the Witch gone, the labyrinth vanished returning to the normal construction site.

"Sayaka!" Mami called as she and Madoka ran to check on her, "Are you all ri-" she tried to ask but was interrupted.

"YOU!" Chizuru called angrily as he grabs Sayaka's arm tightly, which hurt the bluehead, as he gave her a frightening glare, "What was that?! What the HELL was that?!" he yelled scaring her, "I won't scold you for acting recklessly because I fight recklessly too! But God! I mean my God! Have you ever tried fighting with your brain in the right place?!" he said, "I understand what you're going through! But this is not the way to do it!" he exclaimed, "Listen here and listen well...'' he said only for Sayaka to ran off from them, "HEY!" he called, "Where the hell are you going?!" he demanded but Sayaka was long gone.

"Sayaka-chan...'' Madoka muttered in worry.

"Chizuru, I know you mean well but I don't think scolding her like that will help her in her current situation." Ichigo stated.

"Someone has to! Otherwise it won't go through that thick head of hers!" Chizuru replied while pointing a finger at his noggin.

"Dude! She's still fourteen years old! Things like this aren't easy for her." Ichigo reasoned.

"Hey! I scolded Negi, whom is ten years old, and he gets what I meant." Chizuru retorted.

"I can't argue with that.'' Ichigo said, "But still wrong!" he insisted.

The rest then approaches them, "What should we do now?'' Setsuna asked.

Chizuru sighed as he looks at the direction where Sayaka went, "Search for her, of course." he said, "I'll humor Ichigo for tonight and let Sayaka off the hook.'' he said before walking ahead, "Once her head is clear enough, then she'll receive an earful from me." he said.

"That is so reassuring.'' Ichigo said with a half-lid eyes.

 **-BREAK-**

Rain began to pour heavily that night as we see Sayaka sitting inside a sheltered bus stop, she could stare at the ground with her eyes devoid in life. She then heard footsteps coming, she lightly turns her head to see Madoka and Mami looking at her in worry.

"Sayaka-chan...'' Madoka called softly.

"I'm sorry... Madoka... Mami-san...'' Sayaka replied in a cold tone.

"Sayaka-san...'' Mami spoke, "The way you fought earlier... that was not like you at all. Please... don't ever fight like that ever again, it hurts us even more watching you fight like that as it hurts you.'' she said with tears flowing down her face.

"If I don't fight that way... I can't win if I don't fight like that..." Sayaka replied, "I'm not as talented and experience as you are Mami-san, I'm not as promising like you, Madoka.'' she admitted solemnly.

"Sayaka-chan... fighting like that doesn't mean anything to you even if you win.'' Madoka reasoned desperately.

Sayaka then stood up, "Doesn't mean anything to me?!" she exclaimed angrily confusing the two, "You don't know what you're talking about?!" she said while showing them her Soul Gem, "After I've turned into something like this, do you still think that there is still meaningful to me?!" she yelled.

"Sayaka-chan..." Madoka muttered in shock.

"All I can do is fight, that's the only thing I can do now! I'm a zombie! No one will care for someone like me!" Sayaka exclaimed in despair.

"That's not true! I care for you! Madoka-chan cares for you! We're your friends! And we care for you!" Mami cried in despair as she and Madoka are getting worried at Sayaka and her sudden change of behavior.

"Mami-san is right! Even Chizuru and the gang cares for you! They're all searching in the entire city just to find you!" Madoka reasoned.

Sayaka then look down on the ground, "You care about me... Mami-san... you're just saying that because your in the same condition as me. If you weren't a magical girl, I bet you won't even care because you're still alive." she said which taken the magical girl veteran aback, "And Madoka... you're just pitying me... if you really care about me then try putting yourself in my shoes! Maybe you'll understand what I'm really going through.'' she said coldly as the pinkhead stares at her in shock, "And for those... they're only searching for me because that blonde told them so... they never really care about me." she said.

"Sayaka-san..." Mami muttered.

"I'm not pitying you..." Madoka whimpered.

"I'm done... please... leave me alone...'' Sayaka said as she runs out of the sheltered bust stop as Madoka and Mami could only watch her with tears falling from their eyes.

Tonight... was the worst night that they ever experienced.

Sayaka continues to run with her Soul Gem dimming.

 **-BREAK-**

Sayaka went missing after that. The group including the Hohzuki Girls, Kirika Kure and Oriko Mikuni took turns in searching for the bluehead but so far it's been futile. She was nowhere to be seen in her apartment and was absent in school which worries Mami and Madoka further.

In one street, we see Chizuru, Kyouko, Setsuna and Ichigo still looking for the mentally unstable magical girl.

"Sayaka Miki! Where are you?!" Ichigo called out loudly making a lot of people glancing at them.

"Oi! Keep your voice down! You're disturbing everyone!" Kyouko exclaimed.

Chizuru then peeks inside a manhole of a sewer, "Sayaka! Are you in there?!" he called as his voice echoes through the sewers, then he heard a splash, "I don't see Sayaka but I see an alligator." he exclaimed as he got his head and quickly closed the hole before pulling a sign that says 'Danger', "This is ridiculous... it should be crocodiles not alligators." he mused, "Though seriously! When did the sewers in Japan had alligators in it?!" he said indecorously.

Setsuna looks around in worry, "This us getting more worrisome." she said, "With that condition of hers, anything bad can happen to her." she stated.

"Damnit!" Kyouko cursed, "Where the heck that idiot go!?" she said in frustration.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Sayaka was just around the city hiding from the shadows. Currently, she is seen hiding at the park while watching Kyousuke Kamijou and Hitomi Shizuki having a cheerful conversation, the bluehead was silent for the entire time as she continues to watch them from a far.

Sayaka was later seen riding in a train where two men are discussing and badmouthing their girlfriends and generally acting misogynistic. She then interferes, asking them how they can speak this way about women who love them. Her train of thought grows progressively more fatalistic as she wonders why she bothered trying to save such a worthless world, and she begins to transform into darkness.

Blood was splattered after that.

Later that night, we see Sayaka sitting at a poorly lighted train station, she looks down on the floor with many thoughts swimming in her mind... thoughts that can never be puts into words how horrifying her situation is. Chizuru, Kyouko, Setsuna and Ichigo then came running up from an escalator and much to their relief, they saw Sayaka.

Kyouko then approaches her as the four decided earlier who should talk to her and the redhead volunteered to do it.

"We finally found you.'' Kyouko said as she took a seat next to Sayaka while opening a can of potato chips, "Just how stubborn do you plan to be?'' she asked as she began to eat. Meanwhile Chizuru, Setsuna and Ichigo watches them from in front of a nearby vending machine with the blonde taking out a can of soda.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time..." Sayaka muttered.

Kyouko raised an eyebrow, "Huh? You're not acting like yourself.'' she pointed out.

"Yeah.'' Sayaka replied in agreement, "That's because I don't really care anymore.'' she said as Kyouko continues to eat her chips, "I don't know anymore... what exactly I was trying to protect, or what so important to me." she stated.

"Hey..." Kyouko called. Then suddenly the bluehead opens her palms revealing her corrupted Soul Gem, this made Kyouko gasped in shock while the three noticed something is going wrong in their conversation.

"The balance between hope and despair... it keeps itself into zero. You thought so, right? I actually understand what that means." Sayaka said, "I did save quite a few people, but in exchange, hatred and jealousy filled my heart." she said, "I even hurt my best friends." she added.

"Sayaka... are you..." Kyouko tried to ask but was interrupted.

"Someone has to be cursed to balance out a wish for someone else's happiness." Sayaka stated, "That's how we magical girl works." she said before turning to Kyouko with tears in her eyes, "I'm so stupid." she admitted.

Then a lone tear drop fell on her Soul Gem, and at that exact moment everything exploded as harsh winds began to blow which caused Kyouko to be blown away but Ichigo managed to catch her, Setsuna stands on her ground while Chizuru made a spit-take from the sudden events. The entire was then bathed by harmful lights, the the place then began to violently disoriented, black lightnings strikes out from Sayaka's body, strange images then began to appear which a few began to crack and a strange apparition began to form from the darkness.

"SAYAKA!" Kyouko called out as she hold onto Ichigo very tightly.

Suddenly the train station began to change into a Labyrinth, the outer areas of her Labyrinth are filled with train tracks, the center of the Labyrinth appears to be a distorted concert hall, where the seats fill the domed ceiling and the concert hall is populated with a spectral string orchestra. As everything stops, the four began to hear a beautiful yet haunting music.

 **(Play Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST - Symposium Magarum by Kajiura Yuki)**

The four looks around and their eyes widen in shock from what they're seeing. In front of them was a gigantic mermaid Witch, it wears a dark-blue tattered cape over a gray-dull armor, a purple ribbon, a large heart-shaped collar, a crown made of inverted knives, a fishtail with dark-gray scales and a nightmarish looking head that they can't explain. In the background, they can see a silhouette of a musical conductor and an orchestra playing the music.

"No way... this can't be happening...'' Kyouko said in shock.

"Is that... Miki-dono?'' Setsuna asked with wide eyes.

Chizuru gritted his teeth, "So it's true... once the Soul Gem is corrupted, full of despair, a magical girl will be reborn as a Witch, and the Soul gem will turn into a Grief Seed..." he stated in disbelief, "If I had the privilege to name it, I'll call it Oktavia von Seckendorff!" he stated.

Ichigo then turns to Chizuru, "What should we do now?'' he asked exasperatedly.

Chizuru stares at the gigantic Witch for a minute before putting on a determined look, "We fight! And save her her, of course!" he declared.

"But how do we do that?" Setsuna asked.

"Is there any way we can turn her back to normal?!" Kyouko exclaimed desperately.

"Honestly... I had no idea...'' Chizuru admitted, "But I'm not giving up! I'm not gonna let Sayaka Miki end up this way! I will do anything and everything to save her!" he declared, "We'll save her, no matter what!" he yelled in determination making everyone smile at him.

Kyouko transforms into her magical girl form, Setsuna in her Hanyo form and Ichigo in his Shinigami form. The three got into a battle stance as Chizuru spoke, "Let's do this!" he shouted.

And with that, the trio charges at the gigantic Witch.

 **Get ready for Battle! No Escape!**

"SAYAKA!" Kyouko cried in determination.

 **FIGHT!**

The Witch then began to throw metallic wheels towards them at a fast phase as they run around dodging it's attacks. Kyouko would hop over the wheels while blocking it's attacks from above with her spear, she then transforms her weapon into a long spear which she uses to wrap one wheel before flinging it towards the Witch, hitting it. Setsuna soars from above while dodging several wheel attacks while blocking them at the same time with her blade, she then focus her sights at the chest and with great speed, she soar towards the Witch and slashes it's metal armor, creating a huge gash.

Chizuru was busy running and thinking at the same time, "Okay! I need to find a way to bring her back to normal! But how?! Think! Think! Think!" he exclaimed tapping his noggin with his fingers.

The Witch then brought down it's large sword but was blocked by Ichigo's sword and despite the massive size of the Witch's weapon, Ichigo had no problem dealing with it. Ichigo then using all his strength pushes the sword away from him, "Getsuga Tensho!" he roared as he releases a highly condensed spiritual energy which slices the Witch's left arm that carries the sword.

The Witch then let's out a disoriented scream which soundly similar to Sayaka's voice.

"Does it feel pain?" Setsuna asked.

Kyouko narrowed her eyes, "It seems so... but I had a hunch that this her way express her feelings but she could not because of her broken state." she stated.

"With what she been through from the last hours, I can't hardly blame her." Ichigo replied.

Meanwhile Chizuru continues to think when remembers something, he quickly pulls out from his jacket the goggles Chikage gave to him earlier, he stares at the item before looking at the Witch then back at the item, "Maybe... just maybe...'' he muttered before putting on the goggles, "All right! Stand back! I'm coming through!" he called out as he charges forward.

"Coming for what?" Ichigo asked turning to Chizuru, "Woah! What's up with the goggles?!" he asked in surprise.

"No time to explain! There's something I need to do and I'm betting everything with it!" Chizuru exclaimed as he ran pass them while adjusting the goggles covering his eyes.

"What is that idiot doing?!" Kyouko exclaimed in confusion.

"Tachibana-dono?!" Setsuna called out in worry.

Chizuru was now inches away from the Witch, running as fast as he can while avoiding enemy projectiles, "Okay! Here it goes." he said before taking a deep breath, "DONDAKE!" he shouted before diving INSIDE the Witch.

"HE WENT INSIDE THE WITCH!" Ichigo, Setsuna and Kyouko exclaimed in shock.

Meanwhile, in a dark void, Sayaka was seen floating to nothingness.

"I'm so stupid..." Sayaka muttered with her eyes close, "I am so stupid... I let myself turn into a Witch... I'm sorry everyone... but I guess... a fool like me... don't deserve any forgiveness...'' she said with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly her hand was suddenly grabbed by another hand, her eyes shot wide open in shock, she looks up to see Chizuru holding her hand, "Finally! I found you! I can't believe I actually had to swim in here just to get you!" he said.

"W-why?'' Sayaka asked in shock.

"Why? I'm here to save you idiot! I won't let you end up like this, not on my watch!" Chizuru replied.

"Why? I let myself in despair and jealousy... I pushed everyone away who tries to help me... I'm a very selfish person... why would save someone like me?" Sayaka asked in confusion.

Chizuru gave her a smile, "Because we all make mistakes." he said earning her attention, "Sometimes, you have to make mistakes to figure out how to make things right, mistakes are painful but they're the only way to find out reality. Mistakes can be forgiven as long as you had the courage to admit. Don't worry... no matter how bad your mistakes are, I know for sure that your friends will forgive you because they care about you." he said with a smile.

Sayaka stares at him, "R-Really?'' she asked.

Chizuru nodded, "I bet my stupid life for that. Now come on, everyone is waiting for you.'' he said with a smile.

Sayaka, after a while finally let's out a smile, "Hai... thank you...'' she said before giving him a look of determination.

Chizuru then pulls her to his chest, "Hold on! We're getting out here!" he said as he swims his way up along with Sayaka.

Back outside, the trio are still busy fending off the gigantic Witch, when suddenly Chizuru along with Sayaka came flying out from the Witch before crashing down on the floor, the blonde holds onto the bluehead tightly as they skidded on the floor while the trio ran towards them.

"Woah! Jesus Christ! He got our her out!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"S-sugoi...'' Kyouko muttered in awe.

"How did you do it, Tachibana-dono?" Setsuna asked.

Chizuru chuckles as he tips the goggles off his eyes, "The goggles did it's wonders." he replied before turning to Sayaka, whom is still on top of him, "Ya okay?" he asked.

Sayaka nodded, "H-Hai..." she replied with a smile.

Chizuru let's out a grin, "Good... because you're still getting an earful from me after this." he said.

Sayaka smiled back, "Then I'll be more than glad to hear it!" she replied.

Suddenly, they heard the Witch screamed in anger, "Woah... it's still alive!" Kyouko exclaimed in shock.

Chizuru then got up, "I guess the Witch took a life of it's own, the moment I separated Sayaka from it! And since Sayaka is out from that Witch, their could be only one thing.'' he said before pointing it's finger at the gigantic creature, "FINISH IT!" he commanded in deep voice.

Kyouko was first to make a move by using her by splitting herself along with Setsuna and Ichigo into multiple images which completely confuses the Witch, "Now! Strike while it's still confuse!" she called.

"Shika Shishikuro!" Setsuna chanted as sixteen blades were created from thin air, "Inatsurubi no Katama!" she yelled as she uses the blades and created a lightnign force at her target that traps the Witch, immobilizing it, "Kurosaki-dono! Now!" she called.

Ichigo the raises his sword up, "Getsuga... TENSHO!" he roared as he releases a highly condensed spiritual energy but unlike before, this one was a lot more powerful, the crescent shaped spiritual wave hits directly at the Witch, slicing it in half and killing it.

 **BREAK OUT!**

And with that, the labyrinth changes back into the train station while Kyouko, Setsuna and Ichigo transforms back into their normal attire as Chizuru and Sayaka got up from the ground.

"I don't know about you guys... but I'm beat. Let's head back at Oriko's home and get some well-deserve rest." Chizuru said earning a nod from everyone, he then turns to Sayaka, "Ya coming?'' he asked.

Sayaka nodded, "Hai!" she replied with a bright smile.

 **And that's that! Sayaka is alive and I'm proud of it! The chapter did started dark which gets darker as it goes but ends in a brighter tone. And about Kyouko's ability to split herself into multiple images, I learned that from the Drama CD, also she can create illusions too.**

 **Next chapter, the plot will slowly began to focus on Homura Akemi and to an unexpected character.**

 **By the way, Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	9. Homura's Revelation - Madoka's Wish

**A/N: Hello! It's-a-me! Back with a new chapter! I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter and I thank you for thinking that it's the best chapter so far in this fic, but the best is yet to come.**

 **Jason2108 - be glad that you really don't and never, ever imagine it. What happened to Sayaka and by extension, Kyouko, was far from pretty in canon.**

 **Here's another random quotes from Gintama - _"You still don't understand? Some of the things you sacrificed were too important. You abandoned your comrades? No. You were afraid of losing your comrades. You fought alone? No! You wouldn't have to feel the pain of solitude if you'd been alone to begin with. You abandoned your sense of self? No. You were running away from the pain you caused and the pain you endured. You're just a coward!"_ \- Gintoki Sakata**

 **And time now for the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 111-**

 **Mitakihara City, Mikuni Mansion**

Homura Akemi can't believe her eyes.

Sayaka Miki is alive! And to top that, she is back normal! She's still a magical girl but her soul is back in her body as evidence with her shattered Soul Gem which didn't harm her at all. Kyuubey the Failure theorized that the moment Chizuru Tachibana had pulled out Sayaka's soul from the Witch, her soul was regenerated to a new body, making Sayaka human once again.

This shocked the other magical girls but it gave them hope, that they'll return back to normal once again.

Sayaka then apologizes to Madoka Kaname and Mami Tomoe and they responded by hugging her with tears in their eyes as they were happy that she's okay. Ever since that event, Sayaka become quite close to Kyouko, much to the redhead's embarrassment. Of course as promised, Chizuru scolded Sayaka, the same fashion as Negi, but she listened firmly much to everyone's surprise.

Ever since the arrival of Homura's "friends", everything has change one by one. First is that Mami survives her death, second was Sayaka turning back to normal after becoming a Witch. The interference of Chizuru, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Ichigo Kurosaki also prevented Kyouko's heroic sacrifice which caused her with her own life.

If this goes on, then maybe just maybe. They had the credibility to destroy the strongest Witch ever.

Walpurgisnacht.

And she could only hope.

 **-BREAK-**

The next day, we see Madoka, Mami and Sayaka making their way towards school. Both Mami and Madoka are happy that Sayaka is now back to her cheerful self, as if she weren't turn into a Witch.

"I'm so glad that you're back to your usual self, Sayaka-chan." Madoka commented with a smile.

"Yeah... I wouldn't mind loosing all of magical abilities for a life like this." Sayaka admitted.

Mami giggled, "I couldn't agree more with you." she said.

"Sayaka-chan... I don't want to stir something but are you gonna be fine once you see Hitomi and Kamijou together?" Madoka asked in concern.

Sayaka let's out a sigh, "I'd be lying if I say no.'' she grumbled, "To be honest, it still hurts but like what Chizuru said, that there's someone out there for everybody or two somebodies for one person which he call "jackpot"." she said, "Though I had no idea about the "jackpot" thing.'' she admitted,

Madoka placed a palm on her face, "That scumbag." she muttered referring to Chizuru as Mami let's out a giggle.

"Good morning everyone." a voice greeted.

The three girls turns around to see Hitomi Shizuki walking towards them, "Good morning, Hitomi-chan." Madoka greeted when she noticed the solemn expression Hitomi had, "Hitomi-chan... is there something wrong?" she asked in concern.

Hitomi let's out a sigh, "Kamijou-kun... he rejected me." she replied.

"What?!" Sayaka gasped in shock, "What do you mean that he rejected you?!" she exclaimed after all, she saw the two of them having a good conversation at the park before she gave into despair.

"Ah! Hello Sayaka-chan, I'm glad that your'e back." Hitomi greeted, "Are you okay now, you've been gone for a couple of days." she said in concern.

Sayaka shook her head, "Never mind about me! What about you?! Why did Kyousuke rejected you?!" she exclaimed in confusion.

Hitomi let's out another sigh, "Yeah... Kamijou-kun rejected me. Though the two of us remained in good terms but getting rejected stings a bit, so I slept the moment I get back home." she said.

"Why do you have sleep after rejection?'' Mami asked in confusion.

"The best solution I can only think of." Hitomi replied.

"Don't worry Hitomi-chan." Madoka reassured, "Like my friend said, that there's someone out there for everybody." she said.

"Ara! I wonder who is this friend of yours." Hitomi quipped.

"He's a scumbag.'' Madoka bluntly replied.

Hitomi was taken a back by that, "Eh? Why are you friends with someone like that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Secret." Madoka replied.

"But why Kyousuke rejected you?" Sayaka asked, "That's pretty much not like him at all." she pointed out, still in disbelief.

Hitomi sighed again, "I asked Kamijou-san about that and he told me that he likes someone else...'' she said as she looks at Sayaka, "... and he told me it was you." she revealed.

"Me?!" Sayaka gasped in shock.

Hitomi then walks towards and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ain't this great Sayaka-chan... he's all yours now." she said with a smile before walking past them.

"I can't believe it... Kamijou-san was infatuated to you all this time." Mami stated in shock.

Sayaka then grabs her head in frustration, "Ahh! I can't believe it! I let myself fall in despair when in truth Kyousuke likes me all this time!" she whined.

Madoka let's out a giggle, "Well at least, you had Kamijou-san all to yourself, so all's well that ends well." she said with a smile.

"Madoka! Don't you tease me or I'll tease you with your crush on Midoriya!" Sayaka exclaimed in embarrassment.

"What?!" Madoka squawked, "No! Me and Izuku-kun are just friends!" she said in denial but her red face says the opposite.

"Suuuuuuurrreeee~" Sayaka said with a teasing smirk.

"I don't have a crush on Izuku-kun?!" Madoka replied in defiance.

"Yes you are!" Sayaka and Mami said at the same time.

"Mami-san too!?" Madoka squawked in shock.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day at Mitakihara Middle School, it's time for the students to go home. In one classroom, we see Madoka and Sayaka packing up their stuffs when Hitomi approaches them.

"Hey girls." Hitomi called out, "Can you girls accompany me to the cafe today, I'm still hung-up with Kamijou-san's rejection and I still need comfort." she suggested.

Sayaka stares at her with a deadpanned expression, "You slept after your rejection and that wasn't still enough for you?!" she said indecorously.

Madoka was about to let answer when Mami calls to her through telepathy, _"Madoka-san, Sayaka-san, I got a call from Kazama-san that several Eggbears we're spotted in a nearby construction site and told us to deal with it. I'll meet you two at the gates.''_ she called before cutting off.

"Ah! Gome, Hitomi-chan, Sayaka and I had something to do today, so we can't come with you." Madoka lied.

"We do?" Sayaka asked causing the pinkhead to lightly smacking her head, "Oh! I mean we do!" she said.

"Sorry again, Hitomi-chan... we'll make it up to you next time!" Madoka said as she grabs Sayaka's hand and hastily made their way out of their classroom.

Hitomi let's out a pout, "Why are they in such a hurry? Are they avoiding me?'' she asked. She then walks towards their classroom's glass window and outside, she saw Madoka and Sayaka meeting up with Mami before hastily making their leave, "This is suspicious.'' she muttered with narrowed eyes.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, the trio of middle schoolers arrived at the said the construction site.

"I really hate lying to Hitomi-chan." Madoka said as Arcanine walks behind her.

"You already did." Sayaka quipped, she's is currently in her Magical Girl Attire.

"We can talk about that later girls." Mami called, she's also in her Magical Girl Attire, "I think we just found our targets." she pointed as she spotted three Eggbears walking inside the construction site.

Madoka nodded, "Let's this over quick." she said.

And with that, the trio of girls plus Pokemon charges at the trio of Eggbears. Mami summons two musket and began to shoot at one Eggbear on the head and the chest area, killing it. Sayaka then jumps above another Eggbear before slashing her sword at it's neck, killing it in an instant. Meanwhile, Madoka had Arcanine use Flamethrower at the last Eggbear, incinerating it to it's death.

Then blue portals began to appear and began to suck in the Eggbear's corpses, leaving no traces behind.

Sayaka then let's out a breath, "Whew! That's that, I wonder if the others are done with fighting." she mused.

"Madoka-chan... Sayaka-chan..." a voice stammered.

The trio of girls and Pokemon froze immediately upon hearing a very familiar, they slowly creak their heads to their right to see Hitomi standing behind a fence with her mouth agape from what she just witnessed as they started to sweat nervously.

Then Madoka spoke, "Hey Hitomi! Mami-san and Sayaka-chan are doing a cosplay here in the construction site, weird location isn't it?!" she stammered, "And oh! have you met my pet dog Arcy, I fed him too much that he grew this big!" she said with a nervous grin.

"Woof!" Arcy barked.

Madoka then looks at Arcy in surprise, "Did you just say "woof"?" she asked her large Pokemon.

Hitomi obviously didn't buy it as she gave the trio of girls and Pokemon a deadpanned stare.

Sayaka slumped her shoulders down, "We got a lot of explaining to do, don't we?!" she grumbled as Mami let's out a nervous giggle.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile somewhere in Mitakihara, we go an aging, European-style building at a Y intersection in a district surrounded by skyscrapers. We then see Chizuru and Homura walking towards the said building.

Chizuru let's out a whistle, "Woohoo! Look at that! This place is something to die for!" he commented in awe.

"You know... you don't have to come along with me.'' Homura said in a cold tone.

"And let you walk here all alone?" Chizuru mused, "No way jose! Plus, your still handcuffed so you need someone to come along with you just to be safe." he reasoned.

"Then get this cuffs off my wrists then!" Homura demanded.

"And let you use your ability to use time? No way jose." Chizuru replied in defiance.

Homura let's out another groan as the two enters the building. The two then made it at one room, the interior of Homura's apartment is ultra-modern, and the walls appear to be digital displays of documents pertaining to witches. There is a decoration on the ceiling made of clockwork, and the "desktop" within the digital display features a pair of swinging, bladed pendulums. Along a fourth, unseen wall, there is a row of candlesticks and pillars. There are numerous crescent and rectangular seats scattered around the white blank floor and small round table in the middle.

Any stupid unimportant nerds will call this place a Witch's labyrinth on first glance.

Chizuru let's out an impressed whistle, "Nice room... really unique." he commented, "Better get those guns that you stole from the military, so we can go back at Oriko's mansion quick." he reminded.

"Shut up." Homura replied as she walks on the other side of the room.

Chizuru then began to look around the spacious room and approaches the table in the middle, on the table and saw a small notebook. Curious, he picks it up and began to browse it's pages, he then pulls out a picture and his widen of what he just saw.

At the same time, "Let's go, I got what I need." she called.

Chizuru then slowly turns to her with a serious look which made her flinch a little, "Homu-Homu..." he called as he brought up the photo, "... could you explain me of what the heck is this?" he asked, the photo shows of her, Madoka, Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka together, however Homura had a different look, she wears thick red glasses and her hair is tied in braids.

Homura's eyes widen in shock at the sight of the photo, she then made a mad dash towards towards and tries to swipe the photo from Chizuru's hand but to no avail, "Give that back!" she demanded.

Chizuru then grabs her left arm and quickly locks it behind her back and pulls her close to him, "Answer my goddamn question!" he demanded, "What the heck is this? Why is there a photo of you, Madoka, Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko, with you looking all different?" he asked harshly but Homura kept silent, "Homura... if you want everyone to trust you, then please be honest with me and answer this question!" he pleaded when the blonde's eyes widen in realization, "Don't tell me... you're ability to use time... could it be..." he mused a he stares at the raven-haired girl in the eyes, the said girl was slightly getting scared and at the same time, her heart is beating fast on how close they were, "Homura... don't tell me you're a...'' he was about to say only to be interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing, using his free hand he fishes out his phone and placed it in his ears, "This better be important.'' he said in an annoyed tone.

Madoka, who was the caller, let's out a nervous gulp, _"I'm sorry for calling you when your busy but we got a problem here."_ she replied.

"What is it?" Chizuru asked.

 _"Hitomi just found out our secret."_ Madoka replied.

Chizuru let's out a sigh, "All right... I'll be there in a minute." he replied before hanging up, he then turns to Homura, "Do Hitomi Shizuki got involved in the magical girls business in the previous timelines?'' he asked casually.

"A few times." Homura replied. Then her eyes widen and immediately regreted answering.

Chizuru narrowed his eyes, "So my hunch was right... Homura... you're... a time traveler.'' he revealed.

Homura kept her mouth shut as she looks away, the two stayed in silence with their body close to each other.

Get your minds out of the gutter, dear readers!

 **-BREAK-**

Later at the Mikuni Mansion, Madoka, Sayaka and Mami brought Hitomi along with them. Hitomi was shocked to find out about the existence of Magical Girls and the Witches, and she was horrified of the current predicament of the magical girls. Nanoha Takamachi and Kenji Kazama then explains to her about the existence of other worlds, ZeroTopia and AWA which further led her to shock.

Though everyone wisely decided not to tell Hitomi about Sayaka turning into a Witch and decided to cover it up by saying to her that Sayaka got injured which got her out for a few days. After all, Hitomi was the reason why Sayaka fell into despair, even if it's not her intentions.

"I can't believe you girls!" Hitomi exclaimed in disappointment, "I can't believe you girls had been something like this from me?!" she stated, "And here I thought I was a horrible liar?!" she said.

"We're sorry Hitomi... but you had understand, we didn't tell you about this because we want to keep you out from danger." Sayaka reasoned.

"That I understand! But have you ever thought how will I feel if ever something happens to you girls without my knowledge! You girls are my closest friends and I'll definitely go insane if any of you got hurt or worst!" Hitomi cried.

"Hitomi-chan..." Madoka muttered.

Fate Testarossa then placed a hand on Hitomi's shoulders, "Maa... calm down. I know your worried and you had the every right to do so, but they're doing good and they had us look after them." she reassured.

Hitomi let's out a sigh, "I know... but I can't help but really worry." she replied.

"We understand Hitomi-chan and we're really sorry for keeping this from you." Madoka said apologetically.

"I guess it can't be help...'' Hitomi said, "... and here I thought I had the worst problems in the world. I never realized that my friends are risking their lives every night just keep us safe." she said solemnly.

"Wow... first, she's disappointed and then she feels guilty." Koutarou Inugami mused, "I tell you, she's bipolar." he pointed out earning him a smack in the head by Asuna Kagurazaka.

Madoka gently grabs Hitomi's hands, "Don't worry Hitomi-chan... I know your worried but there's nothing to feel bad for. You had your own life to worry about and we had ours. Thank you for caring for us so much, Hitomi-chan... it really proves that you're our true friend.'' she said with a smile.

"Madoka-chan..." Hitomi muttered before smiling, "Hai..." she replied.

Everyone watches them with a smile, though for some odd reason, Duncan Nelson looks at the scene in disgust. Then suddenly the door opens and everyone saw Chizuru and Homura entering the room.

"Hey you two.'' Kanonno greeted, "Did Akemi got what she's looking for?" she asked.

Chizuru looks at everyone with a serious look, "Yeah... she got what she wants.'' he replied, "I also discovered something... shocking." he added.

"Chizuru... what's wrong?'' Yoshika asked in worry from the face the blonde is making.

Chizuru then called Madoka, Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka and show them the photo he found earlier, the girl's eyes widen in shock upon seeing the photo.

"What... is this?'' Mami asked in confusion.

"This is impossible... Mami is the only person I know before any of you." Kyouko pointed out.

"And why transfer student looks so different?'' Sayaka asked.

Madoka then looks at Homura, "Homura... I know we've known for quite some time now back in AWA but I just can't shake the feeling that I've known you all this time...'' she said, "Was I right or was just thinking things too much?'' she asked.

Homura refused to speak, so Chizuru spoke instead in her place, "I have to be blunt to all of you... Homura Akemi's ability was to stop time right? But there's more to that... Homura can travel through time, she is a time traveler." he revealed which shocks everyone, he then brought up the photo, "This photo was taken from the previous timeline." he added.

"What? You got to be kidding us?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Oi! Oi! Just what the hell is going on?!" Zoro asked in confusion.

Chizuru then looks at Homura, "Homu-Homu... you had to tell them the truth. You can't keep everything to yourself forever." he said.

Homura had her down with her bangs cover her eyes as she spoke, "I... I... " she stammered, "I'm not originally from this timeline..." she confessed then she began to explain everything as everyone listens. She was originally a shy, weak transfer student who spent a long time in hospital due to a heart disease. She was befriended and eventually saved from a witch by Madoka, who revealed that she was a magical girl and later met the other girls who were good friends from the previous timeline. After the discovery of the horrible fates of the Witches which got Sayaka turn into a Witch, Mami went insane and killed Kyouko and Madoka was force to kill Mami to save her. Then Madoka was killed in her battle with the powerful witch, Walpurgisnacht, Homura contracted with Kyubey to become a person that could protect her. She became a magical girl with the ability to manipulate time, allowing her to return to her first meeting with Madoka in order to change her fate. She tries again and again to prevent Madoka from being killed or becoming a magical girl and, inevitably, a witch, but was never able to save her. She always returns to the beginning of the month upon failure. Her cold personality was developed from repeating the same timeline again and again, "Ever since then, I've stopped relying to others because no one will ever believe me! Then I discovered ZeroTopia and decided to take Madoka with me to prevent her from becoming a magical girl or becoming a Witch!" she finished with hot tears flowing down her face.

Madoka and the others girls were initially shock from the revelation, they had no idea that Homura went through something so horrifying as repeating time over and over again and witnessing a close friend dying in front of her eyes. Mami and Sayaka felt guilty for not trusting and not believing Homura, when in fact, she was actually telling the truth.

"Homura..." Nanoha muttered solemnly as Fate was crying from what she heard.

The rest were not faring better as their emotions were mixed, some are angry and some can't help but feel pity for the raven-haired girl. The only person who wasn't reacting to the situation was Duncan, who only looks away in disgust.

Madoka then pulls Homura in a tight embrace with her forehead touching hers, "Homura-chan... I'm really sorry that you had to go all through all that." she said softly.

"N-no... you had nothing to apologize Madoka..."Homura sobbed.

"Still... you went through all that because of me." Madoka said, "But that doesn't matter anymore... what important is now. You are our friend Homura, and I'm glad that you finally open up to us, shocking revelations aside." she said, "Homura... thank you for caring so much about me and even going all this lengths to protect me. But Homura-chan... you're not alone anymore. Stop shouldering all this burden to yourself. Don't be a stranger. Weep and ask for help. Lean on me with your runny nose. Cry when you feel like crying. Laugh when you feel like laughing. When you're tearing up with an ugly face, I'll give you a good cry with an uglier face. When you're laughing so hard your stomach hurts, I'll laugh in a louder voice. That's how it should be. We'll always be here by your side, we'll always be here to help you." she said.

"But... what if I fail again... and lost all hope?'' Homura asked.

"Then don't ever loose hope, no matter what." Madoka replied, "If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, well then, I'll them that they're wrong. I will them that countless times. No matter how long it takes." she said with a look of determination earning smiles from everyone(sans Duncan) as Sayaka, Mami and Kyouko approaches them.

"Transfer... no, Homura-san." Sayaka corrected, "I'm really sorry for all the things I said about you and for not trusting. Both there and in the previous timelines." she said with a apologetic look.

"I apologize as well... always thinking you're the enemy when in truth, you are not." Mami said.

"You suffered way worst than any of us, if there's someone who should get release from their suffering first, it's you.'' Kyouko commented.

Sayaka then offers her a handshake, "Perhaps we should start over again... as friends." she with a smile.

Homura looks away, "I... I don't deserve you girls..." she muttered.

Suddenly Madoka tightens her embrace on Homura, "That's not true, we are your friends, now, then and forever. And nothing can change that, not even numerous timelines will keep us from being friends." she said with a smile as Mami, Sayaka and even, Kyouko joins the hug much to Homura's surprise.

"More tears then began to flow from Homura's eyes, "Girls... thank you...'' she said.

Everyone watches them with smiles in their faces except for Duncan who left the room in disgust. Well... he's a delinquent, things like this are not his things, so can ya blame him.

"First Chizuru and then Madoka. Ginpachi-sensei's wisdom is clearly taking effect to our friends." Nanoha commented with an amused smile.

"As much I don't want to admit it, I agree with you." Kenji replied with a bum look.

The five girls then broke the hug as Madoka made a determined look, "Yosh! I've finally made a decision!" she proclaimed.

"With what?" Sayaka asked.

"I've decided to form a contract to become a magical girl!" Madoka declared.

"NO!" Homura exclaimed in defiance, "Absolutely not! I cannot let you risk yourself like this again!" she cried.

"Don't worry Homura-chan, I'm forming a contract with the right Incubator.'' Madoka reassured, "Kyuubey-san!" she called.

Kyuubey the Failure then hops on the table with a mustache on his face, "You call?" he asked. He then noticed the mustache on his face, he took it off using his paw before hiding the mustache behind him with a sheepish grin, "And please call me the Failure. I don't like being called Kyuubey." he replied.

"Failure-san... I want to form a contract with you!" Madoka declared.

This taken the oddity in surprise, "For real? Are you sure about this?" he asked in concern.

"I believe that Madoka-chan is the person your waiting for Failure-san." Izuku Midoriya pointed out.

"Hmm... I see... if that's so, then let's get this started." Kyuubey the Failure announced, "So... what will be your wish?" he asked.

"My wish... is for all Puella Magi... that their souls are no longer trap from their Soul Gems and back to their original bodies where they truly belong! And this wish will take effect for future Puella Magis to come!" she declared.

Kyuubey then let's out a grin which resembles a horse, "Roger!" he replied.

And with that, Madoka was engulf by a pink bright glow, then this followed by a large pink-lighted shockwave that raced out in every direction in great speed, washing over everything and everyone, Duncan's shorts turns pink by the process. Homura, Mami, Sayaka, Kyouko, Oriko, Kirika and the Hohzuki Girl's body began to glow as their souls flew out from their Soul Gem and went back inside their bodies. The other magical girls scattered around Japan with their souls going back inside their bodies and as well gaining knowledge of the Incubator's deceit.

And when the light died down, Madoka was now wearing a different attire. She is now wearing a poofy pink dress with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. The middle of her torso is pale yellow with a white stripe and red buttons. On the back right under the white ruffles is a heart shaped hole. For the waist is a flower-like pattern that is a pink-white fade. At the edge of this are three diamond shapes and a red border. Under it is a white skirt accompanied by a petticoat of the same color. She also wears a pair of white gloves with pink trims, white, knee-high stockings, and dark pink heels.

Everyone especially Izuku stares at her in awe and let's out a collective "oohhs" and aahhs".

"Wow... you look good." Izuku said in awe.

Madoka giggles, " Thank you." she replied.

"Umm...'' Hitomi called getting everyone's attention to her, "Can I... Can I form a contract too?" she asked nervously.

Everyone blinks at her before her words sunk into their heads, "EEEEEEHHHHHH!" they let out a collective shouts.

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! The truth about Homura Akemi has finally been revealed and Hitomi gets involve in the plot. And lastly, Madoka is now a magical girl without the horrendous drawbacks.**

 **Next chapter, the battle against the strongest Witch is about to begin. By the way, Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	10. Final Battle - Walpurgisnacht Arrival

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! The very first chapter of this year! Glad that everyone likes Hitomi's involvement in the plot, other than being the unwilling instigator of doom which she become famous for and got a lot of hate.**

 **yuiharime- Guilty as charged. And when? Sometime soon...**

 **xiodan56 - you got it right with Duncan. Unlike, Marcus the Kane and damnlastword's nicer and friendlier portrayal of Duncan, in my fic, his personality is as close as his original counterpart.**

 **threedogsdead - why not and it won't be the last time, those two will be referenced.**

 **Here's another random quotes from Gintama - _"Even if you lose all memory in your head, the ones engraved in your heart and the ones that exist in your soul will never disappear, no matter what happens." -_ Gintoki Sakata**

 _ **"I just want the woman I love to be happy. It's impossible for an assassin like me to do it, so I wanted her to form a family with a normal man, to have kids, and to live a happy life. That's the only thing I want." -**_ **Toushirou Hijikata**

 **And now... time for the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 111-**

 **Mitakihara City, Mikuni Mansion**

Many things happens in just the span of one night aside from Duncan Nelson complaining about his shorts turning pink.

First, Homura Akemi was revealed to be a time traveler who has been going through a serious of time loops with the goal of saving Madoka Kaname from certain doom. Homura broke down telling every single detail of her horrifying experience of going back time so many times and going back in time witnessing your friend dying over and over again.

Now tell me that's not horrifying. Amazing as it sounds, it's still horrifying.

This was resolve with everyone agreeing to help Homura succeed in keeping Madoka alive and defeating the witch that started everything.

Second, Madoka then forms a contract with Kyuubey the Failure, turning her into a magical girl. And unlike the rest, it was done right without her soul getting altered into an object. In addition to that, Madoka's wish got every magical girl's souls back in their bodies and her wish will also take effect with towards future magical girls forming a contract with any Incubator.

Madoka's exact power is yet to be demonstrated though.

Third, is something no one expected(though the first two was something they weren't expecting as well), Hitomi Shizuki wanted to form a contract as well. Hitomi's reason was that she can't stand around any longer and let her friends continues on putting their lives in danger. Both Madoka and Sayaka Miki tries to persuaded her and insisted that they will be fine but she insisted which made her friends to gave up. Kyuubey the Failure was reluctant to form a contract with her, due to the fact that he only wants to grant one wish, but Hitomi reasoned that she doesn't need a wish or anything, she just want power to help her friends. This reason was enough for the misfit incubator to form a contract with her.

Like Madoka, Hitomi's exact power is yet to be demonstrated.

After that, everyone are having a meeting and is coming up with a plan to take down the most powerful witch in existence, Walpurigsnacht.

Homura explained some details about the Witch but she admitted herself that there's a lot of things that she doesn't know about the Witch. According to Homura, Walpurgisnacht's her nature is helplessness and it's a fusion of many witches. She symbolizes the fool who continuously spins in circles. The witch's mysteries have been handed down through the course of history; her appellation is "Walpurgisnacht." She will continue to rotate aimlessly throughout the world until she completely changes the whole of this age into a drama. When the doll's usual upside-down position reaches the top part of the witch, she completely roils the civilization on the ground in a flash through her gale-like flight.

After her explanation, Kyuubey the Failure spoke, "That is... something I can't put into words... a witch made from other witches... now that's terrifying. But what makes it more terrifying is that we know nothing much about this witch!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah... like, how do the fusion began and how did they do it? Who was the base witch that started it all? How long has this witch existed?'' Kenji Kazama pointed out a few questions.

"Nobody knows... the Walpurgisnacht simply _is_.'' Oohori replied.

"Anything about it's abilities?" Nanoha Takamachi asked.

"The Walpurgisnacht can withstand repeated attacks from heavy artillery, and her mere appearance can cause hundreds of deaths." Homura answered.

"So my attacks won't work then." Kenji pointed out crossing his arms.

"But she said, heavy artillery, so I think ordinary artillery won't work against this Witch. Meaning our magic-based weapons might work on her." Fate Testarossa reasoned.

"Then we got a shot this." Lloyd Irving quipped.

"Question... what about the fact that it's mere appearance can cause hundreds of death?" Kanonno Grassvalley asked.

"To be honest, I don't know if true or not." Homura admitted, "But from what I observe from the previous timelines, the calamity she causes are only seen as a violent typhoon or an earthquake my mundane individuals." she explained.

"I think I get what she meant by mere presence, I mean typhoons and earthquakes do cause a lot of death, so her appearance while wrecking havoc at the same time is probably the reason for the deaths." Chizuru Tachibana pointed out.

"Huh? That shed some light in that." Asuna Kagurazaka commented earning a nod from everyone.

"Regardless of her appearance, we can't let the people see the Witch or they'll panic." Haruka Kanade reasoned.

Mami Tomoe nodded, "I agree her. The more the people panic, the more the difficult for us in focusing our fight with the Witch.'' she stated.

Chizuru nodded as he turns to Reisen Inaba, "Reisen, on that day, I want you to deploy a wide-scale barrier on the entire city to prevent the witch's appearance from the public eye." he instructed.

Reisen nodded, "Hai! I understood." she replied.

"By the way, the Walpurgisnacht's powers is listed as "Helplessness"." Negi Springfield pointed out, "How does that work?" he asked.

"If I had to guess her powers basically translates to her entire purpose being to utterly crush the hopes and dreams of everything in her path. Which might explain why Homura could never defeat her no matter how hard she tried. Conversely according to Homura, Madoka is able to defeat Walpurgisnacht with ease because she either represents Hope as a Puella Magi or Mercy as a Witch, and is thus her complete antithesis." Chizuru explained.

"I... I never once thought of that." Homura admitted with slightly wide eyes.

"So how are we gonna deal with the Witch?" Arisa Narumi asked.

"Since the Witch is said to be the strongest, we need the powerhouses of this group to face it." Chizuru said, "So, Nanoha-neechan, Fate-neechan, Ichigo, Zoro and Erza will take on the Witch, weakening it." he explained.

"Yosha! Let's do it!" Ichigo Kurosaki exclaimed raising his fist high.

Zoro Roronoa let's out a grin, "I'll cut this Witch to pieces." he claimed.

"I along with my friends will take down this Witch, no matter what!" Erza proclaimed.

"I will do my best." Fate replied with a look of determination.

Nanoha gave her surrogate brother a smile, "You can count on us, Chizuru.'' she said.

"Five powerhouses against one Witch, this will be epic.'' Izuki Midoriya commented.

"You said, weakening it, why is that?" Matsuri Hinata asked in confusion.

Chizuru then let's out a grin as he turns to Madoka, "I want Madoka to be the person to finish it." he declared.

Madoka clench her fist and gave the blue eyed blonde a smile of determination, "With everything it's done to Homura-chan, I am more than happy to finish it." she said as Izuku nodded at her in approval.

"Madoka..." Homura muttered in joy.

"The rest of us will take on it's minions, I don't know what they are but they don't know whom they're messing with." Chizuru stated.

Koutarou smashed his fist together, "Oh yeah! I've been itching for some action!" he said with a grin.

"I agree with Inugami - aru!" Kuu Fei said in excitement.

Duncan then let's a out a spit, "Bring them on!" he challenged.

Fumikage Tokoyami crosses his arms, "A battle against a powerful witch's minions..." he mused, "This will be a challenge.'' he admitted.

Chizuru nodded, "Once were done with watchamacallit, then this operation is over, and once this operation is over we can all go home, and once were back home then I can finally focus on my college project that stupid professor from my class handed to us." he said with a blank look.

Oriko Mikuni blinks from what he just said, "Chizuru-san goes to college?'' she asked in surprise.

Yoshika Miyafuji let's out a giggle, "Yeah... he do." she replied.

"And he hates it." Oohori quipped with a relaxed smile.

Chizuru then turns to Homura, "By the way, Homu-Homu... when is whatchamacallit going to arrive in this city?'' he asked.

Homura looks around nervously, "Umm... at noon... by tomorrow...'' she meekly replied.

Everyone then stares at her in shock, as if she had grown a second or third head. Then Madoka spoke, "Well... fuck.'' she cursed earning her weird looks from everyone, "What?" she asked in confusion.

 **-BREAK-**

The next day, in a spacious lot somewhere at the outer skirts of Mitakihara City, we see the AWA gang along with the local magical girls getting ready while waiting for the arrival of the strongest Witch, Walpurgisnacht. Though Oriko decided to sit this one out as she admitted that her powers won't do much of a help and her poor health will just get in the way of everyone. Reisen had already cast a wide-scale illusionary barrier to keep the event concealed from the public's eyes.

Chisato Shion was adjusting her guns though she would turn her attention to the others and she was baffled of what they're doing. Duncan was getting ready by doing a stationary jog on a treadmill with earphones on and where treadmill came from, she had no idea. Fumikage was ironing his cape with a clothes iron on an ironing board and where the clothes iron and ironing board came from, she had no idea. Then she saw a Smoothie stand manned by Chizuru and Oohori and where the Smoothie Stand came from, she had no idea.

Surprisingly, Madoka, Koutarou, Arisa and Kirika Kure would buy some Smoothie from them.

Hitomi is also there getting herself ready for her first major battle. She is currently wearing a green short-sleeve buttoned dress that reaches her thighs with a white frilly collar and at the bottom of the sleeves, and a yellow ribbon tied around her waist, dark pantyhose with green tiger-like stripes, white high-heeled shoes, white gloves and a white beret on top of her head.

Homura was sitting on a rock taking a deep breath when Madoka placed a hand on her shoulders, "Are you doing good, Homura-chan?" she asked.

Homura let's out a sigh, "To be honest... I'm pretty scared, no, I'm really scared. I failed in defeating Walpurgisnacht so many times in the previous timeline, so I'm really scared of what will happen if we fail in taking the Witch." she confessed.

Madoka smiles at her, "Don't worry, we'll get through this. Just have faith with everyone. Have faith in me." she said.

Homura smiled back at her, "Okay." she replied.

Back in the Smoothie Stand, Chizuru was making another Smoothie when the winds began to blew through him, "Whooo! Men, my body feels the chills." he commented while rubbing his arms.

"Do we need a news flash every time your body does something?" Oohori pointed out as he turns on the blender.

Kyouko Sakura took a sip of her smoothie before speaking, "He's doing it for attention, just ignore him." she replied with a blank look.

The winds then blew though Chizuru once again, "Brr! Seriously! I'm feeling cold!" he exclaimed, "Who turn on the AC?!" he demanded.

Homura stood up with narrowed eyes, "It's here!" she announced.

Everyone looks up to see that the skies are getting a lot darker, the winds began to blow violently which then followed by a heavy rain. Then coming out from the thick black clouds was a strange gigantic figure. It takes a form of a harlequin clockwork doll floating upside-down in the sky. It had a half face only showing it's mouth, a blue dress and a large gears at the end of it's body. Her arrival was then preceded by a carnival-like procession of familiars along with some silhouettes of what looks like magical girls, much to everyone's(sans Homura) surprise.

"Could this be a reflection of her theatrical theme, and possibly also evidence of her desire to transform the world into a giant "stage."." Chizuru stated.

"Could be." Kenji replied as he got his weapon ready, "That things is already creepy and with those familiars, it makes it even creepier... no matter how fun it looks." he said.

The Witch then began to let out a scary mad laughter.

"Well that's one diabolical laugh." Asuna snarked.

"A nice touch since her nature is "helplessness", laughing at everyone's feeble attempts to stop her." Haruka commented.

Negi then brought up his staff, "But our attempts are from feeble!" he declared.

Eren Yaeger then noticed some dark cracks forming from the sky, "Don't look now everyone but looks like we got more company than the Witch and it's minions.'' he pointed out.

Then the dark cracks open and out came are legion of Hollows in different shape and sizes as they drop down on the ground one by one.

"What the hell are those?!" Arisa exclaimed in shock.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "Hollows!" he replied, "Damn! At a time like this!" he said.

Chizuru let's out an annoyed, "Just got things even harder." he grumbled, "All right! Time to do this! Let's take down that Witch and everything that goes in our path!" he declared.

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

 **Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

"Caramba!" Chizuru shouted.

"What kind of battle cry is that?!" Sayaka Miki exclaimed.

"He just loves to say random things.'' Yoshika stated.

 **Fight!**

 **(Play Seth Rollins Theme - Second Coming by CFO$)**

And with that, everyone clashed with their enemies.

The first to attack was the Hohzuki Girls. Chisato uses two of her pistols in shooting several familiars while Arisa was wildly swinging her scyther decapitating several Hollows and familiars coming towards her. Matsuri then began to shoot out bright lights towards several familiars disintegrating them while Haruka uses her spear in stabbing a large Hollow on the chest, killing it.

Duncan was violently pounding a large Hollow on the face with his Iron Fists, disorienting it's already disoriented facial features. He then stood up and transforms his entire arm into iron before delivering a powerful on another Hollow coming at from behind, the impact of his strike smashes it's jaws. Duncan grabs the Hollow's tail before throwing it aside to it's comrades, creating a dog pile. He then jumps in the air, transforming his legs into iron, before landing down on the dog pile with a massive knee strike, destroying the monsters to pieces.

Setsuna Sakurazaki was busy swinging her sword towards a group of Hollows. She would slice them in every direction, she charges forward and stabs another one on the chest before quickly pulling it away and stabbing another Hollow on the head from behind. She then uses kii magic in igniting her sword with flames before slicing a familiar in half before stabbing another on the chest, incinerating it.

Kuu then activates her Pactio but only summoning her staff. She then spins her staff in the air creating a gust of wind which caught some familiars before throwing them away, seemingly disintegrating along with the wind. She then charges forward, jumping over a Hollow before smashing her staff down on it's head bringing the creature down to the floor, she then smashes her staff once more down on the Hollow, killing it.

"FAMILIARS! HOLLOWS!" Koutarou shouted loudly with his fist in the air. He then dashes and grabs one floating Hollow before taking it down to the ground, he gives a few brutal fists to it's face before standing up and delivers a massive stomp on it's head, killing it. He then tackles down an average size Hollow and puts it in a Camel Clutch before pulling it's head high and tearing it off from it's body. He then noticed several familiars floating towards him, he charges his fist with a massive amount of dog spirits, "Kuon Bakusai... KEN!" he yelled as he punches the familiars with a highly-destructive burst-like punch, blowing them away to nothingness.

Asuna then activates her pactio, changing her attire and summoning her large blade. She then charges towards a large Hollow and did a front flip forward before smashing the fuller of her blade over it's head before slicing the Hollow's body in half. Asuna then noticed another Hollow bringing down it's large fist down to her but she manages to roll out of the way but before slicing the creature by the neck, killing it.

Negi then jumps and kicks two Hollows down simultaneously as he began to chant, "Sagitta Magica!" he said as he created a number of magical missiles which he fires towards his targets, blowing them up. He then pointed his staff on a group of familiars, "Evocatio!" he casted as he summons several Elemental Spirits and quickly attacks the familiars, destroying them. He then dodges out of the way when a large Hollow drops down on him before pointing his staff at the creature, "Incendium Gehennae!" he casted as the Hollow was trapped in a tornado of black flames which was then followed by an explosion, killing the creature.

Lloyd then began to slash several Hollows with his blades. He slices one Hollow at the chest before stabbing it on the face, he then charges towards another Hollow, "Sword Rain!" he yelled as stabs his target with many rapid thrusts before kicking it up in the air, he jumps after it before slashing it down to the ground with such impact. He then saw another Hollow charging towards, channeling his mana in his blade, he charges back, "Super Sonic Thrust!" he roared as forcefully thrusts his target on the chest, pushing it away and killing it.

Kanonno then swung her broadsword gracefully, slicing and mincing Hollows in half and to pieces. "Tiger Rage!" she yelled as she slashes upward launching herself into the air along with a Hollow before twisting in the air to slash her target at least twice more before ending with a final downward slash, killing her adversary. She then saw several familiars flying towards her, she then quickly casted a spell, "Ethereal Rift!" she casted as the spell engraves the symbol of a holy cross onto the ground beneath the enemy before erupting with a flash of light, vanquishing her targets.

Mami then summons two muskets from the ground and began to shoot down familiars from above, she then transforms her arms into mini-cannons and fires it towards a group of Hollows, blowing the creatures to pieces. Kyouko charges towards a large Hollow, she then uses her magi to create clones of herself which confuses her target, she then quickly stabs the creature on the chest before slicing it upwards. Sayaka then slices a familiar in half before charging towards another one stabbing it on the head, she then pulls it away just in time to slash another familiar coming at her from behind. Hitomi then brought out her thorn bullwhip and began to whip as many familiars to pieces.

Yoshika, despite not wearing her Strikers, was doing good in taking down her targets. She kept shooting down several Familiars with her Thompson, raining them with magic-based bullets, she then pulls out a grenade and throws it towards a group of Hollows which then exploded alongside the creatures. Meanwhile, Reisen was fighting a large Hollow by attacking it with a flurry of kicks, she then releases a powerful waves from her eyes, creating a destructive blast, killing the creature in the process. Kirika then dashes forward and uses her claws to swipe as many familiars that stands in her way before grabbing one familiar as she tears it apart like a paper.

Eren surprisingly decided to fight a Hollow that is a size of a human. He then began to attack the Hollow with a fury of fist and every strike pushes the creature back in every step, he then follows this with an elbow to the face and a roundhouse kick which brought it down on the ground, he then pounces on it while bringing out a gun and aims it on the head before blasting it's head to death. He then saw a much larger Hollow going after him, he got up quickly and brought out his blades, he ducks from it's strike before jumping behind the creature as he delivers a double slash around it's neck, killing the Hollow.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage commanded as his sentient shadow crawls on the ground before appearing below several familiars, then it shots out from the ground in a large claw-like form grabbing the familiars before smashing them to the ground, not once but twice, then it squashed them to pieces before going back to it's master. Fumikage then charges towards a Hollow, "Piercing Claw-of-Dusk!" he bellowed as he shoots out Dark Shadow's claw and grabs the large creature in great speed before smashing it multiple times on the ground.

Izuku made a mad dash towards a hulking Hollow, with green sparks surging through his entire body as he got in front of the creature, "Detroit... SMASH!" he bellowed as he delivers a powerful uppercut, blasting the Hollow's head off. He then charges to another Hollow while pulling his fist back, "SMASH!" he roared as he punches the Hollow on the chest, killing it. He then looks up to see a floating Hollow soaring towards him, he then leaps into the air, "Manchester... SMASH!" he yelled as he performs an aerial front flip, and directs a falling axe kick at his target's head.

Oohori then uppercuts a Hollow knocking it down to the ground as he was getting fired up, his arms and fists are shaking in extreme adrenaline. He charges forward at one Hollow and delivers a clothesline then follows it by a springboard European uppercut knocking down the creature to the ground. But he was finished, he run towards another Hollow taking it down with a dropkick before hitting the ground running and knocking over a Hollow with another European uppercut. A hard left turn and a jumping double stomp on another one on the floor. And finally, he made a mad dash and hits another Hollow with a flying crossbody.

Kenji then dashes forward hitting a Hollow with a running clothesline, he then waited for the creature to get up before delivering a back kick on it's gut which was then followed by a knee on the face and he finishes it by smashing down his briefcase at the back of it's head. He then charges towards another Hollow while wrapping an arm around it's shoulders and head before slamming the creature down on the ground. He then quickly transforms his briefcase into Bailey Machine Gun and began to unleash a barrage of bullets towards a group of Hollows, killing them without any shed of remorse.

Chizuru and Homura were busy working together taking down a group of Hollows and Familiars. Chizuru then stabs his sword through a Hollow's chest before pushing it deeper while Homura was busy firing her pistols at several familiars. Chizuru then pulls his sword back before throwing it towards Homura whom caught it and in exchange, Homura threw one pistol at him which he caught. Homura then began to slices her targets using the sword while shooting her pistol at the same time while Chizuru was casually shooting down Hollows while letting out a bored yawn at the same time. The two then pointed their guns at each other before shooting down the creatures behind each other.

Both Homura and Chizuru let's out a smile at each other as the battle continues on.

 **And that's that for now. If you're wondering why Madoka wasn't part of this chapter's action, I'm saving her in the next chapter along with the rest. Madoka Magica is slowly coming to it's conclusion and after that, it's back with AWA Academy.**

 **-OMAKE-**

In a cafe back in Normal Earth, we see Lester the Unlikely, Levi Ackerman and Usopp sitting at one table as Mai gave them their orders.

Usopp then let's out a sigh which Lester took noticed, "Lemme guess, the interview didn't go so well." the Hollywood Nerd pointed out.

"Yeah, this was a job that I wanted. I get to sit there and write stuff in the internet." Usopp stated, "Why didn't they hire me? I'm young and is full of talent." he complained.

"... and highly exploitable." Levi added, "Do you really want a faceless corporation to use your time and talent to make money for themselves." he reasoned with a stern voice.

"Right now... I want nothing but to be exploited, with compensation." Usopp replied with a blank look.

Lester and Levi looks at with in disbelief, "You're an idiot.'' the latter quipped.

 **And cut! Been a while since I wrote an omake, I hope you all enjoy it. Anyway, in the next chapter, the fight against Walpurgisnacht is about to begin.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	11. Final Battle - Vs Walpurgisnacht

**A/N: Ich bin zurück mit einem neuen Kapitel! This means "I am back with new chapter" in German, if Google Translate can be trusted. Anyway, a new year and a new season for animes and video games! I've been already hooked with Overlord II, Citrus, Grancest Senki, Card Captor Sakura: Clear-Card Hen and of course, my all time favorite, Gintama.: Shirogane no Tamashii-hen while I look forward for Fate/Extra Last Encore, Darling in the FranXX and Beatless.**

 **As for the video games from this month, Iconoclasts, Monster Hunter: World and Gintama Rumble are games that I'm hyped for.**

 **Here's another random quotes from Gintama -** _**"It hasn't withered, I won't let it wither. We might be little branches, but if the branches break then the tree will really wither. That's why I won't break. Even if winter comes and leaves fall off, if the wind comes and breaks all the little branches, I'll be the last branch that won't break. I'm sure we'll be together in the end."**_ **-Kagura**

 _ **"I am unbounded, free to act and speak what I want, but possess no wealth, authority or power. I am unemployed."**_ **\- Taizou Hasegawa**

 **And with that out of the way, time for a new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 111-**

 **Somewhere in Mitakihara City**

 **(Play Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST - Surgam Indentitem)**

As the rest fights the familiars and the Hollows, Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, Zoro Roronoa, Erza Scarlet and Ichigo Kurosaki made their way towards the strongest Witch, Walpurgisnacht.

"Okay! Let give it everything we got!" Nanoha shouted.

"Time to bring this gigantic moron down!" Zoro exclaimed as ties his bandana around his head.

The gigantic witch then let's out a loud roar which was followed by a sadistic laughter, "What the hell is that thing laughing about?!" Erza asked indecorously. She is currently wearing her Morning Star Armor which mainly composed of orange and yellow leather-like material, which is sported in the form of several orange wing-shaped pauldrons that cover her shoulders and waist. The shoulder pauldrons appear to have white wings protruding from the center of the shoulder guard and the pauldrons surrounding Erza's waist are held up by a simple dark pink belt from the front. Erza dons a plain white one-piece suit that is worn with a matching pair of metal arm guards and large bolded knee guards over a pair of high-heeled armored greaves that cover her calves. In this outfit, Erza's hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head and wears a silver choker around her neck that features a reddish-pink gem to complement her armor.

"Obviously mocking us!" Ichigo replied.

"Well then... we'll make sure it regrets underestimating us!" Fate exclaimed.

Erza was the first to attack, utilizing her twin swords and unleashes energy blasts towards the Witch, knocking it back by a little but did no damage. The Witch then retaliates by hurling a building towards them, Zoro then got on the way, with all three swords are in horizontally parallel position, "Gazami Dori!" he yelled as he then clamps down towards the hurled building like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect which cuts the building in half. Zoro then descends down but Erza appears below him with her arms in a cross-shape, the green-haired swordsman then landed on her crossed arms and with all her might, Erza launches Zoro towards the Witch with his focus on it's left arm, "Senchahiju Pound Ho!" he yelled as he holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the Witch, slicing it's left arm in the process.

The Witch then let's out a hissing roar while shrugging the pain, it then suddenly breathes out fire towards Erza. The redhead then quickly changes to her Flame Empress Armor, she then charges head and uses her sword to cut through the gush of flames and as she got out from the flames, she changes her armor into her Clear Heart Clothing as she got close to the Witch, "HYAAAA!" she roared as she slashes her sword on the chest area, creating a large gash in the process.

Zoro then dove towards the Witch, "Yakkodori!" he yelled as he swung his sword which launches a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed, creating another gash on the chest.

Ichigo appeared in front of the Witch in a flash, he then places the two blades of his Shikai side by side, "BANKAI!" he shouted as a surge of energy to engulf him and the swords. As the energy died down, Ichigo is now in a new form, he is currently wearing a tight-fitting long sleeve coat with tattered ends and white lines on the collar over a white gii, black hakama pants and a white sash tied around his waist, white socks and brown sandals. He is also holding a black long sword.

The Witch then hurls two buildings towards him but Ichigo swiftly evaded the first building before slicing the second building in half. The Witch let's out another hiss before breathing out flames but Ichigo evades by using his blinding speed, he then got closer to the Witch, "Uryaaaahh!" he shouted as he brought down his blade on the chest area, creating a third gash.

The Witch then let's out another loud roar before laughing again as Fate soars towards her as she activates a Bombardment Spell, "Jet Smasher!" she yelled as she fires a large ball of fire towards the right arm, damaging it a little. The Witch screeches as it summons down lightning towards Fate, "Bardiche! Activate Barrier!" she commanded.

 _"Yes, Sir!"_ her weapon-device replied.

"Defenser!" Fate chanted as her weapon activates a yellow-colored magical barrier which protected her from the lightning strikes.

Nanoha then flew towards the Witch, more specifically towards it's right arm, the Witch saw and unleashes a large gust of wind but Nanoha continues to fly towards her, the Witch then hurls three buildings towards her, she then aims her weapon at the enemy projectile, "Cross Fire Shoot!" she shouted as several magical spheres appeared which was then fired towards the buildings and was destroyed upon impact, "Raising Heart! Please activate a Bombardment Spell!" she ordered.

 _"Yes, Master!"_ her weapon-device replied.

"Impact Cannon!" Nanoha shouted as she fires a mana-like cannonball towards her target, and with great speed, the attack hits the shoulder area, damaging it.

"Oi! Let's attack altogether!" Ichigo called earning a nod from the two mages.

Fate then generates a a high-speed penetration bolt from her palms which gets bigger and bigger at every second, "Thunder Bullet!" she shouted as she unleashes a single-bolt shooting spell.

Nanoha then generates a a number of divine spheres, "Divine Shooter!" she shouted as she fires a power bolt of energy, shooting spell.

Ichigo then raised his sword up high as it absorbs his spiritual energy, "Getsuga... TENSHO!" he roared as he release a much larger and stronger, spiritual energy wave.

All three attacks combined together as it flew towards it's designated target, the Witch blocks it by breathing out fire but the attack pierced through the flames and made it's way towards the Witch's shoulder and upon impact, it causes a large explosion, cutting off the right arm from it's body.

Ichigo, Nanoha and Fate turns around, "Madoka! Finish it now!" Nanoha called out.

Behind them, we see Madoka Kaname floating in midair, her body glowing in bright pink light as she stares at the Witch in front of her. Meanwhile, everyone finished dealing with the familiars and hollows from below, they decided to watch the scene that is transpiring from above.

"Madoka...'' Homura Akemi muttered in worry.

Izuku Midoriya let's out a smile, "Ganbare." he mouthed.

Meanwhile back at the Mikuni Mansion, we see Oriko Mikuni sitting on a chair with her hands pressed together, praying for everyone's success. Kyuubey the Failure was right beside also praying for everyone.

Back in the fight, as the Witch continues to move around unleashing one attack after another despite loosing both of it's arms, Madoka then magically brought her modified version of bow, then a pink flame-like aura burst out from the tip of the bow as a mana-like arrow manifested from her hands, she then aims her arrow at the sky and at the same time, a large circular patterns connected by lines appeared from the sky.

"Time to end this." Madoka claimed before firing her magical arrow towards the patterns in the sky.

Suddenly the dark clouds was then pushed aside by a powerful force making the sky blue again, this was then followed by thousands of magical arrows raining down towards the Witch. Walpurgisnacht continues to laugh despite the damages that it continues to get while making her towards Madoka.

Madoka then aimed another magical arrow at the Witch, "Checkmate." she said before shooting her arrow towards the chest area that Zoro and Erza damaged earlier. Her arrow then pierced through it's chest, creating a large explosion as it's body began to crack, the Witch the continues to laugh as it disintegrates from the sky, before it finally exploded, killing it at last.

 **BREAK OUT!**

Everyone watches in awe as the battle is finally over as Madoka descends down and landed in front of Homura.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka said, "It's over... your endless suffering is finally over...'' she said with a smile.

Homura stares at her with a frazzled look, "It's over..." she repeated earning a nod from the pinkhead, Homura then suddenly collapsed to her knees, "It's over... it's finally over...'' she muttered as tears began to fall down her face, "It's over...'' she sobbed, "... I'm finally... free from sufferings!" she cried.

Madoka kneels down and pulls her into a tight embrace as Homura as the raven-haired girl bawled, "It's okay, Homura-chan... everything is okay.'' she said gently as Homura continues to release her emotions.

Meanwhile, everyone watches them with a smile in their faces and a few were shedding tears. Such as Oohori, whom is crying on Kenji Kazama's shoulder, much to the orange-haired architect's annoyance. Duncan Nelson was not amused, he only rolls his eyes in disgust before walking away from them.

Chizuru Tachibana watches them with a content look on his face, he can't help but be proud that he's part of the group that helps ending Homura's never ending cycle of suffering. His confidence as a leader rose up higher, he looks up in the sky with a smile,

 **-BREAK-**

 **Mitakihara City, Mikuni Mansion**

After the battle, everyone returned to the Mikuni Mansion, where they were greeted by a happy and relieve Oriko and Kyuubey the Failure. The gang celebrated that night for their victory but more importantly, they helped changed Madoka's fate and ended Homura's sufferings.

 **-BREAK-**

Life continues on Mitakihara City on the following days as the Madoka, Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki and Hitomi Shizuki would attend their school as usual. The Hohzuki Girls returned to their city but would often visit them from time to time, the Hohzuki Girls also decided to join the AWA which the gang gladly welcome them. Not only that, Mami, Sayaka, Oriko, Kirika Kure, Kyouko Sakura and Hitomi Shizuki also decided to join AWA, much to Madoka's delight.

Oriko and Kirika also decided to move in Normal Earth to finally start a new life while also attending AWA Academy. Since Kyuubey the Failure's goal is finally been reached, he decided to live his life as a house pet for Oriko, for him, his job as an Incubator is all in the past.

Several members such as Eren Yaeger, Reisen Inaba, Koutarou Inugami, Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Zoro Roronoa, Erza Scarlet, Kanonno Grassvalley and Fate Testarossa already left the world and went back to AWA for work related reasons.

Over the course of the days, after getting encouraged by Chizuru and everyone else, Sayaka finally decided to confess her feelings to Kyousuke Kamijou. Kyousuke's response was grabbing her shoulder and waist, tilting her backwards and planted his lips to hers, much to her surprise. It was a really bold response but hey, it work! They later become a couple after that, much to everyone's delight.

A day later, everyone including the Hohzuki Girls are seen helping Oriko and Kirika packing up their belongings. And by belongings, it means everything inside the mansion. Fortunately, Kenji opens a portal that leads to Normal Earth at the Uzumaki Villa. Days ago, Fate bought them a house and earlier today, she informed them that she can move in there anytime.

As everyone are busy moving out things, we see Homura, Madoka and Arcanine in the living room with the raven-haired girl petting the Pokemon.

"I'm so glad that you and Arcy are getting along just fine." Madoka mused with a smile.

Homura smiles back, "He's not really that bad, he's size might be a problem for me, but I like him above that." she replied as she continues to pet Arcanine.

"Rar!" Arcy replied as he began to lick Homura on the face.

"Hey! That tickles!" Homura giggled in joy.

Madoka giggles as well, "I'm glad to see you smiling often." she said.

Homura turns to her with a grateful smile, "And it's all thanks to you and everyone." she replied.

Right behind them, we Mami talking with someone on the phone.

 _"Sorry Mami-san, I'm in a date right now with Kyousuke and were currently in an amusement park. I'm sorry for not be able to help you guys with the moving."_ Sayaka said from the other line of the phone.

"I understand. Don't worry, we had enough people for the job and were halfway in finishing things." Mami reassured.

 _"I see... well, I'll see you later. Kyousuke is calling for me...''_ Sayaka paused for a second, _"... I think were about to ride a roller coaster... wish me luck.''_ she said.

Mami giggled, "See you later then, Sayaka-san.'' she said before hanging up.

Haruka Kanade then approaches her, "Sayaka-san seems to be having fun." she mused, "I'm glad the two of them become a couple even after that surprising stunt he pull after confession." she stated referring to Kyousuke kissing Sayaka.

Mami giggled again, "I was surprised too but as long that she's happy, then that's all that matters.'' she said.

Hitomi then approaches them, "Mami-senpai?'' she called.

"Oh! Hello, Hitomi-chan.'' Mami greeted, "But please just call me, Mami. I'm more comfortable with that. Anyway, do you need something?'' she stated.

"I heard this from Sayaka, is it true that Madoka had crush on Midoriya-san?'' Hitomi asked in curiosity.

The three girls then turns to Izuku, whom is currently taping a few boxes from a corner, "Hmm... Madoka-chan made deny all she wants but it's pretty obvious that she had a crush on him. Her reactions towards him is enough of a proof." Mami explained.

"Oh my! My Madoka is growing up!" Hitomi squealed in delight.

"They do make a good couple." Haruka said with a smile.

"Oi! I heard all of that!" Madoka shouted off-screen as the three girls burst out into laughter.

As they ceased their laughter Hitomi spoke once again, "How about you, Mami-senpai? Do you have a crush with someone right now?'' she asked in excitement.

"Me?'' Mami pointed out with a slight tint of red in her cheeks. She then eyed Fumikage Tokoyami at the side, whom is currently placing stuffs inside a box, 'Let's say... someone caught my interest but I'll keep that to myself for now.'' she replied with a smile.

Meanwhile at the kitchen, we see Ichigo, Kyouko and Setsuna Sakurazaki carefully placing kitchen utensils, plates, glasses, cups and mugs inside several boxes.

"You know...'' Ichigo started earning the two girl's attention, "... I decided not to slug your father's face anymore.'' he confessed.

"Really? Why?'' Kyouko asked in surprise.

"It's because I realized that the person who should beat the crap out of him is the person who suffered the most because of his actions." Ichigo replied, "Besides... I don't want get involved with other people's family drama.'' he stated bluntly.

Kyouko chuckled in response, "I guess you're right.'' she replied.

"So, what are you going to do now, after all of this?'' Setsuna asked.

"Well... aside from moving in Normal Earth since my family is there, and joining AWA." Kyouko answered, "But other than that. There's nothing much for me to do." she admitted.

"How about attending school." Setsuna suggested.

Kyouko grimaced at the thought, "Ugh... pass... I don't like going to school...'' she grumbled.

Ichigo looks at her, "Oh no! You're going to school whether you like it or not! Education is very important you know." he chastised in a brotherly tone.

"Eh? Do I have to? I mean, I'm joining AWA soon... which means that I'm going to be busy with missions. So I won't have time for school." Kyouko pointed out.

"Not exactly... remember that AWA is also a school. Joining AWA means you'll also had to attend class." Ichigo stated, "I'm going to talk to your mother about this, I'm sure she'll agree with me." he said.

Kyouko groaned in response, "Uhh... bummer..." she grumbled.

Setsuna let's out a chuckle, "Class is enjoyable, you'll see." she said.

"I hope so...'' Kyouko grumbled.

Back in the living room, we see Chizuru, Nanoha and Yoshika Miyafuji talking near the fireplace.

"Not bad, Chizuru. Leading a team on your first mission, I must you really did a great job." Nanoha praised.

Chizuru rubs the back of his head bashfully, "Duh... you're just saying that...'' he said with a lanky posture and goofy grin.

Yoshika giggled, "We're serious Chizuru, you really did a great job.'' she said with a smile.

"Well... thank you. Looks like I'll be a lot busier in the upcoming weeks after this. I got a feeling that the headmaster will be sending me in more mission. But I don't mind, as long as I show everyone that I'm a great leader." Chizuru stated.

"I think you already are.'' Yoshika said with a smile.

"But don't slack off with your studies. Just because you'll be busy working in missions, doesn't mean you had to neglect your education.'' Nanoha reminded in a motherly tone.

Chizuru let's out a groan, "You had to remind me." he grumbled as the Mage and the Witch giggled.

Meanwhile, we see Duncan and Kuu Fei are seen carrying a green couch as they made their way towards the portal. When all of sudden Ibiki Morino came out from the portal, startling both Duncan and Kuu.

"GaH!" Duncan yelped loudly getting everyone's attention.

Ibiki turns to them with a straight face, "Why are you so startled?'' he asked indecorously.

"With YOU suddenly appearing out of nowhere! Of course, we'll get startled!" Duncan exclaimed in annoyance.

"He's right - aru!" Kuu said in aggreement.

Nanoha then approaches the interrogator, "Morino-san.'' she greeted with a bow, "Is there something you need?'' she asked.

"I came here to give you some information about the girl you captured the other night.'' Ibiki replied.

"About Suzune Amano." Arisa Narumi pointed out, "What about her?" she asked with hands on her hips.

Ibiki began his explanation. He discovered that Suzune's parents were killed by a witch, which was then defeated by magical girl Tsubaki Mikoto, who adopted Suzune. Tsubaki treated Suzune like her own daughter, and mentored her when she became a magical girl as well. However, Tsubaki was constantly putting Suzune's health before her own and giving all the grief seeds to Suzune first, leading to her becoming a witch when the cumulative corruption became too much for her to handle. This left Suzune distraught. After defeating Tsubaki's witch, Suzune then inherited Tsubaki's bell-and-pouch pendant and, after learning the truths of the magical girl system from the Incubators, she began hunting down magical girls to prevent the births of more witches.

"So... Suzune _is_ aware of that magical girls can turn into Witches." Llord Irvings pointed out.

"Just like me, she's killing other magical girls to prevent them from becoming Witches." Oriko muttered in shock.

"She's a lot a extreme compare to you.'' Oohori said with a blank look.

"We also discovered something... very unpleasant." Ibiki added.

"What is it?" Kenji asked with his arms crossed.

"We figured out that she's not telling us everything, so I had Aoba Yamashiro to enter her mind, only for us to discovered that her memories were being tampered.'' Ibiki stated with a grim look.

This taken everyone aback, "What do you mean?" Haruka asked in concern.

"It means that someone out there has been manipulating this girl all this time." Ibiki revealed.

"But who would do something like this?!" Mami exclaimed in shock.

Ibiki shook his head, "As of now, we had no idea. However, we are doing our best to find out the truth about this girl." he replied, "And if we find out something, you people will be the first to know.'' he added.

Chizuru nodded, "Then we'll hold on to that." he replied.

Meanwhile, we see Matsuri Hinata from behind looking down on the floor in confusion, "Tsubaki... Mikoto...'' she muttered.

Chisato Shion then noticed her, "Hey Matsuri... is there's something wrong?'' she asked in concern.

Matsuri quickly snaps out of her thoughts before shaking her head, "Oh! It's nothing!" she lied, "I was just thinking of buying some snacks right now... so, I'll be back in a minute.'' she said before walking out the door as Chisato watches with concern looks. Outside the hallways, Matsuri is in deep thoughts, _"Tsubaki Mikoto... why does her name sounds so familiar to me."_ she thought in confusion.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Hohzuki City**

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Hohzuki City, the city where the Hohzuki Girls lives, we see a girl facing back and in forth in anger and frustration.

The girl was shares the same height as Matsuri Hinata. The girl had a dark-purple hair which is tied into two rings and small pigtails, and had red eyes. She is currently wearing a purple slim-fitting and very revealing dress with dark frills at the bottom which exposes her shoulders and midriff, an arm length elegant lavender gloves and a purple high-heeled boots. Her dress also consists of a white turtleneck collar, a butterfly crest and a yellow ribbon tied in her back.

This is Kagari Hinata, the evil twin sister of Matsuri Hinata.

"Where is she? Where is Suzune Amano?! I how can I fulfill my wish of having her experience suffering when she's not here!?" Kagari exclaimed frantically.

"If you're looking for Suzune Amano, then I must tell you that she's not in this world." a voice said.

Kagari perked before glaring at the direction of the voice, "Who's there?! Show yourself!" she demanded.

Then coming out from the darkest part of the warehouse, a man walks out. This man was none other than Chikage Tachibana, "Do not fret, young lady. I didn't come here for a fight.'' he reassured with a smile.

"All right, who are you? And what do you mean that she's not in this world anymore?!" Kagari demanded.

Chikage let's out a chuckle, "I am Chikage Tachibana. And as for your second question, yes. Suzune Amano is currently in the custody of a powerful organization." he replied, "I overheard that you want nothing but for her experience suffering, right?" he pointed out.

Kagari gritted her teeth, "Yes... I want nothing in the world but see her suffer... after what she had done to Tsubaki." she growled.

Chikage let's out a smirk, "Then I suggest you join us, I am part of an organization that's sole purpose is to wreck havoc in the universe, join us... and you can do more than just letting Suzune Amano experienced suffering.'' he offered.

Kagari thought about it before letting out a sadistic grin, "If it means for her suffering... then count me in.'' she replied.

Chikage let's out a very diabolical grin, "Well then... I welcome you to the Apostles, Kagari Hinata." he mused.

 **And that's that! For anyone whom is wondering where is the main antagonist of the Puella Magi Suzune Magica, there she is! Kagari Hinata is here and is now a member of the Apostles. So expect her to appear in future stories.**

 **This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Kagari Hinata from Puella Magi Suzune Magica**

 **-OMAKE-**

Back in Normal Earth, we got to a nearby park, here we see Shinpachi Shimura, Renji Abarai, Taichi Yagami and Tetsuya Kuroko hanging out under a large tree.

They were currently talking about how to raise money when Shinpachi got an idea, "I know now how we can get money for our sports league." he claimed as he grabs a guitar from behind a tree, "We'll hold a benefit concert in the Stadium!" he exclaimed as he strums the guitar.

"That's a great idea! We can double the profits!" Renji said in agreement.

"Apart from tickets, we'll also sell tomatoes to the spectators." Taichi added with a grin as Renji and Tetsuya burst out laughing.

Shinpachi could stare at them with a blank look.

 **And that's that! I hope you all enjoy the omake. Next chapter will be an epilogue, finally closing this fic before we move back to AWA Academy.**

 **Until then Paalam!**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Guess who's back with a new chapter! Glad everyone likes the previous chapter but I'm surprised by the positive reactions about Kagari Hinata joining the Apostles when she's the resident scrappy of the Suzune Magica Manga. Originally, I would have Kagari appears during the battle against Walpurgisnacht but I decided to scrapped it and saved her for future fics. I also orginally want to add Suzune Amano in the final battle but I decided to scrap that as well as her story is yet to be resolved in this series of fics.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"I'd like to ask a favor, I was dragged into this whole shitenou nonsense against my will. The fact is, I don't have any strength of my own. Let's just end this with me. Those fools are utterly hopeless, But they're my family."_ \- Otose**

 _ **"If you're in this planet for tourism, you're either have real guts or a complete moron. If you don't want to die, go home. Country bumpkin or thug, I'm not letting anyone else make things worse in this town. But if you people think that wearing a mask can protect you from the white plague, maybe you are the dumb ones."**_ **\- Shimura Shinpachi**

 **And with that, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa**

It was another fine weekend morning in the Uzumaki Villa. We see a young boy riding a bicycle across the streets throwing newspapers at houses and apartments. The young boy had a light-brown hair and blue eyes, he is currently wearing a blue polo jacket over a white shirt, black pants, white & blue sneakers and a orange & yellow cap which is worn backwards. This is Paperboy... for obvious reasons.

At the Orange Dormitory, we see Edward Elric whom is currently wearing a white tank top, blue shorts and sandals coming out of the front entrance. Edward let's out a yawn and stretches his arms when Paperboy passes by and throws a paper which flew towards the alchemist's mouth.

"Mmf!" Edward muffled in shock.

Kisame Hoshigaki, whom is currently wearing a blue & white robe and blue sippers, walks towards Edward and grabs the newspaper out of his mouth before walking back inside the dorm while reading the newspaper.

At another side of the villa, we see Kenji Kazama and Naruto Uzumaki along with Kyouko Sakura walking in the sidewalks.

"Are you ready to meet your family again after a very long time?'' Kenji asked. He is currently wearing a black zipped hoodie jacket over a white shirt, black jeans, black converse and a black thick glasses.

Kyouko nodded, "This is something I wanted, so I'm more than ready." she replied. She is currently wearing a brown & beige track jacket over a light pink top with a cherry logo, brown denim shorts and white sneakers. She then turns to Naruto, "By the way, how was Mami when she saw her parents again?'' she asked.

Naruto let's out a smile, "She cried but in happiness, the joy she had of seeing her parents again was very heartwarming to watch.'' he replied. He is currently wearing a black business over a white shirt and orange tie, black slacks and black leather shoes.

Kyouko smiled back, "I see... well... good for her." she quipped.

Naruto then stopped walking as he looks ahead, "Sakura-san... I believe you'll be meeting a family member... right here, right now.'' he stated.

Kenji also stopped walking while looking ahead as well, "Though... it's someone you had a problem with." he quipped.

Kyouko raised an eyebrow in confusion and was wondering of what they're talking about, she then looks forward and her eyes widen in shock. Just inches away from them was a tall elderly tall man with purple hair and goatee while his eyes are closed, the man is currently wearing a black priest robe over a white high-collared shirt, black trousers and black leather shoes.

This man is Banjou Sakura, the father of Kyouko Sakura.

"O... Otou-san...'' Kyouko muttered in shock.

"Ky... Kyouko..." Banjou muttered in shock as well.

And before the man could speak again, Kyouko charges forward and tackles her father down to the concrete and began to pound his chest.

"You! You! You!" Kyouko yelled as she kept on pounding her father on the chest, "How could you?! How could you that to your family?! How could you do that to me?!" she cried as her father stayed in silence despite getting beaten up by her daughter.

Meanwhile, Kenji and Naruto decided to not intervene, this is something the father and daughter had to do. However, the two would help out by telling any passing-by people and bystanders to leave them alone.

"You were an honest man! You were a kind a person! Your love for the world is second to none! Why? Why? What I did was to help you?! I want you to be proud of me! But when you found out the truth, you were driven into madness and did that horrible thing to mom, my baby sister and to myself! You TOOK my family AWAY from me?!" she cried louder.

"Kyouko... I see..." Banjou muttered, "I'm sorry... no, sorry isn't enough for all the sufferings I caused you. But I'll say it anyway... Kyouko... my daughter, I'm really sorry... but I don't blame you from hating me... I deserve every hate and loathe for the sins that I've caused. And I have nothing but myself to be blame, I'll let my ideals get into me, I turned myself into a devil despite being a servant of God. But after coming here and hearing other people's ideals, I realized that my own ideals are just nothing but demands, that is why I decided to take on a new path. I already met your mother and Momo, and just like you, they haven't forgiven me but they accepted my resolution. But I'm still helping them with everything I had, so they won't suffer the same as fate as before because of me. Kyouko... I'm not asking for forgiveness after all, I'm not worth it... but all I'm asking... is your acceptance." he said.

Kyouko looks at him with tears in her eyes, "I... hate you...'' she sobbed.

Banjou let's out a chuckle, "And you have the every right to do so.'' he replied.

Later that day, Banjou led them to an apartment where the Sakura Family including himself lives, though he stays in a separate apartment. There Kyouko reunited with her mother and sister, she engulfs them with a tight embrace as she cried in tears of happiness. Meanwhile, Kenji, Naruto and Banjou watches the touching reunion from the outside.

Banjou let's out a sigh but smiled nonetheless, "I cannot join this kind of family moments like this anymore but watching them smile is good enough for me.'' he commented.

"Every redeeming parents feels that way." Kenji replied when he noticed Naruto staring on the ground, "Hey Naruto, what's wrong?'' he asked in concern.

Naruto let's out a sigh before speaking, "To be honest... I'm feeling a little jealous right now." he admitted.

"Jealous? Why is that, son?" Banjou asked.

"Remember that a lot of my important people who died back in my home world were brought back to life in ZeroTopia including my Godfather. And while I'm very happy to see them again, but I'm wondering... how come I haven't seen my mother and father yet." Naruto replied with a solemn voice.

Both Banjou and Kenji looks at each other in concern, they knew what Naruto is talking about, "Come to think of it... how come?" the latter asked in confusion.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Tokyo City, Uzumaki Hotel**

We later move the story on large luxury hotel located somewhere in Tokyo called the Uzumaki Hotel owned by Naruto Uzumaki.

The Uzumaki Hotel occupies an area of 45 hectares (110 acres) of the city, 26,410.77 square metres (284,283.2 sq ft) allotted to gaming. The hotel building of the Uzamki Hotel is composed of the Pearl and Coral Wings with each wing having 15 floors to be connected by two sky bridges. The glass facade of the building has a gold color representing the hue of a sunset. The color according to Naruot himself is one of the casino's key themes. The 2.4 billion yen phase one of the casino project includes 993 hotel rooms. More than 3,000 electronic gaming machines and 500 table games were planned to be installed in the casino complex.

There is also an allotted 8,409 square metres (90,510 sq ft) shopping area within the casino resort.

A large central fountain, dubbed as "Rasengan" is the centerpiece of the casino resort complex spanning 37,464 square meters (403,260 sq ft).

Anyway... we see an old man entering the hotel. The old man was a tall, well-built and had a fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face as he got older, going all the way to the bottom by the time he was an adult. His usual attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carried a large scroll on his back, and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil". This is Jiraiya, Naruto's Godfather.

Jiraiya walks through the main entrance when he noticed a woman nearby, he let's out a lewd grin and quickly zips towards the woman, "Hey there~ pretty lady." he greeted, "Want to have some good time with an sexy old bachelor like me?" he suggested with a wink. The woman grimaced in response as she quickly replies by kicking him between the legs, the Sage let's out a high-pitch squeal as his eyes rolls at the back of his head as his knees buckled and fell on the floor.

The woman let's out a huff before walking away from him. Then a worker walk pass by Jiraiya, "You shouldn't have done that, Master Jiraiya.'' he quipped.

"Thanks... for the early warning...'' Jiraiya cried as he held his hands between his legs with tears in his eyes.

Later after recovering from his pain, Jiraiya entered an elevator which brought him to the highest part of the hotel, a part of the hotel that Naruto had no idea existed. After exiting the elevator, the Sage made his way towards one room before stopping in front and began to knock.

"Come in." a female voice replied.

"Excuse me.'' Jiraiya said before entering the room. The room was large but simple, inside the room we see a man and woman sitting by a table right next to a large glass window.

The man had a bright, blue eyes and as spiky, blond hair and had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He is currently wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, blue pants and white slippers.

The woman had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and a long red hair that reaches her waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She is currently wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

This are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki's parents.

"Ah! Master Jiraiya, it's good to see you." Minato greeted with a smile.

"Yo! I came here to visit.'' Jiraiya replied with a grin.

"How was work in AWA?" Kushina asked.

"Work is doing great. Aside from my espionage, I had fun teaching things to the students at the academy." Jiraiya replied.

"I hope your teaching them something very valuable." Kushina pointed out with both hands on her hips and stern face.

Jiraiya looks around nervously, "Of course... I'm teaching them something valuable...'' he replied.

Minato then let's out a chuckle, "By the way, how is Naruto doing?'' he asked.

Kushina then perk-up, "Yeah! How is our little boy doing this days?!" she asked in excitement.

Jiraiya let's out a loud laugh, "Ahahaha! Oh men! Where do I start...'' he mused.

And with that, the three adults had a conversation.

 **-BREAK-**

 **(Play Fuusen Gumm by Captain Stridum)**

The music starts with the bright blue sky as it's background. In front are floating still images of the different characters.

 _BATABATA to Kokoro no_

 _Senpuuki ga Mawaru yo_

The first images are Arcanine, Madoka Kaname and Oohori. Oohori was checking on his phone as Madoka is seen riding Arcanine. The camera pans up to reveal more still images.

 _T_ _ogireta Kaiwa no_

 _Kiri Tori Sen Ten Ten_

The next still images shown are Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa in a flying position with Hitomi Shizuki in her magical attire posing just slightly above them, then suddenly a still image of Lloyd Irvings pops out while hanging upside down and behind him, we see Koutarou Inugami running in mid air as Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka watches him from inches below.

 _Tetsubou ni Aakasa Manibura Aagari_

 _Sora Iro no KISU_

The next still images shown are Yoshika Miyafuji, Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure. Yoshika is seen standing straight with a smile on her face, right beside her is Oriko with cup of tea in hand as she sat on a chair while Kirika stood behind her. And far from the back, we see Kuu Fei chasing Duncan Nelson as Ichigo Kurosaki, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Eren Yaeger watches them in disbelief.

 _Ganbare to Hashiru SUKUUTAA_

 _Ore Tachi no Bibi mo Maki Modoru_

The next still image is shown is Kyouko Sakura leisurely sleeping in midair. Just above her on the right, we see a blushing and smiling Sayaka Miki whom slaps the face of Kyousuke Kamijou while Mami is seen above them with a hand on her mouth. On her left, was Kenji Kazama with machine gun briefcase pointed at above and far behind we see the Hohzuki Girls with a panic look on their faces.

 _Fuusen GAMU Ku-cha Ku-cha_

 _Da Jareppouku Ikite mo_

The next still image shown was Zoro Roronoa and Erza Scarlet having a sparring match against each other. On their left side, we see Kanonno Grassvalley happily hugging Reisen Inaba much to the Moon Rabbit's dismay and to their right side, we see Ibiki Morino reading some papers and right behind him, we see Fumikage Tokoyami staring at the background.

 _Tamashii no Kisseki wa_

 _PIKAPIKA ni Surudoi_

The next still image shown is Izuku Midoriya with his fist thrust forward and right behind him, we see Suzune Amano with her sword out. Then above them, we see a still image of Chizuru Tachibana carrying Homura Akemi in bridal style, the former had a smile on his face while the latter feels uncomfortable.

 _Fuusen GAMU Pachintte_

 _Hajike Tara Dekakeyou_

The last still image shown was Kyuubey the Failure with a mustache on his face.

 _Oretachi no Biishiki wo_

 _Misetsukete Yarouze_

The remaining images shown where vast clouds floating around as the song ended.

 **And that's it for this fic's epilogue. I thank everyone who've read this fic from start to finish. I had a blast with this story!**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Paperboy from Paperboy**

 **Father Sakura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

 **Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki from the Naruto series.**

 **Take note, Kyouko's father was never named in the anime or any other media, so I decided to name him, Banjou from his VA, Banjou Ginga.**

 **-OMAKE-**

Later that night at the Uzumaki Villa, we see Kyoutarou Suga and Hisa Takei sitting on the rooftop of their dorms.

"Staring into the night sky, you realize we really are on the edge of forever." Kyoutarou mused, "The Infinite Looming before us. Showing how significant we really are. And I breathe deeply and slowly and I ask the universe an important question...'' he trails.

"... why am I still a virgin?" Hisa interrupted with a grin.

"You sure know how to ruin my mood.'' Kyoutarou grumbled.

 **And that's the omake! I hope you enjoy it! I'll see you guys again in AWA Stories.**

 **Until then paalam!**


End file.
